Mine
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Rosalie was tired of being the only person in her family without a mate. One day when she hears a painful whimper coming from the woods she rushes off to find an injured shifter with a dark past. How much will Rosalie have to work to finally have her mate? Warning! Rosalie Futa! Chapters 14-? will be unbeta'd!
1. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight I just happen to write a lot of fanfiction for it.

 **A/N:** So as promised I'm putting my hat in the ring for another Rosella fiction. I don't quite know if this is going to be my best story written, but I thought I'd try it out and see.

 **Warning: I've finally gotten around to the edits for this story. You might not notice any changes in this chapter but you definitely will in the others.**

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I have been forced to live the past 80 years of my vampire life alone. I'm the only member left in my family without a mate, and seeing them so happy makes me feel terribly lonely.

I thought when I found Emmett I had finally had a chance at being happy, but it clearly wasn't meant to be. After forcing Carlisle to save his life against the wishes of Edward might I add everything was turned ass backwards. The second Emmett woke up from his transformation he has been happily mated to Edward. Funny how life worked out in his favor.

I sigh again as I lean my head against my bedroom window looking out into the forest. I knew the day I was born with a penis my life would be difficult, but why does my afterlife have to be so hard too? My inner musings were interrupted by a gentle knock on my door.

"Alice, Emmett please leave me alone." I sigh as I cross my arms over my chest. Out of everybody in the house I am closest to them, but even so I still don't want to be bothered with them today.

"Rosie please don't be like that. We don't need Edward's gift to know why you sound so depressed in there. Can we please come in?" Emmett pleads as I hear him shifting from foot to foot.

"Emmett," I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. "I really just can't be bothered today. I want to be depressed so just let me." I'm tired of Alice and Emmett always trying to make me feel better about being lonely. I indulge them sometimes because it makes them feel better, but I can't today.

"Rosalie, we're just worried about you is all. Whenever it's cloudy outside your mood always seems to match it. We just want to help." Alice says sounding troubled even for her pixie self.

"Alice you know as well as I that you can't help or take away the loneliness that I feel. I'm afraid that will only happen if or when I find my mate." I realize this might make me sound pathetic, but that's all I've ever wanted is to have somebody who loves me for me and vice versa.

"Rosie, don't talk like that! I have faith that you will find your mate one day. Even if you and I have to backpack across the whole world we will find them." I smile softly at Emmett's words because I know that he means them from the bottom of his un-beating heart.

"Thank you Emmett, but even if we did how could you be so sure that they would be willing to accept me the way I am. I'm a freak. Now seriously leave me alone. I just have a lot on my mind and I need time to work it out." I open my window and allow some fresh air to enter my room. The smell of the forest oddly enough has always been comforting to me.

"Of course. Call us if you need anything Rose." Alice says as I hear her and Emmett slowly walk downstairs whispering quietly to each other. Probably about me, but at this point I don't care.

I take a deep unnecessary breath as I lean out of my window. I hear a soft painful whimper in the background that quickly catches my attention. I close my eyes and concentrate as I listen for the sound again.

It took longer than I would have liked, but I was able to locate the direction the whimpering was coming from. Without much thought I quickly and gracefully jumped out of my window and took off into the woods.

I don't know what's going on but at every pain filled whimper I heard I forced myself to run faster. Every whimper causes my heart to constrict in the most painful way possible.

In a matter of minutes I'm standing in the middle of a clearing kneeling in front of an injured giant white tiger. This has to be a shifter not only because of its size, but it's unheard of to see a tiger in Forks.

"Hey big guy can you hear me?" I gently lift up his head and place it on my lap as I run my finger through his fur secretly checking for injuries.

I feel my breath catch in my throat as I gaze into the most stunning pair of baby blue eyes. I receive a grunt followed by another whimper as an answer. I feel my heart clench again at that painful sound. "I know you're a shifter based on your size. Can you please shift back for me?" I watch as fear quickly appears in his beautiful eyes at my request.

I feel him trying to move away from me, but I quickly put a stop to that. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help. You're clearly injured and by the looks of it your wounds aren't healing fast enough. Can you please shift back for me?" I plead again as I see an array of emotions flash through his eyes. I almost jump in victory as I receive a subtle nod before I hear the awful sound of bones cracking and readjusting.

"Oh…." I whisper as my eyes take in the form of a breathtakingly beautiful woman lying before me whimpering in pain. A fierce growl rips through my chest as I see all the cuts, bruises, teeth marks, and so many other painful scars marring her gorgeous body. I can clearly see that her right arm and leg are broken in at least two places which means a few ribs are broken as well.

I quickly stop growling as I feel her start shivering and trying to move away from me. I gently start running my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just….who did this to you?" I growl as I feel my eyes darken.

I watch as she opens and closes her mouth a few times, but all that manages to come out are painful whimpers. I feel my heart clench as I watch her try to curl into a ball to protect herself. From what I have no idea, but I promised myself that I would find out one day.

I quickly pull out my cell phone and call Alice. The phone only has the chance to ring once before she answers. "Rosalie are you okay? Where the hell did you run off too?" She asks me frantically as I hear Emmett in the background.

"Is Carlisle at the house?" I ask as I gently run fingers along the beautiful shifters spine trying to keep her as relaxed as I can.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alice asks genuinely interested by my question. Again I hear Emmett yelling in the background about something that is irrelevant to me right now.

"Tell him to prepare his study. I found an injured shifter in the woods, and she looks pretty messed up." I don't give her time to say anything else as I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"We need to get your injuries looked at okay? My father is a doctor so if it's okay with you I'm going to take you back to my house." I look into her eyes and smile as I see another subtle nod.

I kiss her forehead as I slowly start to lift her top half into a sitting position. I crouch down beside her as I swiftly lift her up bridal style and take off towards the house running as smoothly as I can as to not agitate her injuries. In a matter of minutes we're standing in front of my house. The whole family is standing outside as well staring at me with concern.

"Carlisle please help her." I cry as I feel her breathing starting to become shallow and raspy.

"Quickly bring her to the study. I have everything prepped and ready. It sounds like one of her broken ribs punctured her lung." The rest of the family quickly clears a path as we run inside.

Upon entering the study I see that it is set up as though we were in an actual hospital. I gently lay her down on the bed and move to leave so Carlisle can get started. I'm quickly stopped by a rough hand wrapped around my wrist. I turn around and see sad blue eyes staring back at me.

I watch as she opens and closes her mouth trying to find the right thing to say. I smile gently as she pulls my wrist gently as a silent hint for me to stay with her. I nod silently as I take a seat on the edge of the bed making sure I am out of the way for Carlisle to work.

"Rosalie I'm going to need you to try and keep her calm. I gave her a few anesthesia shots, but I don't have time to wait for them to kick in." He says as he pulls on a pair of gloves.

I quickly nod as I pull her hand into my lap. I smile softly as I place my hand on her cheek and feel her lean into it as much as she can. I smile even more as I feel her hand squeeze mine gently.

"Hey beautiful," I whisper softly as I watch Carlisle place the scalpel against her skin. "I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt like hell. We're going to need you to stay as still as you can so this can be over as fast as possible." I feel my heart constrict as she releases a pain filled sob as the scalpel pierces her skin. I run fingers through her long chestnut hair as I try and calm her down.

As the smell of her blood fills the house I hear a few growls from downstairs as the strong smell of her blood hits all of them. I feel her start to shiver in fear like she did back in the forest. My eyes darken again as I release a ferocious growl silencing all the others downstairs.

I feel a gently squeeze to my hand as I quickly focus back on my main priority. "I'm sorry about that beautiful. I know you don't like the sound of growling, but my family is not used to the smell of your strong blood. Please forgive them." I whisper as I close my eyes to calm down.

I feel my eyes starting to somewhat return to their normal color as I open them as see tears spilling from her breathtaking eyes. "I know you're in pain, but I just need you to bare it for a little while longer. I'm sure the anesthesia will be kicking in any moment now."

"Keep talking Rosalie. Every time you stop she starts moving around which is making this take longer than it has too. Tell her about yourself or try asking her a few questions." Carlisle says as he continues to work as fast as he can.

I nod silently as I look into her eyes as give her a faint smile. "Well beautiful since I don't know your name I'm just going to keep calling you beautiful until you tell me. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. I'm over 80 years old and I do believe I look fantastic for my age." I can't help but chuckle as I see a dreamy smile start to appear on my beautiful girls face.

"I think the shots I gave her have started kicking in, but you seem to relax her a great deal so I think it would be best if you stayed just in case. I don't want her to wake up and become upset agitating her injuries." I nod silently as I watch her baby blues start to hide behind her heavy eyelids.

"I wasn't planning on leaving anyway Carlisle." I say as I think about how scared she looked when she thought I was going to leave her.

"I think somebody has finally found their mate." Alice whispers as if I can't hear her. I can practically hear the giant smile plastered across her face at this revelation.

I smile softly as I look into the face of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I know without a doubt that she is my mate which means that I am going to slaughter whoever was stupid enough to hurt what's mine. I growl softly as I lie down and place my forehead against hers. "Mine," I whisper as I feel my heart start to swell with the love I already feel for my beautiful girl.

 **A/N 2:** Let me know what y'all think so far. This time it's going to be a multi-chapter probably a long one too. Viva la Rosella!


	2. Stay

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. Only my ideas.

 **A/N:** I know this is probably not as light as my usual writings, but I decided to venture away from that for a bit with this story.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I run my fingers though my beautiful girls long chestnut hair that I noticed had streaks of black and white mixed in. I'm trying to patiently wait for her to wake up, but the suspense is threatening to kill me. I really just need to know that she's okay.

Luckily Carlisle was able to repair her lung before it completely collapsed. He was also able to reset her bones, but some of them had to be re-broken and set properly. The only good thing is that she is still out cold so she didn't really feel a thing. Now her arm and leg are protected in a temporary cast.

"You know staring at her isn't going to wake her up. You heard what Carlisle said." I turn around to see Emmett standing in the doorway with Edward close behind him. Now I'm really glad that I placed a blanket over my girl once Carlisle left.

"I know, but I can't really leave her side. She sounded so helpless when I found her, and when she wakes up I want her to know that she's not alone." I say softly as I turn back to took at my beautiful girl.

"Rosalie do you seriously think that she's your mate?" Edward asks me softly causing me to smile as I nod slowly. I hear my beautiful girl sigh as she tries to shift around to turn on her bad side.

"No, baby girl, you can't lie on that side right now. I don't want you accidently popping one of your stitches." I whisper gently as I quickly press my hand down on her shoulder so she can't move.

She tries a few more times to roll over before she finally settles back down giving up. "Well she seems to respond to you rather well. Why don't you lie down with her?" Edward asks as he looks at my girl almost like she's a science experiment. I growl softly to get his attention.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't like at her like she was experiment for you to study. Now to answer your question I refuse to potentially make her uncomfortable when she's clearly been through enough as is." I say as I gently run my finger along her cheek.

"He didn't mean to offend you Rosalie. You know Edward can be a bit of a scientist at heart. Plus I think he just wants to know how Bella will respond to more contact with you. We're hoping that Bella is your mate. You deserve to finally be happy Rose." Emmett says as he reaches back to lace his fingers with Edward's.

"I understand that, but even if she is my mate I'm going to take things slow. I want us to have a chance to learn how to trust each other because we want too not just because a pre-destined bond tells us too." I couldn't resist running my fingers through her luxurious hair.

"I can't read her mind." Edward says seemingly out of nowhere. I turn my head to look at him in disbelief before I look back at my beautiful girl.

"Do you think it's because of the drugs Carlisle gave her or…?" I trail off as I stand up looking down at her in confusion. She truly is amazing.

"I was unable to hear her thoughts when you two arrived." I heard Edward say with fascination in his tone.

"Why did you not say anything before now?" Emmett asks as I continue to gently trace the lines of her face as she continues to sleep peacefully.

"I didn't want to run the risk of distracting Carlisle before he was finished patching her up. I'm positive Rosalie would have had my head." Awe he knows me so well.

"That was very smart of you love, but what are we going to call her? I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate all of us calling her beautiful." I growl again just at the thought of it.

"Woah! No need to get all protective, I was simply pointing out a fact." Emmett says as he and Edward hold up their hands showing that they meant no harm.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. It's just difficult because I'm not quite sure what to call her either. I mean I could continue calling her beautiful because she is, but I would like to at least know her name." I sigh starting to feel a bit frustrated.

"Rosalie, it's only been a few hours. Just give it time and you'll get all of the answers you seek." Edward says with a soft smile as he slowly puts his hands down.

"I just really wish she would wake up so I know that she's okay." I sigh deeply as I try to understand how somebody could possibly harm such a beautiful and innocent creature.

I slowly hear her heartbeat increases as she tries to roll over again groaning softly. I gently press down on her shoulder again to keep her still and she immediately begins to calm down again.

A few minutes later we all watch in silence as her beautiful baby blue eyes begin to open. Our eyes lock as I hear her gasp softly.

"Hello beautiful, I'm happy to see that you're finally awake." I sigh softly in relief as I gently stroke her cheek.

Unfortunately our brief moment is cut short as I watch her stiffen. I follow her gaze to see the whole family standing around the door watching us closely.

I turn my focus back to my beautiful girl as I feel her starting to move as far away from me as the bed will allow. I can't help but growl as I see her eyes fill with fear.

"All of you get out. NOW!" I shout as I feel my eyes turn pitch black. How dare they frighten my mate!

"We're sorry Rosalie we just wanted to see how she's doing now that she's awake. We didn't mean to frighten her." Esme says gently as they all continue to just stand there.

"As you can see she's awake now leave before she hurts herself trying to get away from all of you." I growl as I slowly crouch down ready to attack if needed.

"Call us if you need anything Rose." Alice says as she starts ushering everybody out of the room closing the door behind her. I wait until I'm sure all of them are an acceptable distance from the house before I relax.

I her my girl shift behind me gently before I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around to face her and see that she's looking at me in confusion.

"I'm really sorry about them. They're not usually that…..weird I guess you could say." I say with an awkward chuckle as I run my fingers through my hair trying not to shift under her intense gaze. I watch as she open and closes her mouth as though she's trying to find the right words.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything if you're not ready." I say softly as I take a step back to give her more space. I hear her release a soft whimper as I begin to take another step back.

"Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" I ask as she quickly shakes her head no, I'm heavily confused right now.

"I'm sorry," she whispers painfully as she bows her head. I take this as a sign that it's okay to move closer and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Please don't apologize beautiful. My family should have known better than to surround you especially since you don't know any of us." I say trying to put her at ease.

"Bella," she whispers so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I say as I watch a faint blush creep along her neck as she tries to hide her face.

"Thank you," she whispers as I watch her begin to move around in discomfort.

"Bella, are you in pain?" I ask in concern as I without thinking grab her hand and lace our fingers together.

"Everything hurts," she whispers softly as she gently pulls on my hand trying to pull me closer. I hate seeing my mate in so much pain.

"When I found you in the woods you were in really bad shape." I resist the urge to ask who did this to her.

"Wait, you were the one who found me?" She asks me in genuine confusion.

"Do you not remember? I found you while you were still in your tiger form and carried you here. Luckily we got here in time." I say gritting my teeth fighting back a growl.

"All I remember is a blonde goddess being really nice. Wait, you also carried me here? That means you're either incredible strong human or you're a vampire. Except you don't have blood red eyes or smell terrible." Bella says with an adorable head tilt like a confused puppy or well kitten in her case.

"My family and I live off an all animal diet so our eyes are gold instead of red. Oh and just so you know you don't smell terrible either." I say with a cheeky smile finally getting her to smile for me. God her smile is gorgeous.

"Should I be concerned?" She says with a faint smile trying to make a joke.

"You're bigger than the usual animals we hunt. Plus you're a gorgeous white tiger so I do believe you're safe here." I watch as another blush starts to crawl up her neck.

"Shouldn't we hate each other though?" Bella asks softly looking at me with uncertainty.

"Bella, if I hated you it wouldn't make much sense saving you now would it?" I watch as she nods silently looking around kind of lost.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry." She whispers softly as she tries to pull her knees up to her chest, but I quickly place my hand on her knee stopping her. She looks up at me in confusion.

"I don't want you to pop any of your stitches beautiful. You have a few broken ribs that Carlisle was able to set, but one of them did puncture one of your lungs so you need to be mindful of that." I watch as she slowly lifts her arm to inspect the area around her stitches.

"I should be fine within the next few days, but if you would like I could leave now." Bella asks as I look at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Where the hell could you go with your whole right side injured? Do you have anybody to even take care of you?" I ask louder and with more aggression than I intended. I couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact that my mate doesn't want to stay here with me.

"I don't want to be a bother to you and your family more than I already have." Bella says softly as she looks at everything but me.

"You're not a bother Bella. Besides if you left I would worry about you constantly. Do you have anybody to take care of you?" In my head I'm truly hoping that she says no as terrible as that sounds.

She shakes her head silently as she looks down at the blanket lying in her lap. "Do you even want to leave?" I ask softly as I run the back of my hand along her cheek.

She looks up at me with sad eyes. "No," she says with a slow head shake.

"Then don't leave, I want you to stay here." I have to resist the urge to continue and say with me. I don't want to scare her especially when she already seems so unsure.

"Will your family be okay with me staying?" She asks.

"If they're not then I'll make them. I want you here and they'll learn to accept that." I say with a happy smile.

"Are you really going to make them?" Bella asks with a soft nervous smile.

"If I have to I will, but I highly doubt I'll actually have too. My family is really accepting plus they were worried about you as well while you were out. That's why they all tried to crowd you when you woke up." I watch as Bella slowly nods her head as she considers what I said.

"Would it be okay it they didn't do that? I'm not used to being around that many people at once and it's a little overwhelming." Bella says with a new wave of sadness.

"Then I'll be sure to let them know that they can't crowd you." I say softly as I watch a wave of darkness creep into her eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Bella asks as she looks up at me with sad eyes. She looks like she has the weight of the world is resting on her shoulders.

"Based on how many scars I saw on you when I found you it looks like you haven't had somebody to care about you in a while. If you would let me I would like to try and change that." I say with a gentle smile.

I watch as she nods her head slowly as though she's thinking through everything I just said to her. I watch as her eyes start to get distant as though she's being pulled into one of the many thoughts swirling that mind of hers.

"Bella, please try not to overthink it right now. How about we get you cleaned up and into some comfortable clothes?" I suggest thinking that changing the subject will help her.

"Okay," she whispers softly as she tries to stand up clearly forgetting that her whole right side is basically useless for the time being.

"Bella, please stop before you hurt yourself." I say as I stand up and gently place my hand on her shoulder forcing her back into the bed before she can do any damage. "Is it okay if I carry you to the bathroom?" I ask as I start to pick her up but stop. I don't want to push her or make her uncomfortable, but I can't but help to want to naturally take care of her.

"I can't do anything on my own until I heal correct?" She sighs as I see the dejected look on her face.

"Probably not but if it makes you feel any better I'll just carry you to the bathroom and get everything set up for you with a change of clothes and you can take it from there. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." I say as I start to fidget with my hands. This whole mating thing is more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Okay," she whispers softly as she holds her good arm out to let me know that I can pick her up. As quickly and gently as I can I pick her up bridal style and walk us into my en suite bathroom and set her down on the counter.

I make quick work of running warm water in the sink for her. I find her a washcloth and a towel just in case. I grab my shower gel since that's all I have and quickly raid my room for some clothes that I think for fit her. As I place all of them next to her I turn off the water as soon as the sinks full and take a step back. "If there's anything else you need or you need help please feel free to call me. I'll be downstairs making you something to eat so you can take some pain pills and get some more sleep."

I quickly turn and start walking out of the bathroom when Bella's voice stops me. "Thank you Rosalie….for everything."

"My pleasure Bella." I say as I continue out the bathroom with a faint smile closing the door behind me.

 **A/N 2:** Before you come for me yes Rosalie being a futa will come into the story more once I get their relationship off the ground. It's a work in progress just bare with me please.


	3. Scars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I never will. Oh well.

 **A/N:** So just wanted to clarify a few things. I hate a weak Bella as well but it gets better just stay with me. Also the whole not telling her about being mates is for a reason. Just trust me here.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

As I watch Rosalie walk away I want nothing more than to stop her. Everything is so confusing right now. I open and close my mouth several times, but I can never manage to actually get the words to leave my mouth. I feel my heart clench painfully as she walks away.

I run my good hand through my hair in frustration. Rosalie has been really nice to me ever since I woke up, but I can't even figure out how I feel about her right now. The moment I looked into her eyes I felt like something in myself shifted. I'm not entirely sure how to explain it.

I really wish I knew more about shifters, but unfortunately my parents weren't very good at explaining things or parenting really.

I shake my head to try and erase the dark thoughts that are starting to creep into my mind. The last thing I need is to start talking to myself while Rosalie is within hearing distance. "Why is nothing ever easy for me?" I mumble softly hoping that Rosalie can't hear me.

I sigh deeply as I slowly start washing off all the leftover blood and mud from my tryst in the forest. I fight back hisses of pain as I feel that some areas are still really sore. I would hate to appear even more weak in front of the beautiful goddess that is Rosalie.

I groan softly as I look back in the mirror and notice that my back is caked in a mixture of blood and mud. I try as hard as I can without pulling on my stitches too much and realize that I can't reach all of it. I growl softly in frustration as I realize what I have to do.

"Rosalie," I sigh hating that I have to bother her when she's being kind enough to make me food. "Could you please come here for a moment?" I feel like I'm just being a bother to her.

In a matter of moments she's standing in front of me quickly looking over me to make sure I haven't injured myself or pulled out my stitches.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get you something?" She fires off question after question before I have the chance to even answer.

"Rosalie, could you please calm down? I'm not in pain and I don't need you to get me anything, but I do need your help with something." I say with a soft smile as the frantic look faded from her eyes.

"Oh umm okay. What can I help you with Bella?" She says and I'm sure that if vampires could blush she would be as red as a tomato right now.

"I can't seem to reach all of my back or get dressed now that I think about it. I didn't want to accidentally pop one of my stitches so I called you. I hope that's okay." I say softly as I start looking at everything except her.

"Of course I can help you Bella." Rosalie says with a bright smile that I can tell is genuine by looking into her eyes.

I quickly hand her the washcloth as I turn around as much as I can to make this easier for her. Everything is going well until Rosalie suddenly stops as gasps. I turn as see her looking at my back in horror and anger. Oh shit….

"Oh my god Bella…." She sighs softly as she looks at me with tears in her eyes. How could I possibly forget about the whiplashes maring my back. Stupid, stupid, stupid I keep chanting in my head.

"If it's any consolation they don't really hurt anymore." I say with a soft chuckle trying to make this situation less awkward.

"Are those whiplashes? Who did this to you?" Rosalie growls softly as she runs her fingers along my back gently. I watch as her eyes blacken the longer the looks at all of the scars.

"Yes they are whiplashes, but right now who gave the to me doesn't matter." I shrug trying to get her to let it go for now. I mostly just don't want her getting too upset over this right now.

"It matters to me Bella." She growls louder as our eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror. I gasp as I see the passion behind her words shining bright in her blackened eyes.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like it didn't Rosalie, but if you don't mind I don't want to talk about them right now. If that's okay with you." I sigh softly as start to fidget with the temporary cast on my arm still maintaining eye contact with her.

"Oh okay sure. I'm sorry." She says softly as she starts to finish off my back. I can tell that she's still worried about them hurting by the overly gentle way she's moving the cloth across my back.

I get a warm burn in the pit of my stomach as I enjoy how gently Rosalie is being with me. None of her movements are jerky and she's very careful with how she moves me. She slowly helps me into the tank top and shorts she managed to locate in my size. Before I have the chance to stand up Rosalie already has me hoisted up in her arms bridal style and starts our journey downstairs.

"You know with this temporary cast on I'm allowed to walk…..well stumble. You don't have to carry me around like a baby." I pout as I wrap my arms around her neck trying to pretend like I'm not enjoying this.

"I know I don't have to, but I want too. I can tell that not many have shown you any kindness in your short life if all those scars is anything to go by. I would like to be one of the people who have so please for my sake allow me to care for you." Rosalie says with a gentle smile as she carries me into the kitchen.

I think about what she says as she gently sets me down at the island as she goes back to making me food. I don't really know how to respond to what she just said because she's right even though I wish she wasn't.

"You know we don't have to talk about it. I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to push you. I just want you know that I'm here to listen if you ever want to talk." Rosalie says with a beautiful smile as she finishes making my food.

Again I decide to say nothing and instead just nod my head. I feel myself starting to fidget with my fingers as I think about telling Rosalie about my life. Would she understand? Would she still be nice to me?

"Bella please don't think about it too much right now. I was simply making an open offer it's entirely up to you if you want to take it or not. I just want you to feel more comfortable around me." Rosalie says as she leans over and places a plate loaded with food down in front of me.

"Umm Rosalie that's a lot of food." I say as I fight to resist digging in. I never realized how hungry I was until now.

"Well I know that shifters eat quite a lot and I'm sure you're hungry by now." Rosalie says with a gentle smile as she pushes the plate closer to me.

"I don't want to seem selfish eating all of this." I say as I feel myself starting to fidget even more trying to look at anything but the plate of food in front of me.

"Has somebody said that to you before Bella?" I nod silently without thinking about it. I quickly turn and look at Rosalie as I hear her release a fierce growl.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly as I push the plate away. I don't want Rosalie getting mad at me like the others. I bow my head using my hair to hide my face.

I gasp softly as I feel Rosalie standing beside me gently moving my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry for growling beautiful." She whispers softly as I nod my head still avoiding looking at her. "Bella please look at me. I'm so sorry I never meant to scare you." Rosalie whispers as she runs the back of her hand along my cheek in an almost affectionate motion.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. You've been so nice to me and I'm afraid that will change." I say as I look up at her and see her eyes are darker than their usual honey gold.

"I could never be mad at you Bella. I don't know who would be stupid enough to be so terrible to you, but I can promise you that I will never be."

"Please don't make promises you can't keep. I've had enough broken promises to last me a lifetime." I say with more venom than I intended too.

"I'm sorry, but I never make a promise I don't believe I can keep. I don't expect you to trust me easily, but please don't brush me aside either." Rosalie says with conviction as gently cradled the side of my face. I couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle into her hand.

"I'm sorry. I just….I didn't mean to sound rude….I….it's just that I've spent most of my life trying leaving not to trust people and there have been so many broken promises." I sigh as I feel a few tears escape.

"I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with, but they're not here. I'm not going to hurt you and judging by all those scars that's something you're not used too. Don't worry about upsetting me because you're not going too." I really wish I could believe Rosalie. Her eyes look so genuine, but I don't know if I can. Something in me keeps telling me that I should trust her though.

"How can you be so sure of that? I'm a screw up and I've been known to be kind of clumsy." I feel my heart skip a beat when she chuckles softly as she gently runs her fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but I'm trying to imagine you being clumsy and it's rather cute. My opinion might be biased, but I don't think you're a screw up. If you don't believe me now then ask me again in a week, or a month, or a year and I can promise you that my opinion will not change." Rosalie says softly as I feel myself smiling.

"Okay," I say softly as a warm feeling starts to spread through my body. I don't know what it is about Rosalie, but she just makes me feel special.

"Good now start eating before your food gets cold, and please eat as much as you want it's not like any of us will eat it." Rosalie says with a sweet smile as she gently kisses my forehead and pulls my plate closer to me.

I look at the plate before I look at Rosalie again. "Why do you care so much? You hardly know me. I heard that vampires aren't known to care about random strangers they find in the woods." I say hoping that I didn't offend her.

"You're not some random stranger to me Bella." Rosalie says as she slowly reaches her hand up and places her hand back on my cheek.

"Then what am I because honestly Rosalie you're confusing the hell out of me." I say softly as I lean into her touch again. I don't understand why I keep doing that, but I can't lie and say I don't enjoy it.

"How much do you know about vampires?" Rosalie asks me gently as I feel her trying to move her hand away from my face. I quickly grab her hand to keep her from moving away.

"I know they're supposed to have red eyes and are not very nice. But you have gold eyes and you've been really nice to me." I say simply as I nuzzle her hand resisting the urge to purr.

"My eyes are gold because I feed from animals not humans. Bella do you know what a mate is?" I look into Rosalie's eyes and see that she's clearly nervous about something.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say that I do. There's a gaping hole in my education both in the human world and ours." I watch as a frown forms on Rosalie's beautiful face, and I hate that I caused it. I never want to be the reason for her to be unhappy.

"How much do you know about your own kind?" Rosalie asks as she moves to take a sit next to me keeping her hand on my cheek.

"I know I don't age as long as I shift, but other than that not much." I say with a shrug as I see Rosalie's frown deepen.

"So you never really had anybody explain shifting to you. What about your parents?" Rosalie asks hitting a sore subject.

"I don't want to talk about them right now." I sigh as I release Rosalie's hand and wrap my arms around myself. I was afraid she was going to ask that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Bella, but I thought it was tradition or something for old shifters to explain everything to the next generation of shifters." I look up and see that Rosalie is being genuine.

"My parents never shifted. They thought I was a freak when I did." I mumble as I try to pull my knees up to my chest, but stop as I remember my stitches.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant to bring up bad memories." Rosalie says as she starts running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"It's okay Rose you didn't know. It's my fault for questioning you in the first place. I'm just not used to people caring about me for seemingly no reason." I say softly as I reach over t grab her hand. Something about being in physically contact with her makes me happy. I'm not quite sure how to explain it.

"Okay so on to less depressing subjects like you eating. If Esme comes back and finds out I haven't fed you she'll have my head." I couldn't resist growling at the thought of somebody hurting Rosalie.

"Oh no I'm sorry I was just kidding beautiful. Esme would never hurt me, but she wouldn't be very pleased if she found out you didn't at least eat a little something." Rosalie says with a gently smile as she stands up and grabs my food.

"Is she always like that? I mean she sounds very motherly if that's the right word." I say as I watch Rosalie quickly heat up my food for me.

"Oh she is very motherly, and I'm sure if you let her she would shower you in motherly love. I'm also sure you would quickly become her favorite." Rosalie says with a gently smile as she places my food in front of me again and hands me a fork. "Eat, please." She says as she begins to clean the kitchen.

I eat in silence for a while as I watch Rosalie quickly clean and put away all the dishes she used. She really is a gorgeous creature, but I still don't understand what I feel for her. I feel like I'm connected to her in a way I've never been connected to anybody, but that still doesn't explain anything.

"Bella," Rosalie says softly as she comes to sit down next to me. "I need you to try and do something for me. You don't actually have to start now, but I need you to at least think about it." Rosalie says sounding rather serious.

I put my fork down and gently turn to face her. "What would you like me to do?" I ask as I watch her start to fidget. I can't say I've ever seen a vampire fidget before.

"I would like for you to try and work on trusting me. I imagine that isn't an easy thing to ask of you, but I hope you know or learn that I will never hurt you Bella." I watch as Rosalie's eyes start to mist over as she looks at me.

I nod silently as I think about what she said. "I believe you when you say that you won't hurt me." I say simply as I watch her. I honestly believe that for the first time in a long time I trust somebody, Rosalie.

"That's good," Rosalie says as she runs her fingers through her hair as she sighs. "I just not sure if that's the same thing as trusting me though."

"For me that's pretty much the same thing. For the years of my life that I can remember I've been surrounded by people who have done nothing but hurt me." I watch as Rosalie's eyes blacken as she fights to hold back a growl.

"I hate how you can say that so matter of fact. I hate how poorly people have treated you." Rosalie growls as she stands up and starts pacing in frustration.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but for me it is a matter of fact. You've seen the scars the fact that you haven't added to them by now is an abnormality for me. Nothing against you personally it's just common knowledge that people don't like me." I say with a simply shrug.

I gasp as Rosalie is suddenly standing in front of me trapping me between her body and the island. I look into her pitch black eyes and I'm surprised by the fact that I'm not afraid.

We just stare at each other in silence as I watch Rosalie battling with herself internally. "I would never hurt you, and I want to kill anybody who ever has." Rosalie growls as she leans forward and gently rests her head on my shoulder.

I slowly wrap my arms around her neck hoping it doesn't make her angry. I gasp again when she wraps her arms around me quickly lifting me up. I wrap my legs around her waist as she quickly takes off upstairs.

"Are you taking me back to the room I woke up in earlier?" I don't know why but something inside of me is hoping that she says no. Something about that room makes me feel weird.

"No, you're mine which means you're going to be staying in my room." She says as she walks up the stairs at a fast yet gentle pace.

What does she mean I'm hers? I decide to wait until a later time to ask her. I'd rather try and calm her down first. She seems really upset over something.

Rosalie carries me into what I assume is her room. She gently sets me down on the bed before she walks over and closes the door. I watch as she leans against it taking slow deep breathes.

I take a moment to look around. "I like your room." I say softly hoping to break the awkward tension that's starting to build around us.

"I'm glad you like it." She says softly as she continues to lean against the door with her eyes closed.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry I really didn't mean too." I say as I start to stand up and walk over to her. I'm quickly stopped by a sharp pain shooting up my leg.

Rosalie's suddenly standing in front of me quickly lifting up off my leg. "You should really be more careful Bella." Rose says as she gently sets me down on the bed again. "I'll go get you some pain medication." She says in a neutral tone as she walks into her bathroom.

She quickly returns with pills and a glass of water. Wait. Why were my pills in her bathroom? Was she planning on me staying in her room?

"Thank you," I say softly as I quickly take the pills and finish off the glass of water before handing it back to her. I gently start to adjust the mass of pillows filing Rosalie's bed as I start to get comfortable.

Now that I think about it today's the first time in awhile that I've been able to sleep in an actual bed. "Would you like to get some sleep now?" Rosalie asks as I see she's taken her spot by the door again.

"Rosalie, would you….I mean you don't have too….could you maybe…." I sigh in frustration as I fail to find the right words.

"Bella, would you like for me to lie down with you?" Rosalie asks as though she could read my mind.

"If you're okay with that it's only until I fall asleep….if you'd rather go do something else I understand. I don't want to be a bother or anything." I mumble as I start fidgeting again.

"Of course I can Bella. Please never be afraid to ask me if you need or want something." Rosalie says softly as she moves to sit down next to me on the bed.

"I'm not very good at asking for things." I say softly as I feel Rosalie reach up and gently brush my hair out of my face.

"Then we'll work on it beautiful, but for now how about you get some sleep." Rosalie says as she slowly slides down in bed waiting for me to join her.

I slide down next to her and stare at the ceiling. Neither of us wish to break the tranquil silence that has managed to settle between us.

I close my eyes and I feel Rosalie turn on her side and gently wrap her arm around my waist pulling me closer. The feel of her ice cold skin against my forever burning flesh feels nothing short of amazing.

In a matter of minutes I feel myself starting to drift off hoping and praying that when I wake up all of this won't be some cruel dream that my mind created. With that thought in my mind a finally fall asleep feeling Rosalie pull me that much closer.

 **A/N 2:** So as you can see I've made quite a few changes but trust me it will make sense in good time. Also I decided to add the wolves simply because I've never worked with them before.


	4. She's Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I'm okay with that.

 **A/N:** So I'm sorry the updated chapters are taking so long. Finals have been Satan this semester. Also I'm not sure if I made an announcement for this story, but I have a new beta, **Amber,** she's annoying, she nags, but damn is so on the ball. I'm just kidding about the annoying and nagging…..kinda. She's my little sister who's funny as fuck so I can get away with saying stuff like that because she'll understand. Anyway! On with the story!

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I feel myself starting to purr softly as I hold Bella as tight as I can without hurting her. She looks so peaceful while she sleeps. I think this is the only time she is ever truly unguarded.

Finally being able to hold my mate in my arms brings me such an amazing feeling of happiness that I will never be able to describe in words. Even if she doesn't know that she's my mate yet I finally feel like I'm not alone in this world. I just hope that she can accept all of me when the time comes to tell her.

My happy inner musings are interrupted by the sound of my family returning. I sigh softly as I gently slide from underneath Bella. I watch with a faint smile as she searches from me in her sleep before settling for the pillow I was lying on.

I lean over to gently kiss her forehead before I run downstairs to join the rest of my family. They're all seated in their usual spots waiting for me patiently. "How is she doing dear?" Esme asks me concerned. I smile softly at the level that Esme already cares for her.

"Bella's doing okay. After I calmed her down I talked her into washing up and eating. I gave her some more pain pills so she's asleep right now." I say with a smile as I take my usual seat on the couch next to Jasper and Alice.

"Do you know what caused her to freak out earlier?" Carlisle asks as he leans forward in his seat interested.

"I don't know for how long or how many but vampires are the ones who hurt her. She has a lot of scars across her body that shows she's had multiple encounters. She's hasn't really had any good in her life." I say sadly as I remember the lashes across her back.

I hear Edward gasp softly as he reads my mind and see the lashes as well. "Carlisle I can't read Bella's mind. Could it be from all the potential venom she's been subjected to?" Edward asks.

"That's a possibility, but I won't know for sure until I can run a few tests." Carlisle says with a twinkle in his eye that I kill quickly.

"I don't want you treating her like she's a science experiment Carlisle. She's been through hell and I refuse to make her feel like she's going through it again." I growl softly as I clench my hands trying to control my anger.

"You're right I'm sorry. I would much rather she rest and recover. We can figure out the rest later when she's ready." Carlisle says with a slight head nod in apology.

"Speaking of Bella do you know if she's your mate or not? Have you been able to confirm it?" Emmett asks with too much excitement in his eyes.

"I feel in my heart that she's my mate but Bella doesn't even know what that means. She also doesn't know all that much about shifters either." I sigh as I rub my face in frustration. Why can't anything ever be easy for me?

"So you mean she doesn't know anything about imprints?" Edward asks me clearly already knowing the answer.

"No, and I didn't feel like it was my place to try explaining it to her. I just already love her so much and I don't know what to do." I groan as I lie back against the couch and look at the ceiling.

"Carlisle do you think it would be possible for you to call Billy Black? Maybe he could send some shifters over to talk to Bella." Esme says and I realize that she's a genius.

"If the rest of the family and Bella are okay with that I can try and arrange that." Carlisle says as he looks around at us.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I feel like…." Edward says and I cut him off before he even has time to finish his sentence.

"I don't care about your feelings right now Edward. This is about Bella. If calling the wolves can't help her then why shouldn't we?" I growl as Emmett quickly comes to Edward's rescue.

"Rose, please calm down. If you let Edward finish I'm sure it's not what you think." Emmett says with hope in his voice.

"Thank you Emmett," Edward says as he grabs Emmett's hand lacing their fingers together. "What I was going to say was I don't feel like it's a good idea to call because I don't trust Bella. The only thing we know about her is that she is a shifter. For all we know the shifters could have sent her here to kill us." I watch as Emmett quickly drops Edward hand.

"See that's why I didn't want his opinion on my mate!" I growl softly trying to not to wake Bella up.

"Weren't you hopeful that Emmett was your mate when you first found him?" Edward says with a cocky tone to his voice. Clearly he doesn't know the first thing about me.

"Actually no because if you haven't quite noticed I'm a bit of lesbian. I just so happen to have a penis. I prefer breasts over dick you annoying prick." I hiss as I move to get off the couch, but am quickly stopped by Jasper and Alice.

"Edward it would be in your best interest if you stopped talking right now." Emmett says as a warning as Edward begins to open his mouth to say something else.

"I don't think we should argue about this especially not while Bella is upstairs resting. Edward if you have an issue with Bella it's best that you keep it to yourself." Carlisle says as he shoots Edward a pointed glare.

"Carlisle's right Edward. Whether you like it or not Bella's family now which means you are to treat her as such." Esme also says with a glare in Edward's direction.

I begin to relax a little knowing that my family is on my side in this matter. "Just because you can't read her mind doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve your trust Edward. It just means that you rely on your gift way too much." I say taking another shot at Edward before I relax back into the couch.

"Speaking of which, Rosalie would it be possible for me to run a few tests on Bella to see if the vampire venom has affected her in any way?" Carlisle asks with too much excitement in his voice for my liking.

"Right now I don't believe Bella is very comfortable being around all of you, but….." I don't get to finish my sentence before I'm being cut off by Edward.

"So she's willing to be around you because she's your "mate", but she won't be around the rest of us." Edward says using the air quotes and everything.

"Edward, I say this with so much love, but shut the hell up. You're being an asshole to Rosalie over nothing! Bella is her mate if you can't accept that than you and I are going to have some serious issues." Emmett growls as I watch his eyes turn black.

"I'm just trying to look out for our family! What if whomever left her in the woods to die is still out there? What are we going to do?" Edward says seriously not helping his situation at all.

"Then we will protect her like family. Bella is Rosalie's mate which means that she's now a Cullen whether she knows it or not." Alice says from next to me.

"Rosalie, what were you going to say before Edward so rudely interrupted you." Esme says softly.

"I was going to say I would like to start introducing Bella to all of you one on one so we don't overwhelm her. She already knows Carlisle, but I think he kind of creeps her out." I say with an apologetic smile his way.

"That's okay I will admit I am a bit creepy. Maybe it would be best to introduce her to Emmett, Alice, and Esme first. They're the most outgoing in the family." Carlisle says with a gentle smile.

"That's a great idea." Esme says with a happy smile as leans over to kiss Carlisle on the cheek.

"I think I'll talk to Bella about the La Push wolves when she's feeling better, but for now I just want her to relax and get used to us more." I say with a softly.

"Woo! This means I have an awesome new sister! Maybe when she's feeling better and learns to love me she'll want to wrestle." Emmett says with his classic boyish smile.

The smile that creeps onto my face is quickly wiped away as I hear a terror filled shriek come from upstairs. I run upstairs and find Bella thrashing around trying to fight off whatever villain is plaguing her dreams.

I waste no time climbing into bed beside her and pull her into my arms gently. I gently place my hand on her stomach underneath her shirt and start rubbing small circles as I whisper comforting words in her ear. Immediately she begins to calm down and settle back into a peaceful sleep.

"She sure does have a strong set of lungs. I'm pretty sure that everyone in China could hear her loud and clear." Emmett says as he stands just outside of my room with Esme and Alice.

"Did you mean to make that sound as dirty as it did?" Alice chuckles softly clearly trying to lighten the somber mood.

"I want to say yes, but no not really. I'm mostly just trying to make Rosalie smile. She looks like she wants to cry right now." Emmett says softly as he starts to pout.

"Is she okay dear?" Esme says as she stands in the doorway next to Emmett and Alice looking concerned. I can already tell that they care for Bella a great deal.

"I think so, but honestly I'm not sure. I'm sure this is a regular occurrence in her life, and I'm pretty sure she tore out a few of her stitches." I sigh as I feel her starting to bleed onto the bed.

"If it's okay I can have Carlisle come in and fix them real quick." Esme says softly as they all continue to hover by the door.

"Can you give me a few minutes to wake her up? I don't want to scare her." I whisper softly as I gently kiss Bella's hair as she snuggles into me more.

"We'll wait downstairs with the others. We'll send Carlisle up whenever you're both ready." Alice says softly as the others softly start to follow her sparing Bella one more concerned glance.

I gently nuzzle Bella's neck as I start running my fingers through her hair. "Bella, my beautiful girl, you need to wake up for me." I whisper softly.

I hear her softly grumble and shake her head as she settles deeper into the bed. Dear god she's so adorable.

"I know you don't want to beautiful, but you accidentally popped some of your stitches. I would hate for you to bleed out on my bed that definitely ruin all the great memories we could make in it." I couldn't resist smiling as I hear Bella inhale sharply.

"Is that how you usually wake injured people up?" Bella mumbles softly still half asleep.

"Only the beautiful ones, so it's a very select group." I say with a cheeky smile that I know she can't see.

"It sounds very select. How many people are in this group of yours?" Bella asks as she slowly starts to wake up more.

"Only one," I say feeling daring. I lean over and gently kiss her cheek. I feel her smile as she moves her hand up to tangle in my hair.

"You still confuse the hell out of me Rosalie, but right now that doesn't seem like such a bad thing." Bella says softly as she starts to fall back asleep.

"Oh no no no beautiful girl. You need to wake up for me so we can get your side patched up." I say as I gently remove her hand from my hair.

"Wait is that why my side feels sticky? What the hell happened?" Bella says in a panic as she tries to roll over to look.

"While I was downstairs talking with my family you had a nightmare. When I came in you were thrashing around and popped some of your stitches." I watch as Bella tries to curl into a ball as the mention of her nightmare.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your talk with your family." Bella mumbles as she slowly and somewhat reluctantly tries to remove herself from my arms. In return I tighten my grip around her waist careful not to pop anymore of her stitches.

"Please don't feel bad beautiful. Also just between me and you I enjoy your company way more than theirs." I say with a cheeky smile causing her to smile softly.

"Still I'm sorry I bothered you with my stupid nightmares. You know you didn't have to come in here right? I'm used to dealing with them on my own." Bella says softly as she tries moving away from me again. Once again I gently stop her and pull her closer.

"I was trying to be your Knight in Shining Armor. Don't steal my thunder ." I watch as a blush starts creeping up her neck.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles softly as she hides her face behind her hair.

"You know you apologize a lot which is really unnecessary. Now with that being said we need to get up so Carlisle can patch up your side." I groan mentally at the thought of having to let my mate out of my arms.

"Do I really have too? I quite enjoy laying here with you, and no offense but Carlisle makes me kind of uncomfortable." Bella says softly as if my family can't hear her.

"Strangely enough you're not the first person to say that. He has the tendency to get a little bit too excited about his work." I say with a shrug as I start to sit up gently pulling Bella up with me.

"Oh my god Rosalie, I'm so sorry about your bed." Bella gasps as she looks over and sees the large blood spot she left in the middle of my bed.

"Bella, please don't worry about it. I wasn't that fond of this bed spread anyway." I say with a gentle smile.

We're interrupted by a gently knock on my bedroom door. "Come in Carlisle," I say as I gently pull Bella to sit between my legs as I feel her starting to tense up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this will only take a few minutes." Carlisle says as he quickly slides on his gloves and begins getting everything ready.

"Okay," Bella says quickly as she reaches over to grab my free hand. I gently lift her shirt so Carlisle can access her wound without exposing her too much.

"I promise I'll try to be as fast as I can." Carlisle says softly as he gently starts to remove the stitches Bella had and cleaned out her wound.

"It's okay beautiful. I know it hurts, but the faster he finishes the sooner you can have another pain pill and go back to sleep." I whisper softly in Bella's ear as she tries to move away from Carlisle while he works.

"I'm sorry that this hurts Bella, but if you could please try and stay still it'll make this go faster." Carlisle says as he gently starts to put in her new set of stitches.

Bella whimpers softly as she fights to stay still. I tighten my grip on her hand and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry beautiful," I growl softly as I glare at Carlisle. I hate that she's in so much pain right now.

"Okay, I'm finished I just have to clean it up and put on a fresh bandage." Carlisle says as he lays everything out.

"Carlisle if you don't mind I think I'll take care of that. I think Bella needs a break plus she's still really tired." I say hoping that he gets the hint that I'm starting to feel protective of my mate.

"Of course I'm sorry. You know how to do this so I'll just be leaving now. Remember to give her another pill." Carlisle says quickly as he makes a speedy exit when he sees my eyes starting to blacken.

I take a few deep breath was wait for my eyes to return to their normal color. "Rose are you okay?" Bella asks as I feel her starting to move around more.

"I'm okay beautiful. Let's get you up and to the bathroom so we can finish cleaning you off and get you a new shirt.

I gently move Bella forward so I can slide out from behind before gently picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Again you know I can walk right? You really don't have to carry me." Bella mumbles as I feel her nuzzle my neck.

"We've already talked about this Bella. I'm carrying you to make me feel better so stop complaining it won't get you anywhere." I say as I gently place her on the counter.

"I don't mean to sound rude but can we hurry up and finish? You promised me more sleep and cuddles ." Bella said with a cheeky smile.

"I remember the more sleep, but I don't remember saying anything about cuddling." I say with a raised eyebrow. Not that I'm against cuddling with my beautiful mate because I'm not.

"Then it was implied either way we're still cuddling." Bella says with a simple yet painful shrug.

"Okay, then let's get you cleaned up and the dressing on the bed changed." I say as I quickly follow Carlisle's instructions and have her stitches covered up in no time.

"Wait here and take your medicine while I change the bedding. I'll come get you when I'm finished. Don't even try moving." I say with a playful glare.

"You're lucky I find bossy sexy especially on you or this wouldn't be fun." Bella says with a cheeky smile knowing she caught me off guard.

I say nothing as I by vampire standards stumble out of the bathroom and have the bedding changed in no time. I walk back into the bathroom with a new shirt for Bella, and again get caught up staring at the scars marring her back. Every time I see them a new wave of anger and hatred hits me.

I didn't even realize that I was growling until I heard Bella release a pain filled squeak as she attempts to stand on her hurt leg. I quickly have her lifted in my arms bridal style. "I thought I told you not to move." I whisper softly as I nuzzle her neck trying to calm down.

"Well you started growling and you looked really angry. I tried calling your name, but you weren't listening to me. Are you okay? Why did you start growling at me?" Bella says as I can hear in her voice that she's hurt by what I did.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you beautiful. I just hate that you've been so hurt, and seeing the scars just really upset me. I'm sorry if I scared you." I say as I continue to nuzzle her neck.

"You didn't, but umm can I have my shirt now?" Bella mumbles softly as I feel her starting to move around in my arms in discomfort.

"Oh right I'm sorry." I mumble as I quickly carry her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed before I hand her the shirt I grabbed for her. I look away quickly willing myself not to start getting hard at the fact that my mate is sitting on my bed topless.

"You don't have to lie down with me if there's something else you'd rather do." Bella whispers softly having lost the confidence from earlier.

"Too late I've already cleared my schedule just for you beautiful." I say as I gently help Bella position herself on the bed so she doesn't agitate her stitches again.

"Thank you again Rosalie. You've been really great and I don't know how I can ever repay you." Bella says as she I hear her voice starting to drift off.

I slide in behind her and pull her close to me. There are so many things I wish I could say to that, but at this point I don't think she would hear me anyway.I'm more than happy to just have her in my arms.

 **A/N 2:** I'm going to try have all of the revised chapters finished before I start summer school just so I can start the new ones already.


	5. Meeting Emmett

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

 **A/N:** I guess being finished with midterms has allowed my mind some freedom to build my stories pretty much non-stop.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V**

I sigh happily as I feel Bella nuzzle into my neck gently. I gently slide my hand understand Bella's shirt and trace the raised skin across her back. I hate that she's have to bare this scars for the rest of her life.

"Have I ever told you that you have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve?" I turn to see Emmett leaning against my doorframe smiling softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Emmett." I sigh as I turn to look at the ceiling as I continue to trace Bella's scars.

"I know that you're blaming yourself for Bella's life. You feel like it's your job to protect her, and you're angry that she's had such a hard life." Emmett says sounding the most serious I think I've ever heard him.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you've been hiding a talent from us all this time." I chuckle darkly knowing that he figured me out.

"Rosalie talk to me. We're supposed to be best friends, but in the two days Bella's been here I feel like you're trying to shut me out." Emmett says as he moves over to my vanity to grab the chair and move it closer to the bed.

"I really don't know what you want me to say right now Emmett.. I just have a lot of emotions swirling around in my head and in my heart. It's just a lot to process right now." I sigh as I feel Bella trying to roll over onto her bad side. I gently stop her and pull her to lie on top of me some more.

"Well how about you try talking about it? Maybe we can figure them out or at least put them in better perspective." Emmett offers softly.

"I don't know much about Bella, but I know what I want to know everything about her. I want to know her favorite color, her favorite food, does she always cuddle or is she just that way with me? At the same time though Edward has a point. Who hurt her and left her for dead and why? Are they going to come back for her?" I feel Bella move closer as though she can sense my distress.

"I don't know how to answer those questions Rosalie. Bella really seems to like you, and I think if you take things slow everything will work out." Emmett says with a gentle smile. "Besides it doesn't really matter to me who hurt her. When I see them their ass will be grass by the time I'm done. Nobody gets away with hurting my new little sister."

"I'm so afraid I'm going she's going to decide to leave or something. Emmett, I just found her and it would kill me if I lost her so soon. She doesn't even know that she's my mate. Hell she doesn't even know what that is!" I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths inhaling Bella's unique scent that helps calm me down.

"You have one of two choices then. You can either just straight up tell her that she's your mate and you can let her decide what to do from there. Or you can wait and show her what it means to be your mate, and then tell her." Emmett says with a simple shrug.

"I want to show her that she's worth being loved and cherished. I want to give her all the love that she clearly missed out on while growing up. I want to show her that she's beautiful because I don't quite feel like she believes me when I call her that. Most importantly I want her to be happy." I gently kissed Bella's forehead and we watch as a soft smile breaks out on her face.

"Mmm Rose," she mumbles softly as she moves down to snuggle further into my breast. It's good to know that she likes my breast, but would she like what she found further down south?

"If I didn't know any better I would think that she was awake and listening to our conversation. She clearly likes you and I think she's a definite keeper." Emmett chuckles softly as he too looks at Bella in amazement.

"Yeah she definitely is." I say with a content smile as I close my eyes. I really enjoy the feeling of having Bella resting peacefully in my arms.

I don't know how long I lie there enjoying Bella before Emmett interrupts the peace. "What would you like to do about Edward?" He asks softly as he stares at Bella.

"He's your mate so really it's your decision. I refuse to allow him to try and treat Bella like she's less than any of us." I smile down at Bella as I hear her release the most adorable meow.

"He has an issue with your mate so it's both of our decisions." Emmett says as he smiles softly at Bella. "I wasn't aware that shifters meowed." He says as he leans further back in his chair.

"I feel like there's more to the story of why Edward doesn't like Bella. I would rather hold off on any decisions until we find out what it is. And since she shifts into a giant white tiger so I guess so." I say softly as I hear Bella's heart starting to speed up.

"What would you like me to do?" Emmett asks as he too heard Bella's heartbeat starting to speed up.

"Don't talk so loud for starters," Bella mumbles as she buries her face in my chest. I don't quite think she knows what she's doing so I will myself not to get hard.

"I'm sorry Bella. We didn't mean to wake you. Would you like Emmett to leave?" I groan softly as I try to coax her away from my chest.

"Is Emmett the messy haired man from earlier or the really buff one?" Bella mumbles as she refuses to move away from my chest.

"I'm the buff one. Are my muscles just beautiful? I was hoping you would notice them." Emmett says in his usual playful tone.

"I like the vibes I got from you so you can stay, but keep the messy haired one way. He also creeps me out." Bella mumbles as she nuzzles my breasts. Dammit I can feel myself getting hard.

"That would be Edward who just so happens to have a stick up his ass right now. But I understand you not liking him a lot of people don't." Emmett says with a reassuring chuckle.

"I still don't know what a mate is. Also Rosalie is that your hand or are you just happy to see me?" Dammit all to hell! I was hoping she would have moved by now.

"Umm I'm happy to see you?" I for some reason state it like a question hoping that she's still too out of it to care.

"I'm happy to see you too, but seriously can you stop poking me. I wanna go back to sleep." I hear Emmett trying to fight back a laugh at my expense.

"Well if you stopped using my breasts like the best pillows ever then we wouldn't have this problem." I sigh dramatically as I look down as see Bella's eyes open in shock.

She slowly leans up and looks between my face and my chest before an intense blush breaks out across her face and chest. She quickly moves away from me as though I've burned her and hides her face in the pillow next to me.

This time Emmett can fight back his laughter. He falls out of his chair from laughing so hard and I can't help but join him. She's just so adorable that I can't help myself.

"Rosalie she's so adorable oh my god. She's going to be a fantastic addition to the family." Emmett says with an approving smile.

"Wait what do you mean? Am I part of your family now?" Bella says as she sits up still blushing.

"Of course you are. We need a little life back in this family. Plus this is the most I've seen Rosalie smile since we met. If you leave she's going to go all mopey and trust me you don't want to see that." Emmett says with a dramatic eye roll.

"I've never really had a family." Bella says with a soft smile. I feel my heart break in my chest silently. How could this beautiful creature not have a family?

"As long as there's a Cullen around you will forever have a family Bella. Besides I have a feeling you're going to quickly become my favorite sister. No offense Rose." He says as an afterthought as he gives Bella a cheeky smile.

"None taken Emmett. I will happily lose my spot as your favorite to Bella she has certainly earned it." I say softly as I gently run my fingers through Bella's beautiful hair.

"Finally mopey Rosalie is gone. Let us pray that she never returns." Emmett says with his usual cheeky smile.

"I can't imagine Rose being mopey. Although based on the glare she's giving you I can see her having a bit of a temper." Bella says as I feel her move closer to me. I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her and pull her closer.

"You haven't seen anything yet. She isn't known as the Ice Queen for no reason." This time I growl at Emmett because he's enjoying this too much.

"Rosalie's pretty enough to be a Queen." Bella says with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Bella," I say as I lean down to kiss her cheek gently causing a light blush to break out across her slightly tanned skin.

"You two are so cute and sweet I can practically feel a cavity starting to form." Emmett says in an overly gay voice that he knows cracks me up every time he does it. This burly man sounding so feminine is such an oxymoron.

"Umm Emmett you do that a little too well not to be gay." Bella says trying to make a joke. She doesn't know how on the mark she is though.

"Well since I'm mated to a man I would say that it's safe to assume that I'm extremely gay." He says with a cheeky smile. I love this man so much he is literally the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for.

I want to be the one who gives Bella everything she's never had. If it were possible I would give this girl the world because she deserves it. The first thing I can do is give her the family that her heart clearly desires. I look between Emmett and Bella and smile. I think those two are going to make really great friends.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

I snuggle into Rosalie more as I listen to her and Emmett banter back and forth. I hope that one day Emmett and I will be able to just talk without him being worried. I can see that he's trying to watch himself and what he says around me.

I look up and see the smile on Rosalie's face widen. It calls my heart to beat faster. I still don't know what I feel for Rosalie, but I'm pretty sure I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep that smile on her face for as long as I can.

"Hey Bella Bear have you heard a single word we've been saying or have you been too captured by Rosalie's dazzling face?" Emmett asks suddenly making me feel very on the spot.

"Leave her alone Emmett it's not her fault I'm so pretty I could be a Queen. You're just upset she didn't say it to you." Rosalie says with a cheeky smile.

"Don't make me regret calling you pretty Queenie." I say softly as I gently poke her in the side. I hear Emmett trying to stifle his laughs in the background.

"Yeah Queenie, don't get such a big head or you might not be able to fit in your room anymore." Emmett laughs as he almost falls out of his chair.

"I hate you both right now." Rosalie frowns causing the smile to leave my face immediately. Did I upset her? I don't want her to be upset with me….

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I quickly as I feel panic starting to set in. I don't want to lose my new family yet….

"Oh no Bella I'm not upset. I'm just messing with you. I could never hate you beautiful." Rosalie says as she pulls me to lie down on top of her being mindful of my stitches.

"So you're not going to kick me out?" I whisper softly as I feel my heart clench at the thought of Rosalie not wanting to be around me anymore.

"Oh god no. I don't know if you know this yet, but I'm rather fond of you. I sooner kick Emmett out." Rosalie says with a gently smile as she begins to rub soothing circles on my back underneath my shirt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this rather sweet moment, but I'm really starting to feel line the third wheel." Emmett says with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I whisper as I rest my head on Rosalie's chest.

"It's okay Bella. I know it's going to take some time for you to realize that once you're a Cullen you're stuck with us. I'm sure Rosalie will always be around to remind you if need be." He says with a gently smile that helps me feel better.

"I'll remind you every single day if you need me too." Rosalie whispers softly as I start to purr softly. I can't remember the last time I've been this relaxed.

"How about I tell you how I joined the family? Maybe it will help you feel more comfortable." Emmett says with a bright smile. I nod silently too comfy to really move.

"I was 18 when I was changed by Carlisle. I was out hunting bears by myself and before I knew it the bears were hunting me. Luckily Rosalie happened to be out hunting at the time and carried me all the way here. I was bleeding all over the place, and she could have easily finished me off luck for me she didn't." Emmett says with a fond smile as he looks at Rosalie.

"Wow you must really enjoy saving lives Queenie." I mumble softly as I feel Rosalie chuckle from underneath me. I feel my heart flutter. It seems to do that a lot when Rosalie is involved.

"Emmett I just happened to stumble upon. You on the other hand I don't know. I heard you whimpering in pain, but none of the others could hear you. It was kind of weird really." Rosalie says softly as she gently runs her fingers through my hair.

"If it wasn't for Rosalie I would be dead and I never would have had the chance to meet Edward." Oh wait the creepy guy who doesn't like me is his mate?

"Well this just got awkward for me." I mumble as I hide my face in Rosalie's chest ultimately causing me to blush even more.

"Oh don't worry we have all told him that you're family and he's just going to have to get over whatever it is he has against you. You haven't done anything to him therefore he needs to stop being a little bitch." I bury my face deep into Rosalie's chest to stifle the laugh I feel forming in my throat.

"Watch it Bella. I'm starting to think you're more fond of my breasts than who they're attached too." I hear Rosalie release a shaky laugh as something pokes me in the thigh again. What is that?

Before I have the chance to ask my stomach begins to rather loud. I yelp softly as I feel Rosalie wrap both her arms around my waist and roll up over.

"Hey Rosalie I think it's time to feed your little tiger. Do you prefer your meat cooked or raw?" Emmett asks I believe in genuine curiosity. I watch as Rosalie slides down my body until her head is lying on my stomach.

My breath hitches as I feel Rosalie pull up my shirt and places a gentle kiss on my stomach. "Bella, please never be embarrassed to tell me if you're hungry. As I've said before any and all food in this house is yours now. Also please don't feel like you have to answer ony of Emmett's questions. He has about a million of them ready at all times." She finishes as she kisses my stomach again.

"I'll keep that in mind about the food. Also I don't mind answering his question." I say softly as I turn my head to look at Emmett. "To answer your question it depends. Eating cooked meat is good, but eating raw meat helps me heal faster. Even then I can only eat raw meat while in my tiger form." I say as I watch Emmett nod slowly as he genuinely listens to me.

"If eating raw meat helps you heal faster why didn't you say something earlier? I could have easily run out and caught you something." Rosalie says as she looks up at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt shining in her beautiful eyes.

"I didn't want to bother you. You've already done so much for me that I feel like I'm just a burden." I say with a sad shrug. I already feel like I'm taking advantage of her hospitality too much as it is.

"I must admit I'm getting a little tired of you being so hard on yourself Bella. You can't help the fact that you were attacked and got injured. Hell you almost died. Please don't feel like you're being a burden when that's not the case. Besides even if you weren't injured then I still wouldn't mind taking care of you." I look down and see Rosalie giving me a shy smile. Why would she be shy?

"Okay," I mumble softly. "I still can't go hunting in my condition, and I refuse to let you go Rosalie. You've already done too much for me today." I say as I watch a frown form on her face again.

"Okay then I'll go. Is there any particular kind of animal you prefer or will any animal work?" I smile softly at how concerned he sounds.

"Ummm I don't want to be picky so anything you can find will be fine I guess, but you really don't have to do this. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days give or take." I say softly also not wanting to be a burden to him too.

"Bella whether you understand this yet or not you're family now which means I'm not offering because I have too. I want to help you get better in anyway I can so if that requires me hunting down a buck or a mountain lion for you then so be it. Now again I ask is there anything specific you want or will anything do?" He says with a soft smile. I think I could get used to having Emmett as my brother.

"Anything you can find would be amazing. Thank you so much Emmett." I whisper softly as I feel Rosalie roll off me.

"It's my pleasure Bella." He says as he stands up. I watch him look between me and Rosalie for a few minutes seeming unsure. "Before I go I want you to know that I really want to hug you, but I know I can't right now. So whenever you're ready I'm going to give you a massive bear hug." Emmett says before he disappears out the window.

I smile softly as I think about what he just said. I think I could get used to having a family if all of them are as patient with me as Rosalie and Emmett are. I look down to see Rosalie smiling up at me again and again my heart begins to flutter. Am I falling in love with Rosalie?

 **A/N 2:** I'm trying to build Bella and Rosalie's relationship I guess you could say properly. Anyway we'll be finding some stuff out about Bella in the next chapter. Woo! Let me know what y'all think.


	6. Feud

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but if I did wouldn't that be awesome?

 **A/N:** So my mom has lost her ever loving mind since we put my dog down. I don't know what happened, but I seriously think we're going to have to commit her if she keeps this up. There is only so much White Cheddar popcorn I can buy before I call it quits.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

Rosalie and I lie in silence as we simply enjoy each others company. I don't think I've ever been able to just relax and enjoy somebody's company before.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Rosalie asks softly as she lifts her head off my stomach to look up at me.

"I can't honestly say I've ever been this comfortable and genuinely enjoying somebody's company as much as I enjoy yours." I say quietly.

"I'm really glad I can make you feel comfortable Bella." Rosalie says softly as she sits up and moves to get off the bed.

I move to follow her, but as I sit up I feel pain course down my side. This is why I hate stitches! They're more trouble than they're worth.

"Oh my god Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asks as she quickly rushes to my side. I for some reason have a strange warm feeling in my chest as I see the concern etched across her beautiful face. "Bella," she says again getting my attention.

"Oh….yeah I'm okay. I just keep forgetting about these damn stitches." I chuckle forcing myself not to make this awkward.

"Can you pull up your shirt for me Bella? I want to check and make sure you didn't put them out again." Rosalie says gently as she moves to stand in front of me.

I sigh as I slowly pull up my shirt. I fight back a hiss as I feel Rosalie gently press along the edges of my bandage. "It doesn't look to be infected, but there is some redness that we should watch out for. We just need to be more careful with your stitches until you've had a chance to eat. Hopefully the raw meat will help you." Rosalie says as she slowly helps me sit up and readjusts my shirt.

"You know you're allowed to ask me questions too right? Not just Emmett." I say kind of out of the blue.

"I don't want to ask you questions you're not ready to answer yet. Also I want to wait until you're more comfortable around me." She says with a gentle smile as she kisses my forehead before standing up.

"I already feel comfortable around you Rosalie." I say softly as I enjoy the warm feeling that washes over me again. I should really ask somebody about that because I'm enjoying it way too much which means there's a chance I could lose it just like everything else.

"I'm glad I make you comfortable Bella, but I want there to also be trust. I want you to talk to me because you want to, not because you feel like you have too." Rosalie says as she gently runs the back of her hand along my cheek. I could help but lean into her touch.

"I can understand where you're coming from." I say softly as I gently nuzzle her hand as I enjoy the cold warmth it provides.

"With that being said I won't ask you questions, but if you ever want to talk to me just know that I'm all ears." Rosalie says with a bright smile as she leans down to kiss my cheek. "Now let's go get you something fresh to eat." She says with a cheeky smile as she stands up and scoops me into her arms bridal style.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy carrying me more than you're actually worried about me hurting my leg." I mumble as I rest my head against her shoulder.

"I plead the fifth." She says as she walks out of her room and heads to the stairs. I force a strained smile to my face as we walk past her family. They're all just kind of staring at me, and it's a very uncomfortable feeling. After we finally make it outside I take a relaxing shaky breath. "I'm sorry I should have warned you. I would have taken you out my window, but I don't want to risk agitating any of your injuries right now." I nod silently as I accept her apology even though it's not necessary.

"It's fine. I'll have to get used to them eventually right?" I try to play it off, but my breaths are still kind of shallow and shaky. I'm not used to being around that many vampires at one time. It's still a bit nerve wrecking.

"That's entirely up to you Bella. I do think you would get along with our mother figure Esme and my sister Alice. They're both really easy going like Emmett." I nod silently to let her know I'm think about it.

"I think I'll stick to Emmett for right now. I'm not very good with social interactions and I'd like to stick to or practicing with just the two of you." I watch as Rosalie nods as she like between me and the path to the woods.

"I think you did very well with Emmett if you two constantly teasing me means anything." She says as we take off into the woods at a slow and gentle pace. I feel like I should be worried, but I trust Rosalie enough not to hurt me. She's had more than enough opportunities too.

We walk in silence for about 15 minutes later we walk into a clearing. I see Emmett standing there holding a live bear in a choke hold. I notice that his shirt is ripped in a few places and I begin to feel bad. "Emmett you could have just caught me a deer or something easier to hold onto. I'm sorry about your shirt." I watch as a bright smile spreads across his face.

"I wanted to catch you the biggest thing I could find within a close range. We need you all healed up so I can have an awesome tiger partner in crime in the future when I go hunting." I smile softly at his words.

"You didn't need to keep it alive until we got here you know. You can go ahead and kill it." I say as I watch him nod before applying pressure snapping the bears neck. He gently lies the bear down before walking towards me and Rosalie smiling.

"A bear for my Bella Bear." He says with an overly dramatic bow. "I hope you enjoy it. I'll see you both back at the house in a little while. Maybe if Bella's up to it we can have a movie marathon." I watch as his eyes light up like a little kid.

"We'll see how she feels when we're done here." Rosalie says with a gentle smile as we walk over to the bear.

"Awesome," Emmett says with one last smile before taking off towards the house.

"Wish him luck because Alice is going to rip him a new one over his shirt." I look at her in confusion. "Alice is very serious when it comes to clothes. Actually don't be surprised if she goes shopping tomorrow for clothes for you to wear." Rosalie says with a soft laugh.

"But I don't want clothes. I enjoy wearing yours they smell like you. If I had my own they wouldn't smell like you." I say with a frown. I quickly realize what I just said and try to recover. "Also I don't want you wasting money on me."

"All I said was that she was going to go shopping I never said you had to wear what she buys if you don't want too, but I'll make sure to throw in that I need some more shorts and tank tops just for you. Also it's never a waste beautiful you're part of the family so our money is your money." I smile softly as Rosalie gently set me down. She keeps her hands on my hips until I'm able to find my balance, but even then she still keeps one hand on my hip.

"Ummm when I transform my clothes are going to rip." I say as I look over my shoulder at Rosalie as I try to fight off a blush.

"I didn't think to bring you a change of clothes. I can always call Emmett and ask him to bring some if that's okay with you." I think about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'd be okay with that. I like Emmett he's really nice to me. Why don't you call him while I eat?" I say as I try to take a seat closer to the bear. I forgot about my temporary cast.

"How about we get you closer to the bear and then I'll call Emmett." I nod silently as Rosalie slowly and gently helps me walk towards the bear. Right now I really appreciate the fact that Rosalie's been carrying me everywhere because walking is more tiring than I thought.

As we come to a stop in front of the bear I gently push Rosalie back. "I can't transform with you this close to me. I don't want to risk hurting you by accident." I say quickly answering the look of confusion on her face.

She takes a few steps back without question. I turn to see that she's a good distance away before I close my eyes and allow my tiger to take over. I hear my clothes shred along with the usual cracking of my bones. I open my eyes when I hear a beautiful gasp behind me.

As I turn around to my eyes meet the most earth shattering gold eyes. I feel my world being to center around this one person. I don't know what this is, but I know I will do anything this beautiful creature asked of me even if it cost me my life.

Without thinking I start limping close to this creature that has managed to capture my heart so completely. "Bella…." The beautiful creature whispers as I move closer. When I'm finally standing in front of her I lean down and gently nuzzle her neck.

I purr softly when her beautiful scent hits me. Roses…...wait roses? Oh my god Rosalie! I quickly pull away and look at her in fear. I really hope I didn't just mess everything up.

"Bella it's okay beautiful. Come here," Rosalie says softly as she moves closer to me. I purr softly when I feel her gently stroke her fingers through my fur. "You're stunning," She whispers.

We stand there for a few minutes before the pain in my leg finally begins to register in my mind. I whimper softly as I reluctantly pull away. I really don't want to but I now I need to eat while the meat is still fresh so I can begin healing.

"You need to eat Bella. I'll be right here when you're finished." Rosalie says softly as she quickly figures out why I moved away.

I nod silently as I quickly give into my hunger. Usually I'm self-conscious about eating in front of somebody, but right now I'm too hungry to care. I gently hobbled over to the bear and lie down before I dig in. Standing as a human was challenging, but trying to stand is this form is painful and almost impossible.

When I about a little more than half way through with my meal I feel somebody sit down beside me as slowly start running her fingers through my fur. Without ever having to look up I know that it's Rosalie. "I was right you are the most beautiful creature ever." She whispers gently as she continues to pet me while I continue to eat.

 **Emmett's P.O.V**

I run back to the house with a bright smile plastered across my face. I don't even care that I'm about to get chewed out by Alice and probably Edward over my shirt. I feel like it was totally worth it since I got to help Bella.

I slow down as I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I quickly pull it out and see that it's a text from Rosalie.

 _Oh my god Emmett I think Bella just imprinted on me! I'm so excited! XD Also, can you go to my room and grab Bella another tank top and some shorts? I forgot that shifters rip their clothes and now she doesn't have any._

 _ **I'm so happy for you Rose you deserve some happiness. I'll be back that way with her clothes in a little bit. I hope Bella Bear is enjoying her bear. XP**_

 _Thank you._

 _ **My pleasure.**_

I slide my phone into my back pocket as I finish off the run to the house. As I walk through the front door the attack begins.

"Emmett, what the hell happened to your shirt? What have I told you about being careful when you go hunting?!" Alice shouts in horror when she sees my shirt. I personally don't think it's that bad besides it's not like I was ever going to wear it again anyway.

"Wait Emmett why did you go hunting? You just went two days ago." Leave it to Edward to keep track of when I go hunting. Sometimes I feel like he's trying to be my parent instead of my mate. In truth even I'm starting to question that.

"Well if you would have given me the chance to talk you would know that I didn't go hunting for myself. I went to caught Bella something to eat, and it just so happened to be a bear with a lot more fight than usual." I say with a simple shoulder shrug as everybody looks at me confused.

"Is that why Rosalie left with Bella? If she was hungry why didn't she just tell me I could have made something for her." Esme asks with motherly concern as always.

"Bella says that eating fresh meat helps her heal faster, and since her arm and leg are messed up I volunteered to go. I kept it alive until Rosalie could bring Bella so it was as fresh as possible." I watch as everybody nods slowly in understanding except for Edward.

"Why couldn't Rosalie go hunting for her? After all Bella is her supposed mate not yours." I can't tell if Edward is actually mad or if he's jealous but either way he needs to back off.

"Bella is the most comfortable around Rosalie, and since she can't walk somebody had to carry her as you saw. I don't know what you have against Rosalie and Bella, but you need to get over it. Oh and it's no longer a question Bella just imprinted on Rosalie." I say with a clipped tone so Edward knows that he's really pushing it.

"Oh that's fantastic! I'm so happy for the both of them." Esme gushes from her spot by the kitchen as Edward and I continue to stare each other down.

"Don't forget who was here first Emmett. I don't have to do anything you tell me too." Edward growls as he moves closer to me still glaring me down as though I'm going to cower in fear.

"You know that I seriously question being mated to you sometimes. You are quite possibly the coldest person in the world. You never even gave Bella a chance!" I don't know what crawled up his ass and died, but he needs to stop.

"Nothing crawled up my ass Emmett I just don't understand why you're so trusting. You don't even know Bella and yet you're so willing to do things for her. It took you weeks to warm up to me." Wait is he jealous or just an asshole?

"I don't know if you're being jealous or if you're just an asshole. I don't need to know everything about Bella to know that she needs have people in her corner. She's never had a family before and I'm just trying to show her how a family is supposed to act. So if I have to go out and catch her an animal everyday for the next million years I'm going to and you can't stop me!" I yell allowing my anger to get the best of me.

"It matters because she might be dangerous for all you know. None of us know anything about her or her past Emmett! Why are you always so willing to see the good in people that you know nothing about?" Edward says as he starts to growl at me.

"I was willing to see the good in you if memory serves correctly. Look how the hell that's turning out now. You never even gave her a chance! She's actually a really nice girl who deserves all the kindness in the world." I grow back at him. I also noticed how he never commented on the part where I question him being my mate.

"Is that supposed to prove to me that Bella isn't potentially dangerous? I mean honestly am I just supposed to welcome her into the family with open arms simply because Rosalie says she's her mate?" Edward asks me with a condescending tone.

"All of you welcomed me into the family with open arms. The only difference between Bella and I is that she's a shifter. Is that why you have a problem with her?" I ask honestly as I cross my arms over my chest.

"I will admit Bella being a shifter doesn't help her much, but I also don't like that all she has to do is open her mouth and now she has you and Rosalie wrapped around her finger." Yeah he's most definitely jealous which is more annoying than anything.

"If me wanting to help her is me being wrapped around her finger than I'm okay with that. I don't care what you think about it. If you can't learn to get over whatever this is you and I have nothing left to discuss." I say as I walk past him and head upstairs. I'm completely over this conversation and Edward's ego. He didn't always used to be an asshole, but I guess Bella being here is helping him show his true colors.

 **A/N 2:** So as the the story goes Bella's going to gradually start warming up to the rest of the Cullen's except for Edward because I don't like him. I feel like I make that very clear. Anyway let me know what y'all think.


	7. Hostile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but that's okay because I own all the awesome ideas in my story.

 **A/N:** I'm having so much fun torturing myself with updating what? 4 active stories! (2 are mini stories) I'm working on. On top of those 4 I have other stories in the works or that I'm editing. Also for all my Unexpected Love fans I haven't given up on that story I just have to figure how I want to continue and eventually end it.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

I walk into the bedroom that I share with Edward to quickly change shirts before I head to Rosalie's room to grab Bella a change of clothes. I also grab her a hoodie just in case.

As I head back downstairs I see Edward waiting for me with blackened eyes and a deep frown on his face. I guess it's clearly time for round two to begin.

"Where do you think you're going? You and I are nowhere near finished with our discussion, and why do you have Rosalie's clothes?" Edward asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You and I both know I don't have to answer you, but seeing as the rest of the family is curious I will. Rosalie forgot to bring Bella a spare set of clothes because she tore up the last set while shifting. I'm going to bring Bella Bear some." I say as simple enough as I can as I start walking towards the door.

"No, I forbid you from leaving this house until we are finished talking. If Bella really needs clothes Rosalie can come get them herself." Edward growls as he moves in the way of my path.

"I'm confused as to how you think you're actually going to stop me. I'm sure you don't actually believe that you can overpower me, do you?" I chuckle darkly as I imagine Edward trying to physically stop me.

"You know Jasper could stop you." I can't help but smile as I turn to look at Jasper. I watch as he shrugs his shoulders not really knowing how he got thrown into this.

"I'm sure he could since he's trained way more than I have, but from the looks of it he's not planning on moving to help you anytime soon. So now that we have that cleared up I'm leaving now. Edward please don't feel the need to follow me because I won't help you when Rosalie tries to rip you a new asshole." I laugh as I take off out the door ignoring Edward's anger filled growl.

As I'm running I take a few deep breaths to clear my mind. I don't want to seem negative while I'm around Bella. That's the last thing she needs on her plate right now. In a few minutes I'm standing in the middle of the clearing I left Rosalie and Bella in.

I make sure I'm quiet as I watch Rosalie gently pet Bella while she finishes eating. Wow Bella's huge, but she's so beautiful. I didn't realize I had said it outloud until I see Rosalie staring me down with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah she is," Rosalie says as she continues to pet Bella who seems to be unbothered by my being here. "Did you bring the clothes I asked for?" Rosalie asks as she turns to look at Bella.

"Yes, and you missed all of the fireworks." I chuckle softly as I begin to walk closer. "Edward is pissed off because I'm trying to help Bella and honestly I think he's just jealous I never fell over him like you're falling over Bella. At this point I don't even care what his problem is. I swear he acts more like my father than my mate, and at this point I'm just done." I sigh in frustration as I rub the back of my neck with my free hand.

"Are you saying you don't think you and Edward are mates anymore? How is that even possible? What changed?" Rosalie asks me as she keeps checking on Bella to make sure she's okay while we talk around her.

"To be honest I've been feeling this way ever since my newborn phase ended. My feelings for him started to dwindle and at first I thought it was because I wasn't a newborn anymore, but over time I felt like spending time with him was more of a chore than everything else. I never said anything because I felt like this happened to everybody. But I see how you act with Bella, and I see I've just been lying to myself this whole time." I groan as I walk closer to hand Rosalie Bella's clothes.

"I'm sorry Emmett. Would you like to stay here and spend time with Bella and I?" She asks clearly sensing that I have no desire to go back home right now.

"That would be awesome, but I think I'm going to wait back over there. She is a really big kitty with sharp claws that I would very much like to avoid her using them on me." I say with a cheeky smile as I gently pass Rosalie the clothes and start heading back to the middle of the clearing.

"Actually Emmett I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if you stayed close by. She likes you." I smile with joy as I take a few steps back from the girls and sit down. I watch as Rosalie talks to Bella about seemingly nothing while she finishes eating and I can't help but feel jealous of the bond they have. I can honestly say that Edward and I never truly had that.

Now that I think about it Edward and I have never been like the other mated couples in our family. We spend more time away from each other than we do together. We share a room, but really it's just a place for us to keep our clothes and maybe have sex once a year if that. The more I think about it the more I realize that Edward and I can't be mates. This makes me happy, but at the same time I'm sad because I really thought I had found my forever with him.

I look up as I hear my name being called. "I'm sorry what? I was a little lost in thought." I look up to see Bella back in her human form wearing the clothes I brought for her.

"Bella's been trying to get your attention. She was trying to say thank you for the bear and asked if you were okay?" I chuckle softly as I see Bella nodding her head from her spot next to Rosalie.

"You can come closer Emmett. Rosalie told me what happened between you and Edward. Are you okay? You look really sad." I nod as I slowly move closer. I'm not really sure how to answer her question since I have such mixed feelings about it.

I make sure to keep some distance before I sit down. I don't want to push Bella before she's ready. I know she hasn't had the best past with vampires and I would hate to overstep. When I see her start to shift uncomfortable I move back a little bit.

"Bella, you know you don't have to push yourself right? I'm just glad that you're willing to talk to me. If I even get too close for your comfort please feel free to tell me and I'll back off. I'd hate to upset my new favorite sister." I say with a sarcastic grin as I see Rosalie roll her eyes.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you Emmett." Bella says as she rest her head on Rosalie's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Edward I didn't mean to cause a fight." I watch as she starts fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's not your fault Edward was born with a stick up his ass. I think he's just mad that you're talking to me and not him. Plus the fact that he can't read your mind royally pisses him off." I say as I see confusion in Bella's eyes.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Some of the people in our family have powers. Edward can read everybody's mind except for yours. Alice is a seer which means she can see the future depending on when people make decisions, and Jasper is an empath and he can also project certain emotions he wants you to feel." I watch as Bella processes this information nodding slowly.

"So not all of you have powers?" She asks with genuine curiosity. I look at Rose waiting for her answer.

"Well for those of us who don't have gifts we like to believe that our strongest traits or characteristics as human were simply enhanced after our change. For example, Carlisle has amazing control over his bloodlust. Esme's motherly instincts I am sure we're enhanced because that woman has the ability to love just about anything. Emmett was incredibly strong when he was human and now he's just freakishly strong." Rosalie says with a cheeky smile.

"Well what about you? What trait did you carry over from your human life since you don't have a gift?" Bella asks innocently as she looks over her shoulder at Rose.

"Isn't it obvious? Rosalie was probably the most beautiful human in history." I say with a grin as I watch Rose roll her eyes at me playfully.

"Well that would explain why she looks like a freakin' goddess." Bella mumbles as looks at everything but Rosalie as a faint blush creaks along her cheeks.

"Oh so you think I look like a goddess?" Rosalie says with a cheeky smile as the blush makes its way up Bella's neck.

"I….well….you're really beautiful. It's like you're Aphrodite or something!" Bella shouts starting to get fluttered.

"You know you're really cute when you're flustered. There's no need to be embarrassed over complimenting me. Besides if I'm a goddess what does that make you?" Rosalie asks her in a gentle loving tone. I really hope Bella agrees to see this wolves soon cause Rosalie's clearly her imprint only problem is she doesn't know what that means.

"Well she can't be Hephaestus since she's not ugly, lame, or boring. I vote for Athena." I say as Bella and Rosalie both give me a curious look. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war. Bella looks like she's been through war a few times and here she is! Plus I think she's chock full of wisdom. We just have to discover what kind!" Rosalie smiles brightly at my explanation.

"Athena….I like it. It's cute and he's right it suits you very well." Rosalie says as she gently kisses Bella on the forehead.

"Thank you." Bella mumbles softly as she sits up to look at me. "If Rosalie is Aphrodite then I think Emmett should be Hercules since he's strong and from angles I guess you could say that he's cute." I place my hand over my un-beating heart in shock. Did Bella Bear just make a joke?

"Oh my god did Bella Bear just make a joke on my expense?" I say with an excited smile as she starts to blush again.

"I think it was more of a compliment as she gave you a new nickname Hercules." Rosalie says with a wink.

"Which I think is the coolest thing ever! Hercules is one of my favorite Disney movies." I again get a confused look from Bella. "Please tell me you know what Disney is?" I groan as she slowly starts to shake her head no. That causes me to groan louder.

"Emmett are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Rosalie asks me with an evil grin as I quickly figure out what she's thinking.

"Disney movie marathon!" I shout as I throw my hands in the air excited. We get to educate Bella is the beautiful art that is Disney.

"I feel like if you two are on the same page I should be worried, but you both sound excited so I'll go with it." Bella says with a shrug as she gently starts to stand up pulling Rosalie with her.

"Woo! This is going to be so awesome!" I shout as I fist pump the air. This is going to be a really great night. I stand up and start to walk in front of Rosalie and Bella back to the house. The bear seems to have worked it's magic. Bella's arm and leg seemed to have healed up rather nicely. I mean she's still kind of limping, but at least she doesn't need a temporary cast anymore.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I knew Bella's trying to put on a brave front so it seems like she's okay, but she needs to understand that she's still recovering. Her wounds still need time to heal so when we were about half way from the house I quickly scooped her into my arms before she had time to protest.

"Rosalie you don't have to carry me you know? I'm doing better so I can walk." She says as she tries to remove herself from my arms.

"You are doing better and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind." I say as I start walking back to the house with Emmett still in front of us.

"Rosalie, how is my leg supposed to get better if you won't let me use it?" Bella sighs as she wraps her arms around my neck begrudgingly.

"When we make it back to the house I'll put you back down. Does that sound fair enough?" I ask as I look down and see her nod softly.

"I feel like a burden by you carrying me all over the place. I don't want you to feel like I can't do anything on my own." Bella says as she rests her head against my shoulder and snuggles into my chest more.

"I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I'm feeling a bit overprotective of you right now." I say as I gently kiss her forehead. I look up and see Emmett giving me a knowing smile.

"Does carrying me around help you feel better?" She asks softly into my neck as she rests her head on my shoulder heavily.

"Yes because I know having you in my arms means that you're safe from harm, and that's giving me peace of mind right now especially on this uneven terrain." I say just as softly as she does.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that. If you want to carry me around I won't object." I can hear sleep starting to become thick in her voice.

"You're mostly just agreeing because you're tired and don't want to walk now aren't you?" I ask with a smile as she starts to blush. She tends to do that a lot and I think it's the most adorable thing ever.

"It's not my fault you're comfy. I was fine before you picked me up so really me not wanting to walk is your fault." I hear Emmett trying to resist laughing in front of us.

"I love her reasoning. You've got yourself a smart one Rosie watch out." I shake my head silently as I look between my beautiful mate and Emmett.

"Lucky for Bella I enjoy carrying her around." I look up and see the house just past the trees. As we get closer I have a bad feeling we're not going to be able to just go to my room and watch movies.

"Are you getting the same feeling I am Rose?" Emmett asks as he stood just along the edge of the clearing to our home.

I nod silently as I look down and see Bella resting peacefully against my chest. "I feel like there are about to be fireworks. You ready?" I asks as I gently start to rub my thumb along Bella's side. I really hope she doesn't wake up until we can get her upstairs.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. I just want to make sure Bella is okay." He says as we continue our walk to the front door. As we're about to walk up the steps we are met by a furious looking Edward.

"Oh how nice of you to finally return and you brought Rosalie's pet back with you." He growls causing both Emmett and I to growl back.

"Her name is Bella and if you address her as anything else I will kill you Edward. I'm sorry you and Emmett aren't working out, but that's neither my fault nor my problem. Now move," I growl as I check to make sure that Bella is still sleeping.

"You should have left her where you found her. She hasn't been here for 2 days and she's already causing problems!" He growls taking a step closer to me but is quickly blocked by Emmett.

"The only person causing problems right now is you Edward. You seriously need to back off before you and I really have issues." Emmett growls as he pushes Edward back into the living room. I make sure I stay close to Emmett as we walk into the living room.

"Edward sweetheart, why do you have such animosity towards Bella?" Esme asks in her usual sweet motherly voice.

"I can't read her mind therefore she must be hiding something from us." Is he serious? I mean honestly I can't tell if he's being serious or not. I look to Emmett and he seems to be having the same thoughts.

"Edward I don't quite think that's how this works. Just because you can't read her mind doesn't mean she's up to something. From what I can tell she doesn't seem to be hiding anything. She doesn't have any ill intent for anybody." Jasper says coming to our aid.

"That doesn't make her innocent Jasper. She could just be really good at hiding her feeling." Edward growls being unnecessarily hostile towards all of us if he keeps it up I'm going to hurt him.

"I can also feel the love she has for Rosalie and I can also feel that it confuses her. She's scared of what it could mean and of potential rejection, but at the same time she feels safe for the moment even though you're growling. Being in Rosalie's arms right now is probably the safest she's felt in years if her fear is anything to go off of." Jasper says as he sends me a sad smile.

"Again that doesn't mean she isn't here to kill all of us!" Edward growls as he turns to look at Carlisle. "Help me out here." He growls at Carlisle.

"Edward I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you this time. Whether you like it or not Bella is Rosalie's mate, and I believe what Jasper said. You appear to be the only person against Bella so I think it's best if you stay away from her." Carlisle says as he stares Edward down.

"Carlisle you can't be serious right now! So we're just going to take in any shifting bitch that Rosalie finds in the woods!" Edward growls louder as he turns towards us and crouches down getting ready to attack.

At this moment I feel Bella starting to wake up in my arms. I hold my breath as I watch her eyes open and take in her surroundings. Unfortunately her eyes lock on Edward's crouches and ready position. I feel her body tense up violently in my arms. "Oh shit….."

 **A/N:** So by a show of hands who can guess what's about to happen next? Oh and for anybody who reads my other stories y'all know I love going for shock value. Let me know what you think.


	8. Information

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and I never will, but that's okay because it wasn't gay enough for my taste. Sorry SM.

 **A/N:** So I'm planning to be done with these edits, but the time my next wave of updates roll around. I also want to thank all of y'all for being so patient with me through these updates. Y'all have been absolutely amazing.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I feel Bella start to shake violently in my arms. I remember what she said while we were out in the woods so I gently put her down and back away slowly. If she's wants to attack Edward then I'm willing to let her. He brought it on himself at this point.

"Why are you moving away from her? What is she really gonna do?" Edward says with a twisted sneer on his face.

Bella surprises us all by releases a ferocious growl as she crouches down in front of me still looking at Edward. She begins to shake violently as her growl increases in volume.

"Rosalie you might want to calm Bella down because Edward's future isn't looking very bright. Neither is the future of our living room." Alice says as she looks between Bella and Edward. They're still growling and glaring each other down.

"I don't know what makes you think that I'd actually want to stop her. Edward deserves everything he's probably going to get." I growl as I watch Bella's trembling starting to become more violent. She's probably trying to fight off shifting.

"Rosalie I know you're angry with Edward for what he said about Bella, but think about how Bella will feel when she's in control of herself. The only reason she's doing this is because she thinks you're in danger." Why does Emmett have to go off and be the voice of reason? I sigh as I crouch down behind Bella and place my hand on the center of her back.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, I'm going to need you to calm down and not kill Edward even though I kind of want you too. I know you're just trying to protect me, but I promise you that Edward isn't going to do anything to me. Nobody in the family is going to let him." I whisper in her ear softly as I slide my hand underneath her tank top. I've noticed that she seems to respond better when it's skin to skin contact.

Immediately I feel Bella respond to my touch as her muscles start to relax. Slowly we both stand up as she leans closer into my touch. I feel her body slowly stop trembling as she turns around to face me. She quickly throws her arms around my neck and rests her head in my shoulder.

"Edward I think it would be best if you left for a little while before Bella changes her mind and kills you. I'm serious when I say that I will let her if you keep this up." I growl as I feel Bella starting to tremble in my arms for a different reason.

I swiftly pick Bella up in my arms bridal style again and rush past everybody to my room. I shut the door behind us as I quickly take off Bella's tank top and my shirt as I lie us down in my bed. I rest Bella's head on my shoulder as I stroke my fingers along her back as I run my other hand through her hair.

I feel her starting to nuzzle in my neck as she wraps her arms around my waist tightly. "You knew I was probably going to kill him." Bella mumbles into my shoulder.

"I don't doubt that you would beautiful, but I know you wouldn't be okay with hurting Edward." I sigh as I gently trace my fingers along the scars marring her back.

"Would you have been able to forgive me if I had killed Edward?" Bella asks as she rests her chin on my shoulder as she looks up at me.

"I could never be mad at you beautiful. I appreciate how protective you got." I say as I lean up to gently kiss her forehead before laying back and look at the ceiling. In all honesty her getting protective was really hot.

"So two questions. Why did you take off my shirt? And what is poking me?" I look at Bella and see the she has a very confused look on her face.

"Oh umm I noticed downstairs that skin to skin contact relaxed you more." I say hoping to avoid her second questions. I really don't want things to become weird between us.

"Okay, now can you please answer my second question?" Dear god it's hard to deny her anything when she looks up at me with those innocent baby blue eyes or hers.

"Well ummm…..you see…..Bella…..I'm not exactly like normal girls." I watch as she does that adorable head tilt like a confused kitten. I just want to kiss her senseless right now, but I know I can't but dammit I want too.

"Is that your roundabout way of saying you have a penis?" I close my eyes tight afraid to see a look of disgust on her face. "Rosalie, can you please look at me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I feel her trying to remove herself from my arms.

"Oh god no Bella. You didn't upset me I'm just afraid this is going to change how you act towards me. I don't want you to hate me or be disgusted." I say softly as I resist the urge to look away.

"Why would I be disgusted? You're still the prettiest woman I've ever seen. You having a penis doesn't change that." I honestly don't even know words that could accurately describe how I feel right now.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." I sigh as I lean down to gently kiss her forehead. I can't wait until the day that I finally get to kiss her beautiful lips.

I feel Bella slide down in bed and rest her head on my shoulder. Her grasp around my waist loosens as I hear her heart rate starting to slow down. In a matter of minutes she's drifts back to sleep. Hopefully by now Edward has left and everything downstairs has been settled. I don't want him anywhere near Bella when there's a risk of him trying to hurt her. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of holding Bella.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

We all watch silently as Rosalie carries Bella upstairs. None of us say anything until they're both safely in their room with the door closed. Times like this make me really happy that we sound proofed all of the bedrooms.

We hear the click of the door closing and that's when all hell broke loose. "Edward you should listen to Rosalie and leave for a while. Ever since Bella showed up you've need nothing but hostile and an unnecessary pain in all of our asses." Alice says from her spot on the couch next to Jasper.

"Why should I be the one to leave? Why doesn't that mutt leave?" Edward growls as he turns to look at Carlisle for support again.

"Just because she's a shifter doesn't mean she shifts into a wolf." I mumble with my arms crossed trying to avoid talking to Edward. He clearly doesn't want to listen to anything I have to say right now.

"Wait if Bella doesn't shift into a wolf then what does she shift into?" Carlisle asks as I turn around and see interest shining in his eyes.

"She's a giant white tiger, and I must say that she's absolutely stunning." Carlisle looks like a kid who just walked into a candy store. I honestly didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I mean if there are wolf shifters than there would obviously be other things right?

"Carlisle, could you please focus! They're all basically trying to kick me out and you're standing there concerned with what kind of shifter Bella is! Are you serious right now?!" Edward shouts at Carlisle causing Esme to hiss on instinct.

"You might want to lower your tone before Esme takes a swing at you. You just seem to be on everybody's bad side today. Maybe you should leave before Alice tries to attack you as well." Jasper chuckles as he sends calming waves towards Esme.

"Why should I be forced to leave? I was here before Bella was and I'm sure I'll be here after she leaves." Something in the way he said that doesn't sit right with me.

"Edward, why did you say it like that? You sound as though you know that something is going to happen to Bella." I say as I cross my arms across my chest. I watch as a look of shock crosses Edward's face.

"Edward I've noticed that ever since Bella showed up you've felt nothing but animosity towards her. Now I'm feeling a strong sense of deception. So what are you trying to hide from all of us Edward?" Jasper says as he stands up next to me with his arms crossed.

"I'm not hiding anything that concerns any of you." Edward growls as he slowly starts to move towards the door.

"Since Bella is Rosalie's mate anything that concerns her concerns all of us Edward. Now what are you trying to hide?" Carlisle says as he appears behind Edward cutting off his only exit.

We all watch as Edward starts to look around frantically as all of us start to surround him cutting off any possible chance of an escape. He's clearly hiding something from us.

"Edward we know that you're hiding something and it's about Bella. If you know who hurt her then you have to tell us. We could always go get Rosalie and Bella if that helps make up your mind." Alice says with a sickeningly sweet smile as she stands by Jasper with her arms crossed.

"You sound like I'm afraid of them. Just because Bella's an overgrown cat that doesn't make me afraid of her." Edward growls as I see him trying to play off his fear.

"Oh really? You're not afraid of her? Then why did I feel fear when Alice mentioned bringing her back down here?" Jasper says with a cocky smile as Edward sends him a vicious glare.

"Shut up Jasper! Besides I don't know anything about her specifically." Edward says as he emphasizes that he's not sure if it's even about Bella.

"Tell us what you know and we'll decide from there." Esme growls as she stands close to Carlisle.

"A few days before Rosalie found Bella I was out hunting and heard the thoughts of 3 other vampires all males. They were talking about tracking done their newest hunt who was a shifter. They said that she was the most challenging one by far. One had a French accent and the other two sounded like they were from the north. Their might have been two more people with them, but I can't be sure. That's all I know!" He says sounding scared, as we see Esme slowly starting to advance on him.

"So instead of telling us this when Rosalie found Bella you decided that you would try to bully all of us into tossing her back towards her death?!" Carlisle growls in anger as he too starts advancing towards Edward. If I didn't know better I would think that Esme and Carlisle would gonna kick Eddy's ass.

"Also while we're on the topic of what Edward's done wrong. When were you going to tell us that you and Emmett weren't actually mates?" Alice says as she sends Edward a death glare.

"Emmett and I are mates! He's just a little bit confused by Bella's arrival and all. Right, Emmett?" Edward turns to look at me with hopeful eyes that have no effect on me. I've tried for so long, but seeing how instant Rosalie and Bella's connection is I can't keep lying to myself.

"I'm sorry Edward I've tried, but I can't keep doing this. Just by seeing how much Rosalie and Bella already care for each other I've realized that what we have just isn't enough anymore. I want to find my true mate, somebody who loves me for me and actually wants to spend time with me without trying to control me. I clearly can't have that with you Edward." I sigh as I watch and angry sneer mare Edward's face.

"So Bella shows up and you decide that I'm not good enough for you? That's not how this works Emmett. Whether you like it or not you and I are stuck together forever!" Edward growls at me causing me to instinctively growl back.

"Actually Edward that's not true. There are two kinds of mates in this world. You have soulmates and then you have familiar mates also known as temporary mates. What you and Emmett had was a temporary mating bond which can easily be broken if one mate decides that the other just isn't enough." Carlisle says causing Edward to growl louder in frustration.

"So you're saying that's it! If Emmett doesn't want to be with me anymore than it's over just like that?" Carlisle nods his head slowly. That clearly wasn't the answer that Edward wanted. He releases a terrifying scream that I'm pretty sure even Bella and Rosalie could hear before he pushes Esme out of his way forcing her to smash into a wall.

"Edward, don't stand there and act like you actually want to be with me! You act like you simply tolerate me, and we have sex maybe once or twice a year. You can't stand there and honestly tell me that you're happy being with me." I shout while Edward can still hear me.

Edward takes off out the front door before any of us even have a chance to react. None of us bother to chase after him because as this point none of us really care if he comes back. He's been nothing but a pain in all of our asses lately.

"Esme are you okay?" Carlisle says as he quickly rushes to her side. We all surround them as Carlisle helps her stand up.

"I'm fine Carlisle. That's sadly not the first wall I've been put through and I'm sure it won't be the last." Esme says with a smile as she dusts off her clothes.

"That's the spirit Esme! Embrace being put through a wall. After a while it starts to become fun!" I say trying to lighten the mood. I know everybody is upset over Edward, but we all knew that it couldn't be avoided.

"Not everybody enjoys being put through a wall like you do Emmett." Jasper says as he pats me on the shoulder. I know he's trying to make me feel better, but right now everything just seems so messed up.

"Somebody needs to go tell Rosalie and Bella what happened with Edward. Although I'm sure right now Rosalie won't care that Edward left." Alice says with a simple shrug as she looks at me.

"So I guess that's my cue to head upstairs now." I sigh as I turn to make my way upstairs to inform Bella and Rosalie of what happened. Somehow I have a feeling this is not going to go well.

I slowly make my way upstairs wishing that I didn't have to be the one to tell Rosalie. She has a tendency to try to kill the messenger. I take a deep breath as I gently knock on her door.

"Whatever it is can it wait?" She shouts through the door as I hear movement on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Rose, but this is really important. It's about Bella." I sigh as I hear movement on the other side increase in pace. Rosalie quickly swings the door open giving me a curious look. She steps out of the way so I can come inside before quickly closing it behind me.

"Well I guess I should start off with saying that Edward and I are officially over and he's left." I see Bella give me a sad smile as she sits on the bed. Rosalie moves to sit down next to her wrapping her arm around Bella's waist pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry about Edward. I didn't mean to cause your life so many issues." Bella whispers as she cuddles closer to Rosalie.

"It's not your fault Bella. I'm positive Edward and I were going to split sooner or later, but seeing how you and Rosalie act together pushed me to just end my unhappiness. So I really should be thanking you." I sigh as I start pacing the area in front of the bed.

"Emmett would you please stop pacing and just tell us what's wrong? You said it was about Bella." Rosalie says with irritation and I look up to see Bella rubbing her eyes. Shit I just woke her up.

"Right….well before I say anything remember that I didn't know anything about this until Edward just told us so don't feel compelled to bite my head off." I say as Rosalie shoots me an irritated glare.

"You probably shouldn't start off like that if you don't want her to yell at you. I haven't been here that long and even I know that." Bella says as she rests her head on Rosalie's shoulder clearly resisting the urge to go back to sleep.

"Anyway Edward was out hunting a few days before you found Bella. He says he overheard three male vampires talking about how their latest hunt was their best so far. One guy had a french accent and the other two had northern accents, and Edward was unsure be he thinks there were at least two other vampires with them. Also their newest hunt was a female shifter who we believe to be Bella." I watch as Rosalie's face twists in anger and she releases a ferocious growl causing Bella to pull away from her quickly.

I watch silently as Bella falls off the bed trying to get away from Rosalie in her angry state. I notice Rosalie continues to growl in anger not even noticing Bella moving as far away from her as possible. Rosalie is clearly too distracted by her anger to see how upset her mate is. She starts pacing back and forth growling in anger. I look over and see Bella's eye begin to gloss over as she begins to become lost in thought.

"Rosalie I completely understand why you're angry right now, but Bella, your mate, is in the corner cowering in fear. Please stop growling and focus on what's important right now. You need to talk to her before you lose her." I say as I stand in front of her blocking her path. I grab her shoulders and turn her in the direction of Bella curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looks like she's about to have a panic attack.

If Rosalie doesn't do something soon Bella's going to have a full blown panic attack. "Oh my god Bella." Rosalie gasps as she finally sees through her anger. "Emmett, can you please leave for a minute?" Rosalie whispers as she slowly walks towards Bella.

"Of course, but please don't lose sight of what's important. Remember that no matter what Bella says to you." I nod silently as I leave as quickly as I can. I have a feeling that those two are going to have a very long night. I quietly close the door behind me as I head back downstairs to join the others. I sure hope that Bella's okay.

 **A/N 2:** So I went on a writing binge and now I just can't seem to get into my stories right now. I'm trying but there's just a lot of stuff going on right now. I'm sorry y'all. Let me know what you think.


	9. Bella's Past

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own Twilight, but just imagine how amazing it would be if I did. There would be rainbows everywhere!

 **A/N:** So if y'all noticed I've push a lot of the story one chapter back because there are some things I wanted to do different and expand on. I hope y'all enjoy. This will be the last chapter before the new ones begin.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I hear the door close behind me as I stand still silently watching Bella get lost even further in her memories. This is all my fault. I knew how she would react to me growling especially at a time like this, but I allowed my anger to get the best of me. Damn my temper….

I slowly walk over to Bella and crouch down in front of her. I watch as she pulls her knees closer to her chest as she whimpers softly. I look into Bella's eyes and see only fear and panic which makes me feel terrible for causing it. She doesn't deserve to be put through the pain of having to remember.

As I move closer she starts whimpering louder. I gently place my hands on her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. "Bella, my beautiful girl, I'm so sorry I scared you. Please come back to me." I whisper softly as she places her hand against her knees not looking at me.

I sigh as I feel myself starting to lose her even more. As a last ditch effort I do decide to do something I know is going to upset her, but right now I can't be bothered to care. She won't let me in willingly so I guess I'm going to have to force her a little bit.

I take an unnecessary deep breath as I move my hands underneath her knees. I watch her grasp around her knees slightly. I take that opportunity to to quickly lift her up and onto my lap. She shrieks softly as her arms release her legs and wrap around my neck tightly and buries her head in my shoulder.

"Bella please don't feel like you have to hide from me. I'm so sorry I scared you. I honestly didn't mean too. You should know that I would never purposely do anything to upset you." I whisper in her ear softly as I wrap one arm around her waist as I comb my fingers through her hair with the other.

She nods into my neck softly as I feel tears starting to wet my shirt. I rock us back and forth as I try to calm her down. I feel her starting to shake as her tears begin to fall more freely. I quickly form an idea before Bella starts having a panic attack.

I gently place my hands along her back and slowly start to slide them upwards taking her shirt with them. "Lift please," I whisper in her ear softly. Without protest she moved her head off my shoulder and relaxes her arms enough for me to slide her shirt over her head and off. Before she has the chance to latch herself around my neck again I slide my shirt off too. She then latches her arms around my neck again.

"Bella, sweetheart, please talk to me. I hate that you're crying with so much pain in your heart. Please just tell me how I can help." I sigh as I run my hands along her back.

"I don't know…." She sobs into my shoulder. I sigh again as I start to rock us back and forth again. "I'm sorry…." She whimpers into my shoulder as her tears continue to flow freely.

"Why would you apologize my love? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." I gently run my fingers through her hair as I feel her nuzzle my neck.

"I feel like I'm being a burden and I'm tearing apart your family…." She mumbles into my shoulder as I feel her trying to pull away from me.

I lean back and place my hands on her cheeks forcing her to look at me. "No you listen to me Bella. You're not a burden and you're not tearing my family apart. Edward left of his own free will, and he should have told us about this way sooner. We don't allow those kinds of vampires in our territory and he knows that." I says as I gently wipe her falling tears with my thumbs.

I watch as she silently nods her head. I can tell there's something else bothering her. "What else is bothering you beautiful?" I ask as I rest my forehead against hers.

"I don't know….." She mumbles as she closes her eyes allowing more tears to spill out. Seeing her like this is truly breaking my heart.

"That's a lie and we both know it. Clearly something is eating away at you and I just want to help. Please talk to me." I really want her to tell me what's wrong so I can help her.

"I'm afraid you'll think less of me if I tell you." Bella whimpers as she moves her head away from me and stares off into the distance. I see her eyes starting to gloss over again.

"I could never think less of you. You're my beautiful Athena which makes you the strongest person I know. Please don't pull away from me I just want to help." I whisper hoping that I can convince her to talk to me.

She closes her eyes as she silently nods listening to my words. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I want you to know that you can trust me. Anything you tell me won't change my opinion of you." I feel her arms tighten around my neck. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but right now doesn't seem like the appropriate time for that.

"When I'm with you for the first time in my life I feel safe. I know that you would never hurt me, and you'll never understand how happy that makes me. When I saw you in my tiger form…..I felt my whole world change. I don't quite know what all of this means, but you've already become so important to me Rosalie and I don't want to lose you." Bella whispers softly as she avoids eye contact. I've noticed that she has a tendency to do that sometimes.

"Since I found you in the woods you've been important to me Bella. I don't expect you to tell me your whole life story right now, but I need to know that you're going to be okay." I sigh softly as she finally looks into my eyes.

"Please understand it's not that I don't want to tell you Rose…..it's just….I don't know how to ." She sighs as she rests her forehead against mine again. I'm just thankful her tears have finally stopped falling.

"Bella, please take all the time you need. I can promise you that I don't plan on going anywhere anything soon. I know that we're still getting used to each other, and have a lot we still need to figure out." For example you being my mate is something we need to actually talk about but of course I can't tell you that right now.

"Ask me anything," Bella says suddenly causing me to look at her in confusion. "Ask me anything you want and I'll answer. It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I don't know how. I've never had to actually talk about myself so I'm not exactly gonna be good at it." I nod slowly as I finally understand where she's going with this.

"Please tell me if I've pushed you too much. I would stop it if I make you uncomfortable because that's the last thing I want." I whisper as I continue to run my fingers along Bella's back gently resisting the urge to trace her scars.

"Rosalie, if I'm being honest here you seeing and touching my scars would be the only thing that would make me uncomfortable." I quickly take my hand away from her back. Why didn't she say something sooner?

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean too…..I just…..I thought it was helping make you feel better. Skin to skin contact seemed to help you…..I was only trying to help." I say stumbling over my words more than I would have liked.

"Please calm down," Bella whispers in my ear softly. "Usually it would make me uncomfortable, but when you touch my scars it doesn't. You make me feel comfortable Rosalie." She says softly as she reaches down to grab my hand and place it on her back again.

I return to running my hand along her back as Bella leans back to look at me. I watch as her eyes look between mine and my lips. I smile softly as I watch her struggle internally.

I gently place my hand on her cheek and brush my thumb along the corner of her mouth. Slowly I lean in giving her more than enough time to move away if she wants. Luckily she doesn't in fact she leans in as well. Our lips meet in a soft and gentle brush of lips ghosting together. Most people wouldn't even qualify it as a kiss but for us it was perfect and just want we needed. Neither of us try and take it any further than that.

After a few seconds later Bella is the first one to move away. I smile as I see a blush starting to creep up her chest. "You know you're really adorable when you blush." I say as I lean forward and kiss her cheek gently.

"I think you enjoy causing me to blush more." She grumbles and I can't deny it. She's right. I really do enjoy making her blush because it's just so damn adorable.

I neither confirm nor deny that statement. On a more serious note would you like for me to grab your shirt before we talk?" On one hand I'm hoping she says no, but on the other I'm hoping she says yes. Even though she knows about my penis having it pop up all the time is not something I want. I don't want Bella to feel like I only think about her in a sexual way, not that I don't but it's not the only way.

"No….being able to feel this close to you is helping keep me calm and less anxious. I don't think I'm ready to lose that feeling just yet." Bella mumbles in my shoulder quietly as I try and fight back a smile.

"Talk to me beautiful. What's wrong?" I whisper softly as she sighs into my shoulder. I can feel her muscles starting to tense up again.

"You know this is the first time in my whole life that I've actually felt safe. My parents….my parents were never very good at parenting. My mom, Renee, was flighty and cold I could tell she never really wanted to be a mom. My father, Charlie, he was a different story….He used to make me feel loved, but I never actually felt safe with him. He would always blindly follow whatever Renee decided to do even if it hurt me." I can hear the distress in Bella's voice as she talks about her parents.

"Bella, what does this have to do with the men Edward heard out in the woods?" I ask trying to stay focused and not to let my anger get the best of me. I have a new found hatred for both of her parents for never putting their child first. Don't get me wrong I mean I want to hear about her childhood and her parents, but I don't see how the two are connected.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Anyway Charlie was always a puppet of Renee's. I never knew for sure if they were actually in love with each other, but i guess they were happy together. Renee was never cut out to be a parent and by default I guess neither was Charlie. For the most part I took care of myself when neither of them wanted to be bothered, but Renee would always be around to tell me what I did wrong or how I failed every expectation that I never even knew she had. When I was 15 I guess Renee just couldn't deal with me anymore and again by default Charlie couldn't either." I bite my bottom lip to hold back a growl. How dare they ignore my sweet Bella! She has never done anything to deserve such horrible treatment!

"So what they just tossed you aside like you never existed?! You're their daughter!" I'm trying really hard to not let my anger get the best of me, but that's providing more of a challenge than I originally thought.

"No….tossing me aside would have run the chance of me chasing after them. Renee couldn't have that…." This time I don't even fight back the growl as I contemplate what Bella meant behind her words. If I ever meet her parents I'm going to kill them where they stand.

"You already know where I'm going with this Rosalie. Please….please don't make me say it. It's so painful…." I feel my heart clench at the pain I hear in Bella's voice.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to hear you say it. I need to know if what I'm thinking is correct because if so I'm going to have to murder your parents shifters be damned." I growl as I tighten my grip around Bella's waist.

"Actually I have no clue if Renee and Charlie were shifters. They never taught me anything about being a shifter so I doubt it…." I feel my heart clench again at the soft resigned tone of Bella voice. She sounds so…...lonely…..

"Renee didn't respond well when I shifted for the first time. She decided that I wasn't worth the trouble of trying anymore so to made a deal. There were a group of vampires in the area that triggered my change that expressed interest in me because my blood smelled surprisingly good for a shifter. Their leader, Lucas, was originally going to kill my parents, but Renee said she was willing to hand me over for a small fee. I don't know for how much, but I'm sure any amount would have been good for her…." Bella's sentence trails off as I feel her body start to tremble against me. There's honestly nothing that I can say that will make this any better.

"So your parents sold you to monsters who have spent the last however many years torturing you. I just….I don't understand how they could do that to you!" I yell as I place my head on Bella's shoulder and start rocking us back and forth trying to calm both of us down now.

"Rosalie…." Bella sighs into my shoulder. I wait silently as she finds the words to voice what she's thinking. "I can't go back….I can't let them get me again because this time they're going to kill me and I'm going to let them." This time I don't care as I release a fierce growl and quickly pin Bella to the floor. I make sure I remain in as much contact with her as I can.

"Bella don't you dare think like that. As long as I'm still alive they will not come anywhere near you! I'll die before I ever allow them to lay a finger on you again!" I close my eyes as I rest my forehead against Bella's. "I just found you and I can't risk losing you already. I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side." I feel Bella gently start to run her fingers through my hair. I wish I could have protected her from all the pain she felt in her life.

"Rosalie, I don't doubt that you would fight to keep me safe." Bella whispers as she continues to run her fingers through my hair gently calming me down slightly. I can practically hear the gears in Bella's head turning as she looks at everything but me.

"Bella," I whisper softly trying to get her attention. "Please tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." I whisper softly as she finally looks at me. I see so many emotions shining in those beautiful baby blue eyes of her, but the one that catches my attention the most is love….

I watch as her eyes shift from my eyes to my lips and then back again. I can see that she's struggling again so I decide to help her a little bit. I slowly lean in the short distance and connect our lips. I knew finally kissing my mate would be amazing, but this surpasses all of my expectations.

Neither of us move to deepen the kiss. We keep it slow and gently and completely amazing. I reluctantly pull away when I remember that Bella probably needs oxygen. "Wow," I say with a goofy smile on my face as I rest my head against Bella's again.

"That was more amazing than the first one." Bella whispers with a goofy smile as well. God she's so beautiful when she smiles like that. I will do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on her face. Anybody who tries to hurt her will face my wrath and I'm sure my families as well. "Rosalie what does this mean?" Bella whispers softly as she looks at me unsure.

I focus on her eyes for a few moments as I determine how I should handle this. I don't want it to feel like I'm trying to influence her in any way, but knowing what I know now I can't resist any longer.

"You're mine."

 **A/N 2:** I want to thank all of you for being patient while I changed up the story a little bit. I hope all of you like the changes I made because I feel like they help add to the story more.


	10. Worried

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight, but it would still be awesome if I did.

 **A/N:** So the new chapters have arrived! I know they are very long overdue, but I've had a lot going on with my family lately and it's been hard to try and power through the depression. Anyway leggo before I start crying…

 **B/N:** Hey guys and gals, so me and my awesome friend here are terribly sorry for late updates but sadly sh*t happens to the best of us. We've both been preoccupied with our personal lives. Which causes both of us to not feel it anymore but we're currently getting back into things. Thanks for the patience but for those who keep bugging for updates 24/7 and are annoying (y'all know who you are) bruh find new stories to occupy your time with GEEZUS Fam.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

I nuzzle Rosalie's neck as I feel her grip on me tighten. I can tell that she's still upset, but being able to hold me is helping her remain somewhat calm. In the meantime I keep going over what just happened in my head. What did Rosalie mean when she said I'm hers?

"I can hear you thinking Bella. What's running through that beautiful mind of yours?" Rosalie asks with genuine curiosity. I can tell that she's still upset though.

"I don't know what all of this means. I just feel like so much is happening so fast and it's left me spinning and confused. When you say I'm yours what does that mean? Do you own me now?" I can feel Rosalie trying to pull away from me which makes me tighten my arms around her neck. I don't want her to leave me. I didn't mean to upset her.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, when we were in the woods and you had just transferred into your tiger form what happened? Did you feel anything different towards me?" I bite my lip gently as I nod softly. I've never felt so connected to somebody in my entire life.

"I felt like you were the center of my universe. When I looked into your eyes my life felt like everything finally made sense. It was like I finally found my purpose in life, but I still don't know what any of that means. Why does it feel like my whole world is centered around you?" I feel so much frustration directed at myself.

"I understand how this can be very frustrating for you, but my family happens to know some shifters that might be able to help. I mean they're wolves but they still might be able to help you some. Of course meeting them is entirely up to you." This time I'm the one who pulls away to look at Rosalie in disbelief.

"There are other shifters besides me?" I frown softly as Rosalie begins to laugh at me. Did I say something funny?

"You're just so innocent and adorable Bella. I'm sorry for laughing, but you look like an excited little kitten." Rosalie says as she strokes her fingers along my cheek gently. I feel a blush rise on my cheeks.

"I never knew there were other shifters that's all." I pout as Rosalie continues to laugh at me. I still don't see how this is funny, but I can't fight my blush either. Why does everything she do make me so happy?

"So I'm taking this as in you want us to call the La Push wolves?" Rosalie asks softly as she finally finishes laughing at my expense.

"If they can help then yes." I say with a excited smile as I move to rest my head back on Rosalie's shoulder. I can feel the exhaustion from earlier coming back.

"How about you take a nap and I'll have Carlisle call the wolves? I don't want you to feel overloaded with this whole pack so I'll be sure to let him know that only 2 or 3 can come." Rosalie says as she picks me up bridal style and carries me over to her bed. She gently sets me down and tries to move away, but I tighten my grip around her.

"Please don't go." I mumble into her shoulder. Right now I don't even care how pathetic I sound I feel safe when I'm in Rosalie's arms.

"I was just going to grab our shirts. I would never even dream of leaving you alone my love." Rosalie says as she leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry," I realize that I'm being a bit clingy, but I can't seem to help it. Ever since I laid eyes on her in my other form I just feel a constant need to protect her which I can't do when she's away from me.

"Never apologize bella just know that I will never leave you unless you ask me too." I watch silently as Rosalie quickly grabs our shirts and is sitting down beside me in no time.

I see that she has already managed to slide hers on which saddens me slightly because I was enjoying the view. I slide on my shirt quickly and move to lie down in Rosalie's arms. She wastes no time pulling me closer as I nuzzle her neck.

"Take a nap my love," Rosalie whispers softly as I feel her kiss the top of my head helping to lull me off to sleep.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

I continue to pace the length the living room as I aguishly wait to hear something from Rosalie and Bella.

"Emmett, I know you're nervous but please sit down before you wear a hole into the floor with your pacing." Esme says with a gently smile trying to ease my nerves.

"I'm sorry Esme, but what if Rosalie can't calm Bella down? What if Bella ends up leaving? Rosalie wouldn't be able to handle that especially not since she just found Bella." I say as I take a seat but continue to fidget in some way.

"Emmett, Rosalie told you that Bella imprinted on her. Even if she doesn't know what that means I don't think she could leave Rosalie even if she wanted too." Alice says gently also trying to ease my worry.

"I know, but still I can't help but worry. Everything was going so well until Fuckward just had to screw it up!" I growl as I clench my fist resisting the urge to go after his pathetic ass.

I feel calming waves wash over me as I feel my anger beginning to get out of control. I look at Jasper and nod softly in thanks. "I know you're angry Emmett. Trust me we all are, but I think right now we should focus on Bella." Carlisle says from his spot next to Esme.

"Bella's never had a family that actually cared about her." I say feeling my anger quickly turn into a deep sadness. "When I was out with Rosalie while Bella was feeding you can tell that she's not used to anybody actually giving a damn about her and it breaks my heart." I sigh as I rest my head in my hands.

"Well lucky for her that will no longer be an issue. She's already like a daughter to me and we will definitely have to show her that she's part of the family." Esme says with a confident smile.

"As good as that sounds Esme I think that's easier said than done. Bella isn't used to physical contact outside abuse so right now she's only willing to allow Rosalie to touch her. But I'm determined to get a hug from her eventually." I say with a soft smile.

"Just give her some time Emmett. In the meantime we will all find ways to connect with the newest member of our family." Carlisle says with a reassuring smile.

We allow a silence to settle over all of us. I can't help but think about how things are going with Rosalie and Bella. I haven't heard anybody jump out the window and take off so that's a good sign.

"Emmett, I realize this might not be the best time, but what would you like to do about Edward? He has left and I don't think he's willing to come back. Technically you two are still legally married." Jasper says clearly trying not to upset me.

"Can you call your friend and get us a divorce? I've wasted enough of my eternity being married to that hypocrite I'd like it to be over as fast as possible." I can see that what I said hurt Esme and Carlisle, but they both know what I said is true.

"I'll make a call and get right on that." Jasper says with a reassuring smile. I try to smile back, but I can't help but still feel sad. I really did want things with Edward to work out.

"Emmett, I know you tried to make things work with Edward, but nobody could've seen this coming not even me. It's hard right now, but you'll find your mate one day." Alice says with a reassuring smile helping me feel a little better.

"Thank you Alice, but right now I'm more concerned with Rosalie's. What is going on up there!" I groan as I stand up and start pacing again.

Thankfully the others just allow me to pace as I think about everything that's happened in the past 48 hours. I think the fact that Edward knew there were other vampires on our land but didn't tell us is where most of the betrayal is coming from regarding our family. Plus he inadvertently aided in Bella's torture which is unforgivable because he could have stopped it.

I feel my phone go off in my back pocket momentarily distracting me from my pacing. I pull it out to see that it's from Rosalie.

 _ **Bella says that she would like to meet with some of the La Push wolves I don't want to crowd her.**_

I feel myself smiling as I quickly type out of a reply. This is a good sign I think.

 **I'll let Carlisle know and he'll get right on that. When would you like them to be here? How are you and Bella? Is she upset with me?**

"Carlisle, Bella would like to meet with the wolves, but can you make sure they know not to bring their whole pack. Rosalie doesn't want them to crowd Bella too much." I say as I anxiously wait for Rosalie to respond to my message.

"I'll call them right now and see if they are available. When would be best for Bella?" He asks as I feel my phone vibrate again.

 _ **I know Bella is anxious to meet them so let's try in a few hours. She told me about how she ended up in the woods, but she's tired so she's napping right now. Why would she be upset with you?**_

"Bella would like to get the ball rolling as soon as possible so later today. She's taking a nap right now she's pretty tired." I say as I type out my reply.

 **I don't know once she calmed down she could blame me for Edward's ignorance. I just really want her to like me! I'm determined to get that hug!**

I can imagine Rosalie shaking her head at me. She knows me enough to know that I'm genuinely concerned about whether Bella likes me or not. Rosalie's my best friend and I can easily imagine Bella becoming my favorite sister.

 _ **Don't worry so much. I'm sure you'll get a hug from your favorite sister soon enough. As you know she's never had a sibling before so she just needs time to adjust, but you know your charm is hard to resist big guy.**_

"I assuming by the smile on your face that everything is going to be okay." Alice says with an equally bright smile. I'm sure she can see what we're talking about.

"Yes, and by the sounds of it I might be getting my hug soon enough." I look to Alice for confirmation, but she just shrugs at me.

"I'm sorry Emmett I honestly have no clue. Ever since Bella showed up my visions have been pretty much none existent or really cloudy." Alice says with a simple shrug like it's not a big deal.

"Alice why didn't you say something sooner? Is it because Bella's a shifter?" Carlisle starts firing off questions in concern.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about it when we should be worried about Bella. I'm sure over time my visions will fix themselves once they get used to Bella being around all the time. Until then what's the point of worrying?" Alice says as she waves off Carlisle's concern.

"I'll let it go for now, but if this continues to be an issue I think we should run a few tests." I chuckle as I see Alice roll her eyes at Carlisle behind his back.

"Okay Carlisle, but don't you have a call to make?" Alice says quickly trying to change the subject and get the spotlight off of her. I shake my head at Alice as I text Rosalie back.

 **She hasn't stolen your spot as my favorite just yet, but when I get that hug she will. Sorry! Carlisle's calling the wolves now. Also just so you know Alice's visions don't work because Bella's here. She says not to worry, but I thought you should be in the loop.**

 _ **I look forward to that day. I will happily lose to her. Thank you for telling me, but why didn't she say something sooner?**_

"Emmett could you please notify Rosalie that the wolves will be here later tonight. That should be enough time for Bella to have a nap." Carlisle says as he hangs up having just finished the call.

"Did you make sure they knew not to bring the whole pack? The last thing we want is for Bella to be on edge." I say just to make sure he knew.

"Sam says that only he and Jacob Black will be coming. They realize how delicate this situation is." Carlisle says quickly.

 **She knew that we would all worry about her and she didn't want to take the focus away from Bella. Also Carlisle called the wolves they will be here later tonight. Only Sam and Jacob Black will be coming.**

"Okay I let Rosalie know so she has time to prepare Bella." I notify the family as I take a seat back on the couch.

 _ **Thank you for letting me know. I'm going to let Bella get a few hours, but I'll make sure she's up in time.**_

 **Okay, now get off the phone. I wouldn't want to interrupt Bella's nap with our texting. We can talk later.**

I chuckle as I slide my phone back into my pocket. I relax back into my seat for what seems like the first time in forever. I think not being mated to Edward anymore is going to really do me some good. I don't feel like I have to constantly watch myself nor do I have to leave up to his annoying high expectations. Oh yeah single life will do me some good for a while.

 **A/N 2:** I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I'm just trying to keep myself busy, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	11. Jacob

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, but I do enjoy borrowing the characters every now and again. I bet y'all enjoy it too.

 **A/N:** So I realize it's been a while, but I've been on this roller coaster with my grandma. She went to Hospice so we thought it was it then she pulls a 180 and has to come live with us for like a week and a day. Then she again took a turn and all the doctors were like we're sure that this is it. She won't be coming home this time….a week later they called us saying she did another 180….don't get me wrong I'm happy my grandma is still alive but dammit this woman knows how to play with my emotions! We've been told three times that this is it, and then she's just like not today motherfucker! On top of that my stepdad just started his immunotherapy for his cancer, I head back to school on Monday, and they're trying to send grandma to live with us again, but we can't provide the care she needs…..I don't know if I'm ranting over possibly having a nervous breakdown…..I'll let you know when I figure it the fuck out!

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

I honestly can't believe that Sam is dragging me along for a favor he promised the Cullen's. If anything we should have brought the whole pack just in case they try something. I don't like that fucking mind reader, Edward. He always looks so cocky like he's up to something.

"Seriously, Jake stop fucking complaining. You know why we're going over there so it's not like they were cryptic about it." Sam communicates through our link.

"I still don't trust them Sam. Plus from what you've told me they don't know all that much about this "shifter" they somehow found." I can see him rolling his eyes at me.

"You will be on your best behavior when we get there Jacob Black or you will live to regret it when we get back to the reservation. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Sam says trying to give me an Alpha command.

"I will try, but if they start something I will do my best to finish it." I sigh as I see us getting closer to the Cullen's mansion.

"Just don't go looking for problems. We're to help a shifter not start a war with a bunch of vampires." Sam says as we reach the woods just outside of the Cullen's house. We shift back and quickly put on our shorts before making the short journey to the front door.

The door opens before we make it all the way as Carlisle and the others begin to pile out. "Sam, Jacob I'm so glad you both could come. As I told Sam on the phone our newest member is a shifter who isn't familiar with any shifting culture. We were hoping you could explain some things to her." I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes as Carlisle finishes his monologue.

"Why couldn't you just explain things? I'm sure you know enough to get the point across." I say upset that we're honestly wasting our time with this.

"Rosalie felt like it would be better received from people who could relate." Why does that blonde bitch have a say?

Before I have a chance to ask I look up to see Rosalie walking out of the house followed by a very familiar face. "Bella!" I shout as I start running towards her.

I don't notice the look of shock on her face as she takes a step back. My path is quickly cut off by Rosalie as she pushes me back towards the trees as she crouches defensively in front of Bella.

"Jacob what the hell did I tell you on the way here?" Sam growls as I regain my footing and take off back towards Bella again.

This time my path is blocked by Emmett. "Jacob I would suggest you stop trying to attack my new sister before I snap your little puppy neck." I growl as I look between him and Bella.

"Bella, where in the hell have you been all this time?! I thought you were dead! What the fuck?!" I growl at her as she stays hidden behind Rosalie.

"I…..I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are. Should I?" Bella asks as I notice the confusion on her face for the first time. What does she mean she doesn't know me?

"Bella we've been best friends since we were practically babies. We used to spend time together every chance we got. Do you really not know who I am?" I feel my hope die quickly as I see her shake her head no.

"What the hell did you bloodsuckers do to her?!" I growl. Clearly this is there fault because I don't believe that Bella would forget me that easily unless they did something. "You," I shout as I turn on Rosalie. "This is your fault!" I shout feeling my wolf starting to take over.

"How is it my fault exactly? All I did was find Bella in the woods close to death. Her forgetting who you are has absolutely nothing to do with me. You're letting that puppy temper of yours get in the way of the real issue here Jacob." Rosalie growls from her crouched position in front of Bella.

Hearing the state Rosalie found her in did nothing but upset me more. I feel my wolf take over as I easily push Emmett out of the way to get to Rosalie. I need to get Bella away from these bloodsuckers. I can hear Sam yelling at me to stop, but I ignore him.

I was so close to wrapping me teeth around that leeches neck before she's suddenly gone. I feel somebody grab the scruff of my neck and tosh me back. Before I have time to recover I'm being attacked by a giant white tiger. What the hell?

 _I'm going to kill you for trying to hurt what's mine._ Who the hell is that? I barely have time to dodge another attack from the tiger.

 _What the hell? Bella, is that you? Stop attacking me dammit!_ I try communicating as I dodge another attack that seems to be getting closer and closer.

 _You tried to attack Rosalie._ That's the only answer I received before I felt her teeth dig into my hind leg making it impossible to move. I yell in pain as Bella throws me into a tree. I can't dodge her attacks anymore as she comes at me again this time aiming for my throat.

 _Please don't kill me!_ I yell in my mind as I whimper pathetically as I try to move away from her. I feel myself transform back as Rosalie thankfully blocks Bella warpath straight at me.

"I just want you to know Jacob that you deserved everything you got and more. The only reason I'm not allowing Bella to kill you is because she wouldn't forgive herself and we may need you later." Rosalie says as she barely spares me a glance as she turns to face Bella.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, I know Jacob upset you, but you can't keep attacking him right now. How about you and I go for a walk? Maybe we can try this meeting a different day without a certain hothead." I'll admit that I deserved that so I don't even try to defend myself.

I see Bella look between Rosalie and I before I see her physically deflate and nod her head. She bares her teeth at me one last time before she starts walking deeper into the woods with Rosalie close behind her.

I lie back and look at the sky as I feel the pain from my leg began to spread across my whole body. It doesn't take long before I thankfully blackout from the blinding pain. Honestly I'm just happy I can still feel pain because I don't doubt for a second Bella was going to kill me.

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

I could have killed him…...I should have killed him! He tried to hurt what's mine he deserved far worse than what I did to him.

I don't know how long we we're walking but it felt like forever. As I walk deeper into the woods I can feel Rosalie trailing close behind me. Why did she protect him? Does she not want to be mine? Does she not like that I was protecting her?

We continue walking until we reach a clearing. I keep walking until I'm a good distance away from Rosalie. I don't want her to be upset with. I sit down still in my tiger form to face her waiting for her to say something. I notice that she has a change of clothes clutched tightly in her hand. I sit and wait for Rosalie to make the first move.

"Bella, would you like to change into some clothes before we talk about what just happened back there?" Rosalie says softly as she moves closer trying to hand me the clothes.

I couldn't resist moving back afraid she was angry at me when I notice that her eyes are pitch black. I've been around enough angry vampires to know what that means.

I don't believe Rosalie would ever truly hurt me, but I can't help but fear the worst. I still don't know what all of this means, but I do know that I want Rosalie to be mine. I just don't quite know how to go about making that happen.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt again?" Rosalie asks as she starts walking towards me cautiously. I can see the black ebb away from her eyes as worry begins to take over. I shake my head slowly as she continues to advance on me. I force myself to sit still as I see beautiful honey overtake daunting black.

As Rosalie gets closer I quickly take my clothes from her hand and head off to hide behind some trees. I change as quickly as I can to get this talk with Rosalie over with. I can't help but already set myself up for disappointment. Of course Rosalie doesn't want me. She's beautiful she can have practically anybody she wants. Why would she want the damaged shifter?

"Hi," I whisper softly as I walk out from behind the trees dressed in Rosalie's tank top and shorts which still smell like her.

"Hello Bella," she also whispers as she again starts walking towards me. "Would you like to tell me what happened back there?" She says gently as she comes to a stop in front of me. I do nothing but shrug waiting for her to get angry at me.

"Bella, that was clearly nothing. If I hadn't stepped in when I did would you have killed Jacob?" She asked me taking another step closer. I'm having very conflicting feelings. On one hand I want her closer, but on the other I don't just in case she is actually upset with me.

"Yes," I say as I cross my arms over my chest. I look up and I can't tell by the look on her face is she likes my answer or not.

"Why? Was it because Jacob tried to attack me?" Rosalie asks softly.

"Yes, I couldn't just let him hurt you!" I yell feeling myself get upset again. I'm trying to keep my emotions in check but I don't feel like it's working.

"You know I could have taken him myself, right? Don't let this pretty face fool you I know how to fight." I can see Rosalie's trying to joke around to lighten the mood, but that doesn't help lighten my mood at all.

"I don't care if you can take care of yourself. I still feel like it's my job to protect you." I growl as I clench my hands by my side. I can feel my tiger rattling in her cage as I avoid looking at Rosalie.

"Bella, talk to me. What's going through that beautiful mind of yours?" That was the last thing I needed to hear as I grab Rosalie and pin her to the tree behind me. I place my hands on either side of her so she can't escape me.

I growl again as I start to nuzzle her neck. I don't even realize that I'm mumbling 'mine' as I do this until she points this out. "Was you protecting me your way of claiming me?" Rosalie asks me not making an attempt to move.

"Yes!" I growl before I have time to stop myself. At that moment I snap out of my Rosalie induced haze and jump back as though she's scolded me. "I mean….I….I'm so sorry Rosalie. I don't know what came over me." I sigh as I shake my head as I continue to back away from her.

At that moment my leg decides to lock up. I start falling, but before I have time to catch myself I feel Rosalie's strong arms wrapped around me. "Please don't run away from me Bella, and never apologize for staking your claim. I've been doing it ever since I found you, hun." Rosalie says with a soft smile.

"What do you mean?" Surely she can't mean what I think she means. Rosalie answers my question by leaning in slowly and pressing her lips to mine.

I run my fingers through Rosalie's luscious hair as I kiss her back. I guess that answers my question for now. I'm sure that we will have to talk some more, but for right now I'm more than happy just kissing this beautiful woman for as long as she will allow me.

 **A/N 2:** I realize this chapter is shorter than usual, but I'm running on basically empty and I couldn't let the school year start without me at least trying to upload something for one of my many stories. Hopefully things will calm down soon and I'll be able to breath again and then I'll start pumping out chapters and finishing some stories and maybe even a new story or one shot or something.


	12. I Don't Care

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight and I wish I did, but don't worry I will still borrow the characters as often as I can.

 **SO THANKS TO ALL OF MY LOVELY REVIEWS MY STORY "YOUR TRASH IS MY MATE" HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR TOP 10 FINISHED STORIES OF AUGUST 2016! IF YOU WANT TO VOTE PLEASE GO TO www. TwiFanfictionRecs. com!**

 **Honestly I don't care very much about winning I mostly just wanted to say thank you to everybody who's been so supportive of me and my writing. I know it took me a while to finish that story but everybody who's been there since the beginnings are true rock stars and I love you all. Yes I know I'm being very emotional let me have my moment.**

 **A/N:** So my grandma finally passed away at 3:21 am September 17, 2016. I know it was time, but I've mostly just been running on autopilot and hoping I don't crash into anybody. It's been a rough few months and I don't feel very motivated to write, but I'm trying to push through that feeling. I know I'm working my beta to the bone because I know she has a bunch of stuff going on with school, but she's going behind me making sure I'm not slipping when it comes to my stories. Plus I'm working on a lot of stuff behind the scenes and she has to deal with that too so a round of applause to her. Also if y'all think I am please let me know.

 **B/N:** Sup yall, so I know you guys are gonna be upset about lack of updates for a while after this. But unfortunately me and CC got personal lives that require an extreme amount of work and adulting. Don't worry tho we'll be back in a month or so (depends on her mood) with more fictiony goodness. Also growing up sucks so if any of yall got an idea on how I can finish my senior year without trying. I'd be very appreciative XD

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I wish time would freeze at this very moment so I could just enjoy the feeling of kissing Bella. I can't even describe how good it feels to finally have my mate in my arms showing her the affection she deserves, but I know that she and I need to talk right now.

"Bella," I sigh as I pull away slightly to look in her eyes. "As much as I would love to continue this we still need to talk." I watch as fear makes itself present in her eyes once again. "Please don't be afraid Bella. I promise you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to understand." I run my hands along her sides gently trying to calm her down.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Bella asks as she moves to rest her head in the crook of my neck which seems to be her favorite spot now.

"Does this mean you want to be with more or is this just because I saved your life?" I realize that I'm allowing some of my doubts to creep in.

"Are you asking if I want to be in a relationship with you?" Bella asks as she leans back to look at me in confusion.

"Well I mean I know it's soon and there are still some things we still need to figure out. Like who hurt you and why you can't remember certain parts of you life, but I mean if a relationship with me is something you're interested in I wouldn't be opposed." I see Bella give me a look that's a mix between confusion and hurt, and I'm quick to continue my rant. "Please don't take that to mean that you have to give me a chance or anything. I mean I know you still have issues with vampires and I mean I know you said you felt a connection to me, but please don't feel any kind of pressure to be with me." I don't think I've ever been more ashamed to be a vampire than I am right now because this is pathetic.

"You know you're really cute when you go off on a nervous ramble." Bella says softly as she strokes my cheek with the back of her hand. I'm positive that if I could blush I would be as bright as a tomato right now.

"I'm just so afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing. I don't want to scare you off or make you feel trapped. I want you to know that you have a choice, and I'm not going to force you into something you don't want." I watch as Bella's eyes fill with tears. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh Rosalie you are so sweet. You're standing here working yourself up over making me feel trapped when all I'm worried about is never being good enough for you." Now it's my turn to be confused.

"Bella, my beautiful girl, what are you talking about?" I see a deep sadness settle in her eyes as she looks at me.

"You just listed reasons as to why I feel like I'll never be good enough for you. I've never been in control of my own life. There are holes in my memory that I don't know how or why they're there. I have such ugly scars covering my body and I have been hurt so badly. I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you what you want. Hell my own parents didn't even want me so why would a goddess such as yourself want me?" My heart clenched as I listed to Bella talk so badly about herself with such conviction.

"What is it that you think I want from you, Bella?" I feel her trying to pull away from me but I won't allow her too. "Please don't try to run away from me." I whisper as I watch her tears finally fall.

"One day you're going to want to take things further, and I don't know if I can." Okay I'm still confused.

"I'm sorry Bella I still don't know what you're trying to say here." I feel her body start to shake as she wraps her arms around herself.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to be intimate with you, Rosalie. I'm too damaged and you deserve so much better than me." I feel a growl start to build in my chest and I finally understand what she's trying to say.

"Bella…." I sigh softly trying very hard to control my seething anger. She looks at me with such a broken stare I realize I already know the answer to my question before I ask. "Did they rape you?" Bella releases a heartbreaking sob as she tightens her arms around herself while trying to break free from my grasp. I guess I have my answer.

I wrap my arms around her tighter removing any space for her to escape. I don't care if this isn't the correct way to handle things I refuse to let her run away because she thinks she's not good enough for me. I growl loudly catching her completely off guard long enough to pick her up forcing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

"I want you to listen to me Bella because I should only have to say this once. I love you. WIth every fiber of my being and if my heart did beat it would reverberate my never ending love for you. I don't care if we just met or if it's too soon because that doesn't negate the fact that you are my mate which means you are it for me forever. Whatever you've been through, whatever those bastards put you through doesn't change any of that. If you never want to have sex with me then dammit I'll become the cuddliest vampire the world has ever seen. All of my pride will go right out the damn window if that's what it takes to make you smile everyday and know that no matter what anybody says you are loved and worthy and absolutely breathtaking scars and all." I wasn't planning on making a speech, but I also wasn't planning on a shifter being my mate.

"Rosalie please don't….I can't…" I release another fierce growl. I refuse to allow her to give up on us so easily.

"When you look at me tell me what you feel?" I plead as I look into her gorgeous baby blue eyes.

I watch silently as Bella's body finally begins to calm down and relax. She finally unwraps her arms from around herself and instead wraps them around my neck as she rests her forehead against mine. She looks deep into my eyes as she finally answers. "Everytime I look into your eyes I can feel like I'm falling, but it doesn't scare me like I know it should. We haven't know each other long, but I trust you to catch me and that scares me even more. I feel like it's my job to protect you, but I don't know if I can keep you safe. I'm so broken…." I release another growl cutting her off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I don't care if you think you're broken and I don't care if you think you don't deserve me! I deserve the beautiful, shy, playful, and just all around adorable woman that you are. You may have a few cracks, but I refuse to believe that you're broken. And even if you are please give me a chance to fix you." I hear my voice break at the end as my eyes begin to fill with tears that will never fall.

We stand in silence for a while as I get a better handle on my emotions. After several deep breathes of Bella's calming scent I'm finally able to speak again. "Please don't be afraid to let me catch you, Bella. I'm willing protect you with my very last breath if you'll let me."

Bella looks deep into my eyes looking for any signs that I'm lying to her, and based on her history I can't blame her. After several agonizing minutes I see Bella find the answer she was looking for. "Can we try to avoid dying? I really want those cuddles I was promised." She says with a cheeky smile.

"I promise to give you cuddles and feed you oh and we can't forget walkies." I watch an irritated scowl wipes away the last traces of sadness, for now, as she glares at me.

"You do realize I'm a fierce tiger not a puppy right?" She asks with irritation as I start walking back to the house.

"You're a fierce tiger who has a slight obsession with using my breasts as a pillow and apparently loves cuddles. Let's not forget my tragically beautiful girlfriend who will force me to act crazy in public to keep anybody from getting any ideas. All of this beauty is mine and I be damned if anybody thinks I'm going to share." I huff as I see the house growing closer.

"You're girlfriend? I don't think I ever agreed to be your girlfriend." Bella says in a serious voice causing me to stop in my tracks. When I look at her I see a playful gleam in her eyes so I decide to play along.

"Then tell me oh beautiful one. What must a lowly vampire, such as myself, have to do to get a gorgeous creature, such as yourself, to agree to be my girlfriend?" I ask with a cheeky smile causing Bella to roll her eyes at me.

"Well lowly vampire you can start by feeding me because I'm quite famished. After that I will require a shower and cuddles. If the cuddles are really good I'm sure we can revisit this conversation rather soon." We seal our unspoken deal with a quick and gently kiss as I continue our trek to the house.

I realize Bella and I have a long road ahead of us, but I know I have to cherish moments like this when she's relaxed and carefree. I know as we work through some of her issues these days will be few and far between, but I'm ready for it all as long as at the end of the day I get to hold Bella in my arms as she sleeps.

I know one things for sure. The second I get my hands on those bastards who hurt my girl I'm going to tear them limb from limb. I hope Edward has some sense of self preservation and didn't run off to join him because I can and will kill him too if or when the time comes.

 **A/N 2:** I bet none of y'all saw this coming. Yes, I know I have some more explaining to do, but just give me time and all shall be revealed to you. Also yes I realize I have to change why Rosalie was changed since she has a penis. I have already planned for that because I'm somewhat on top of things. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter I just felt like I needed to get something out there for y'all.


	13. You're Family

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight, but at this point I've come to accept that and move on with my life.

 **A/N:** I'm mostly just trying to write to keep my mind off of things. I still just don't feel it, but at the same time I know I can't just lie down and do nothing with my time or else I'll get depressed and with me so close to graduating I know I can't do it. Really I just have to make it through this semester and my last is a walk in the park. Just trying to keep myself motivated.

 **So I'm finally getting back into posting chapters. I'm sorry for my long absence. I took time off to deal with my grandmother's passing and then I remembered how she always wanted me to finish writing my novel so I decided to take time to do that. I even entered it into Nanowrimo. Either way I'm not back and ready to finish off my fiction.**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Rosalie and I had our talk in the woods, and since then she's been nothing short of absolutely amazing. She's never pushed me to continue the conversation and she's been nothing but helpful. It's almost like she knows exactly what I need without even having to say anything.

Like now for instance we're lying in her room just watching a movie with Emmett. None of us feel the need to fill the silence as I watch the candle holder dance across the screen singing "Be Our Guest". I look up at Rosalie and see her watching the movie with a faint smile as she gently runs the tips of her fingers along my back.

If anybody else did that I would quickly shy away from their touch, but with Rosalie everything just feels so natural and unforced. "Bella, I know Rosalie is very pretty, but you're supposed to be watching the movie." Emmett chuckles as pulling me from my thoughts.

"Emmett, leave her alone. It's not her fault she keeps getting distracted by my beauty. I mean have you seen me? I'd get distracted too." Rosalie says with a cheeky smile as she kisses my forehead gently.

"Be careful Rosalie if your ego gets any bigger Bella and I might not be able to fit in the room anymore." Emmett says in a dry tone making me chuckle softly.

I enjoy listening to them banter back and forth. It makes me wish I had a sibling to talk with. I sigh sadly as I snuggle into Rosalie's side more. "Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?" Rosalie's also taken to calling me different terms of endearment since our time in the forest.

"Nothing's wrong per-say it's just that when I listen to you and Emmett go back and forth it just makes me wish I had a sibling, but then I remember how terrible Renee was and I wouldn't wish that on anybody else." I can feel Emmett's eyes on me.

"Bella, do you remember Jacob at all from when you were younger?" Emmett asks all traces of his usual playful humor completely gone from his tone.

"Honestly, I don't remember most of my childhood. I can remember bits and pieces but nothing concrete enough to actually count as a memory." I sigh sadly.

"After you two left Carlisle fixed Jacob's leg while he was knocked out he talked about Bella a lot. Sam was able to fill in some blanks for us as well. Apparently what Jacob said is true Bella you're originally from Forks. When you were about 5 your parents decided to up and move for seemingly no reason. Your father, Charlie, used to be the Chief of Police here." I sit up abruptly as a memory begins to come to me.

 _Flashback_

" _Renee, I'm home sweetheart. How was our little Isabella today? Hopefully she wasn't too much of a hassle." Charlie says as he moves to join Renee and I in the living room._

 _I'm lying on Renee's lap with a wet washcloth across my forehead. I remember I was sick that say and Renee had to stay home and take care of me._

" _Good afternoon Chief Swan, your daughter was no worse than usual You know how she gets when she gets sick. My poor baby." I feel her run her fingers through my hair as I snuggle closer to her._

" _Did her fever finally break? Do we need to take her back to the doctor?" Charlie asks in concern as he moves to sit down on the couch next to us. I watch as he gently kisses Renee on the lips._

" _Her fevers gone for the more part now, but we still need to keep a close eye on her just in case." I wait as Charlie nods silently._

" _How about I go change real quick and then take her off your hands for a little while. A father needs some quality time with his baby girl even while she's sick." Charlie says with a smile as he leans over to kiss my cheek before standing up and heading upstairs to change._

 _End Flashback_

I remember Charlie coming home wearing a utility belt brandishing a gun. I remember he was so happy being the Chief. I remember Renee seemed to be happy, but when did all of that change? What happened? Why did we move? Was it my fault?

"Bella, are you okay?" I hear Rosalie's ask softly as I notice she's moved closer to me. "Where did you go just now?" I feel her arm wrap around my waist as I lean into her.

"Isabella Swan…" I whisper softly as I stare at my hands that are placed in my lap. I take a few moments to gather myself. "That's my name, Isabella Swan, I remember Charlie being Chief. He would come home so happy and even used to call me his baby girl…...I don't know what changed though…" I close my eyes as I feel tears beginning to well up threatening to fall.

"What else do you remember Bella?" I growl softly as I move to stand up and began pacing the length Rosalie's room.

"I don't know! That's all I can remember. We all used to be happy until suddenly we weren't? I just….why can't I remember?!" I yell in frustration.

My pacing is stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders pulling me into a much needed hug. "I know things are scary right now Bella, but please don't allow it to get to you. I don't know if you believe me or not, but we're all here for you now Bella not just Rosalie, okay?" I nod silently as I rest my head on Emmett's chest as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Okay," I whisper softly.

It doesn't take long before I start feeling uncomfortable being so close to Emmett. With an apologetic smile I quickly remove myself from his embrace and move back over to Rosalie.

"Would you like to set up another meeting with the La Push wolves? If you want we can ask them to not bring Jacob or try to meet on more neutral ground." Rosalie asks as she pulls me onto her lap.

I sit in think silently as I remember how quickly Jacob lost his temper last time without anything hardly being said. "I would like to try and get to know the wolves, but if all of them are as hot headed as Jacob then I don't know. Sam seemed fine." I say softly as I look between Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you want to try having the meeting here again?" Emmett asks as he takes his previous seat by the bed.

"I don't want to intrude anymore than I already have. We can try having the meeting…" My sentence is interrupted by a gently knock on the door.

"Esme, you know you're always welcome to come in." I try to slide off Rosalie's lap, but she just tightens her grip around my waist keeping me still.

"I'm sorry I noticed that you left your door cracked and I couldn't help, but overhear your plans to invite the wolves back here." Does she not want them back here? Have I overstayed my welcome already? I thought I was doing so well with my progress. I even managed to have a few meals downstairs with all of them watching me.

"Bella, calm down sweetheart. Just hear her out before your mind allows you to jump to conclusions." Rosalie whispers in my ear softly as I feel her snake her hand underneath my shirt and begin to rub her fingers along my stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to frighten you I just wanted to say that you're more than welcome to invite them back here. This is your house too now dear." I nod silently trying once again to hold back tears.

"Thank you Esme, I truly appreciate that." Before I even have time to think about what I'm doing I extract myself from Rosalie's arms and move to stand in front of Esme. I stop short of giving Esme a hug unsure of that's okay or not.

"Bella, would it be okay if I gave you a hug?" Esme asks softly as I see her fighting to restrain herself until I answer.

Instead of answering verbally I take another set closer and wrap my arms around her neck. I know vampires are cold, but to me Esme feels warm, loving and motherly. Everything I wish Renee could have been.

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

I realize a soft growl as I watch that bitch and Esme hug. How dare they just take her in and forget all about me! I was there first dammit!

I quietly climb out of the tree thankful that the wind carried my scent away from the house. I begin my run back to where I've been staying since I left. I will have my revenge against that bitch and Rosalie since she's the one who found her in the woods. She should have let her die if you ask me. I would still be with Emmett and she would have eventually found somebody else.

As I get closer to my destination I slow down to a walk. I can hear voices arguing back and forth rather loud.

"We should leave while we still can! She isn't worth taking on all those vampires!" I hear the same french accent from over two weeks ago.

"I'm not leaving until I've captured my prize! I've had more fun with her in the past two years than I've had in the past 5 centuries." I hear another voice growl, but he sounds way more dangerous and sinister.

"Will you two shut up? We have company." A woman's voice says as they all quiet down and turn in my direction as I make my appearance known.

"I've heard all of you before are you the ones here looking for Bella?" I say not trying to beat around the bush, but at the same time keeping my voice neutral.

"You're apart of the family that's taken her in." The woman says also with a neutral tone.

"Correction I used to be, but they decided to keep her against my advice so I left. Are you here looking for her?" I ask again.

"Where are my manners? My name is James, and these two are Laurent and my mate Victoria." He says as he points to the black man with dreads and the woman with fiery red hair. "Bella is apart of a game that we've been playing for a few years now. It seems she's finally managed to up the ante by adding your family into the mix." James says with a twisted smile on his face.

"If you want to get her I know a way around my family, but if I help I want her dead." I watch a frown form on James' face.

"I don't know if I can do that. Bella has been so much fun over these past few years in more ways than one." I feel a shiver run down my spine as I see images of him torturing Bella flash through my mind. He's clearly a sick and twisted fucker, but be that as it may I want Bella gone.

"Those are my terms. If I help you get Bella away from my family you can have your last little run in the sack before you kill her. I don't need her escaping again and coming back." I see anger flash in his eyes before a twisted smile forms on his face again.

"You know what? I can agree to those terms. Bella was fun while she lasted, but every hunt must come to an end at some point." He says with a nonchalant shrug. "How do you suggest we get our little Bella back?" James asks.

"So we're just going to trust him? What if he double crosses us?" Victoria says as she eyes me suspiciously.

"Well since you don't seem to have any ideas on how to get her away from those vampires I say we hear him out. Now stop talking. Remember women are meant to be seen but not heard." James says dismissing her.

I see hatred burning bright in her eyes before she takes off towards Alaska. "I swear she's such a pain in the ass. She always takes off like she won't be back by tomorrow." James growls as he walks over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder like we're old friends.

"Now explain how we're going to get my prize away from your family? I've truly missed her." I see Laurent also giving me an unsure look as he follows behind us with his arms crossed in front of him. I'm doing the right thing for my family, right?

 **A/N 2:** I'm slowly, but surely coming back to writing, but it's still hard to find the flow in my words. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try not to make y'all wait forever.


	14. Meeting Take 2

**I don't own Twilight because if I did it would be SUPER gay, but that's what makes fanfiction amazing. So I'm back kinda. I realize the note from my beta was kind of vague regarding what happened to me and if y'all want to know feel free to PM me, but she didn't feel comfortable telling everybody since I was out of commission. Don't get me wrong. I'm not 100% and unfortunately I won't be for a while if ever, but dammit I'm not gonna let that stop me. Now on with the story!**

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I still don't think this was a good idea, but it's what Bella wanted and I'm so gone I'll agree to damn near anything to make her happy. As we walk closer to the border between our territory and the mutts I can't help but get a bad feeling. Right now we seem to be gaining enemies with Edward still M.I.A and then Jacob trying to attack us the last time we tried this I really don't know how this is going to turn out.

"Rose, are you okay?" Bella asks softly as we continue to walk behind my family towards the meeting. I feel her squeeze my hand gently making me smile.

"I'm fine I'm just worried that those dogs are gonna try something again." I say softly as I pull her closer and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Don't worry I'll be there to protect you from the big bad werewolves." Bella says with a cheeky smile that just makes me roll my eyes. I can see that she's trying to make me feel better, but I know she's nervous too.

"What about me Bella? Will you protect me from the big bad werewolves?" Emmett says with a dramatic tone that is way too feminine for how big he is.

"I highly doubt you need my protection Emmett." Bella says with an eye roll. I can't help but smile at the two of them. I'm really glad that they're getting along so well.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the two of you our guests have arrived." Carlisle says with a faint smile.

I feel Bella snuggle into my side more as Sam and a few other wolves walk into the clearing. "Sam it's good to see you again. I see you've brought a few others with you as well." Carlisle says trying to be diplomatic as usual.

"Yes, this is Seth and Leah two of our newest members and the least likely to start a fight. Jacob of course wanted to come again, but Bella really did a number on his leg not that he didn't deserve it for how he acted." Sam adds at the last second as he sees me sending him a death glaring for bringing it up. Bella still feels bad for hurting him, but she knows it was necessary at the time.

"Yes, we are sorry that things didn't go that well during our last meeting, but hopefully things go better this time around." I take that as my cue to move Bella closer so she can ask her questions.

I see Bella look at me with uncertainty before she looks at the wolves again. "Well I mean I'm not really sure what to ask honestly. Until a few days ago I didn't even know there were other shifters out there besides me." Bella says softly as she fidgets with her fingers as she looks at the ground.

"Yes well you're lucky that you got to live your life in ignorance for so long. We were raised always hearing tribal stories about the great Quileute tribe wolves." I growl ignoring the disdain I here in Sam's tone.

"I don't quite see how living most of my life feeling alienated and alone is lucky. At least you had somebody there to explain what happened to you the first time you shifted. All I had were looks of disgust and hatred." I wrap both of my arms around Bella's waist pulling her closer to my chest.

"It's okay my love. You'll never have to worry about feeling alone ever again as long as I'm alive." I feel her relax slightly into me.

"You're right. I apologize for my hostility it's just that you're standing there cuddled up to our sworn enemies as though it doesn't bother you." I feel Bella go rigid once again which prompts me to pull her closer.

"Since the moment I met Rosalie I've never felt like she was my enemy or like she was going to hurt me. If anything she's the only person, vampire and otherwise, that has made me feel safe for the first time in years." I smile as I feel Bella rest her hand on my arm that's around her stomach.

"Have you imprinted on Rosalie?" I feel her shoulders shrug and she looks back at me unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't know what that means Sam. When she said she knew nothing about shifters she meant it. I was going to explain, but I felt like it would be better if another shifter did." I say as I stare Sam down hoping he gets the message that I'm not in the mood for his attitude today.

He scoffs softly as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Imprinting is a shifters equivalent to finding your soulmate. All it takes it one look and you instantly know. That person will become your universe whether it be in a romantic sense or simply friendship." I hear Bella hum softly as she runs her fingers along my arm gently.

"If what you say is true then that would mean that Rosalie is my imprint." I can hear the smile in Bella's voice as she says that.

"Wait! You imprinting on a vampire? Are you serious right now?" Sam growls as I watch him flex his muscles almost like a warning.

When he does that I quickly move Bella behind me and growl myself. I'll be damned if he thinks he can talk to my mate in that tone. I hear Jasper and Alice back me up with matching growls and hisses, but we're quickly silenced when we hear the wolf that Sam called Seth whimper softly.

We all turn to look at him and Emmett locked in an in an intense gaze. Sam releases another growl threatening growl. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" He yells gaining Seth and Emmett's attention.

"I'm sorry, but what is happening? What has upset you Sam?" Carlisle is trying to gain control of the situation like he usually does. Sometimes it can be rather annoying.

"Well if Sam's definition of imprinting is correct then I think it's safe to say that Seth just imprinted on Emmett." Bella says from her spot behind me.

That gains a surprised gasp from the rest of the family as they look at Bella like she had suddenly grown a second head. "Unfortunately Bella is correct." Sam says bitterly.

"So clearly I'm not the only shifter trying to cuddle up to the enemy." I have to clench my muscles to stop from laughing at the shot Bella just took at Sam. Though he deserved it for his unnecessary attitude from earlier.

"Is there anything you actually want to know? I'd rather not be here any longer these bloodsuckers are making my nose burn." Out of the corner of my eye I see Seth and Emmett slowly starting to move towards each other like a moth to a flame.

"Why did Jacob attack Rosalie during our last meeting? He made it sound like he knows me, but I have no memories of him." I watch as Sam begins to rub the back of his neck as though he's uncomfortable.

"From what I understand he knows you from when you were kids, but I don't know much else besides that. You will have to speak to him if you wish to know more." Sam says with a huff as he turns to look at Seth and Emmett having a staring contest.

"Well thank you for coming Sam we truly appreciate it." Carlisle says trying to break some of the awkward silence that has seemed to settle in our little gathering as we all watched waiting for Seth or Emmett to finally do something.

"I only came because I never would have heard the end of it from Jacob if I didn't. Even if Bella has chosen to ally herself with a bunch of bloodsuckers Jacob still cares about her, and wants to help as much as possible." I watch as Sam looks Bella up and down which makes me pull her closer and growl. I don't like the way he's looking at my mate.

Clearly Bella can sense my displeasure as she turns slightly angling herself into my side more. I smile as Sam looks me in the eyes after seeing Bella's adjustment. He quickly looks away and back to Emmett and Seth.

"If there's nothing else we'll be leaving now." Sam says as he and Leah start walking back towards the reservation. That seems to finally break the spell that has kept Emmett and Seth looked in an intense stare down.

The second Seth looks away I watch Emmett take off into the woods faster than I ever seen him run. I feel bad when Seth releases a pain filled whimper when he sees that Emmett has left.

"Seth let's go." Sam orders as he starts walking away clearly not interested in the fact that Seth is in pain. I feel Bella shift uncomfortably in my arms as she looks between Seth and Sam.

"Hey Seth," Bella says softly easily getting his attention. "I know you're upset that Emmett ran, but how about you give us until tomorrow around this time to talk to him. I'm sure he's just confused right now, but it'll be okay." Almost like an actual dog Seth's tail begins to wag in excitement. He releases a soft bark almost like a thank you before he runs off after Sam and Leah who are waiting near the edge of the trees for him.

When I think they're far enough away I rest my head on Bella's shoulder. "How are you so sure we can get Emmett to talk to him?" I ask not really sure how Emmett will feel about being mated to a La Push wolf.

"I'm not but if Sam is right about imprinting then I know Seth felt like his world was falling apart the moment Emmett ran. He never would have left if he didn't at least have some glimmer of hope to look forward too. Besides I have faith in your powers of persuasion." Bella says with a soft smile.

I remove my head from her shoulder and study her for a moment. As I look into her eyes I can still see that she's scared. Of what? I'm not sure, but I can also see that she is trying to not allow it to affect her too much. The fact that she's even standing here is testament to how much she's trying to fight through her constant fear of everything.

The bastards who hurt her are still out there and yet she's worried about a wolf she just met being rejected by his imprint. I feel my eyes darken as I just stand here and look at Bella. She's such a caring and gentle creature and I desire to kill every single person who ever had the audacity to hurt her in the most painful way I possibly can.

Hearing Bella whimper softly pulls me out of my dark thoughts. I feel her trying to pull away from me which makes me wrap my arms around her tighter. "I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear softly. I don't fail to notice that we're the only ones standing here now. I already know where her mind is headed the second she saw my eyes blacken. "I'm not upset…...well that's not true I am, but I'm not upset with you." I gently kiss her cheek to prove my point.

"Then why are you upset." She whispers out softly trying to fight against the urge to pull away from me again.

"Sometimes I allow my mind to wander to the assholes that had the gall to ever lay a finger on you and it makes me so angry. You are such a caring and beautiful person and I just don't understand. I'm sorry I worried you my love." I watch her nod slowly more to herself than to me.

I realize we have a long way to go before she'll finally believe that I would die before I ever hurt her. Imprint or not it doesn't instantly change the years of constant abuse she had to endure from other vampires. I'll just have to do my best to make sure that she knows that I love her with all my heart and soul.

 **So I realize this one is kind of a short chapter, but now that I have most of the ground work laid out we're going to be getting to the good stuff. Just give me a little while to really get back into writing once my semesters over in about 2ish weeks and I graduate. I'll be free this summer for the first time in 4 years to write and relax. Are y'all as excited as I am?**


	15. Surprise Visit

**So I still don't own Twilight, but I would be so happy if I did. I'd make the characters way more gay because who doesn't need some rainbow in their life?! Legitimate question though who couldn't use some more rainbow in their life because I know I could.**

 **I'm so excited that I finally graduated! This semester was looking kind of sketchy for a while there but I made it through. Luckily I'll have this summer off so I'll hopefully be able to bang out quite a few chapters before I start graduate school.**

 **Question:** Why did I put Emmett with Seth instead of Leah?

 **Answer:** Emmett's gay and I wanted too. Also because gay Emmett is fabulous and makes me happy! Also because I plan to make Seth a bit OOC so he'll have more fire behind him. I didn't like how mild mannered he sounded while all the other shifters had fire and attitude behind them. Such a damn contradiction I tell you.

 **ThunderSphinx:** What's the point of making this a lesbian relationship if you're gonna give one of them a penis?

 **Answer:** I'm glad you asked honestly. If y'all have noticed the majority of my stories are G!P/futa. I originally got into this genre because when I was younger I read stories like this and I never know about act women being born with penises. I was raised as a Pastor's Daughter so imagine my level of ignorance, will you. I would read a lot of stories from that genre but the majority were mostly only about sex. So I wanted to be different. I wanted to write stories with more meaning than that. I actually made several friends from this site who are real life: shemale, futa, chicks with dicks, etc. they all like to be called something different. A few of them while they do have penises prefer to label their sexual orientation as lesbian.

 **I hope that answered your question if not please feel free to PM me. I always respond.**

 **Side Note:** This chapter is unbeta'd. My betas still too busy so I'm going to be flying solo. So if y'all notice mistakes don't be hateful about it okay I'm doing my best here.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

I pace along the clearing at vampiric speed as I allow my mind to keep replaying the last 10 minutes over and over again. A La Push wolf just imprinted on me……...fuck! I just broke up with Edward and now I'm an imprintee? Wait is that the proper term for it? Ugh!

I pace faster as I fight the urge to run back and see him again. The pain filled whimper that he released as I ran away still haunts me. I hate that without even really knowing each other I've already caused him pain. I realize that running wasn't the mature thing to do, but I couldn't process properly with everybody standing around staring at us. It felt like everybody was expecting me to just run over to him and do what? Pet him?

I groan and rub my face in frustration. Why did this have to happen now? Things we're finally getting better and I was reaching a good point in my life. I was okay with being alone for a while to just be me. This is certainly a bittersweet revelation.

"How much longer should we let him do that? Can vampires get dizzy or something?" I hear Bella whisper to who I'm assuming is Rosalie. Those two are practically attached at the hip right now, but it's pretty adorable.

"I don't know love. I'm sure he has a lot to figure out right now and just needs some time." Silence envelopes them for a few moments before Rosalie adds, "Vampires can't get dizzy……..unless they're Alice." I chuckle softly as I stop pacing and turn to face their direction.

"Bella you're really going to need to work on your whispering skills because I can hear the whole conversation from here." I say with my standard cheeky smile present. They both walk out of the trees with matching guilty expressions on their face. I look down and see their fingers are laced together. See that's just adorable they're always in contact somehow.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We were worried and wanted to check and see how you were handling everything. I'm sure you just got the shock of your life." Rosalie says with genuine concern.

"Well thank you both for the concern, but I couldn't stay there any longer. All the staring like I was just supposed to jump into his arms was too much." I shove my hands into my pocket as I find the ground rather fascinating suddenly.

"How do you feel about what just happened?" Bella says softly. I start to feel worse about just running off like I did, but at the same time I don't. Today was supposed to be about her finally getting the answers that she needs. Of course stupid fate and it's imperfect timing had to ruin that.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Today was supposed to be about you and I somehow made it about me. I'm sorry." She looks at me confused for a few moments before what I said fully clicks in her mind.

"Hasn't pretty much everyday been about me since Rosalie found me in the woods? I'm more than happy to share the spotlight with you every once in awhile." She says with a cheeky smile of her own that makes me smile as well. She's been making a lot of progress since she joined the family, and I can see that I'm starting to rub off on her a little bit.

"Everyday in Rosalie's world has been all things Bella, but I feel like that's just going to be her life from now on." I chuckle when I see Rosalie roll her eyes, but doesn't even attempt to deny my statement.

"Yeah yeah yeah now stop trying to stale. How are you really feeling about all of this Emmett? It's okay to be scared." Rosalie says softly as she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"I……I'm honestly not sure how I'm supposed right now. How did you feel when you found Bella?" I see her shift uncomfortably. I realize these situations are completely different, but I'll take whatever help I can get right now.

"She was in her shifter form and I thought she was absolutely beautiful. Even while covered in blood and injured I just knew, and then she shifted into her human form and I was blown away. She is easily the most breath-takingly gorgeous woman I had even seen and she was lying in my arms. The first thing that crossed my mind was 'mine'. That's when I knew then that I would love her for the rest of my immortal life." She says as she looks over at Bella shyly.

"Do you think I'll have what you two have with Seth?" I sigh softly as I start pacing once again, but at a more human pace this time.

"Honestly Emmett I don't want you to have what we have. You forget I'm damaged and have a lot of issues. I'm sure I make Rosalie's life difficult with my constant problems and shortcomings. I want you and Seth to have a less complicated relationship. So far you're already off to a good start considering you didn't find him almost dead in the woods." I can hear the bitter tone in Bella's voice and I feel stupid now. I should have worded that better. I stop pacing as I stand in front of them once again.

"I hate how you sell yourself so short Bella. While yes the situation she found you in wasn't ideal that has never changed the fact that Rosalie loves you more than life itself. I've never seen Rosalie so happy and that's all because of you." To make my point Rosalie leans over and gently kisses Bella's cheek.

"What do you two think I should do? I'm pretty sure me running off upset Seth. Do you think he would be willing to even try to talk to me?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Seth was upset that you left like you did, but at the same time I think he understands why you did. He wanted to chase after you, but I talked him into giving you some time to figure things out for yourself." Bella says softly as she drops Rosalie hand and instead wraps her arm around her waist pulling her closer. I'm sure after what we have both said she's feeling a bit emotional right now.

"You're right I did need some time to think and talk to my favorite girls." I smile brighter when a shy smile spread across Bella's face.

"Don't believe him Bella. He only said girls to humor me everybody already knows you're his favorite." Bella starts to shake her head not believing Rosalie.

"Yeah she's right you are my favorite but come on! She called me Hercules that alone won her so many points! She sure knows how to stroke a guy's ego." That gets a laugh from both of them that makes me feel better.

"But seriously Bella, I love you as much as I love Rosalie and Alice……..maybe a little bit more. In the short time you've been with us I've seen you make so much progress. I imagine this is what it feels like to have a little sister. Yes, the circumstances are different, but I believe the love is the same. Now can I have a hug?" With a watery smile she removes her arm from around Rosalie's waist and steps into my arms. I wrap my arms around her neck as she wraps hers around my waist. I don't give her my usual bear hug, but we'll work our way into that.

"I love you too Hercules." She whispers softly as she rests her head on my shoulder. I look over at Rosalie and see her giving me a bright smile. I can see she too is proud of the process Bella's made.

I savor the moment for a little while longer before I release her. She walks back over to Rosalie's side where she's happiest. "As much as I hate to ruin this moment you still need to decide what you want to do about Seth. " Bella says trying to redirect the conversation to something less emotionally taxing for her.

"I don't know I was tempted to run back to the treaty line and see if he was still there, but at the same time I don't know if it's take simple. He's a La Push wolf and last time I checked they all hate our guts." I sigh as I rub the back of my neck in frustration.

"Honestly I'm assuming imprinting works the same for all shifters. So I believe it's safe to say that whatever feud that might be going on won't matter to Seth. He seemed over the moon when I asked him to come back to the treaty line tomorrow so you two could talk." I nod silently as I think about it some more.

"I'm not sure how I feel about all of this. It feels like I just ended things with Edward and I'm still kind of jaded from all of that. At the very least I would like to be friends with Seth for now." I say with a definite nod.

"Just tell Seth everything you just told us and he will understand. At the end of the day the only thing that will matter to him is that you're happy. Even if that means you two aren't in a relationship. Friendship with your imprint is better than complete reject." Bella is being really helpful today and I'm proud of her. I remember how she was in the beginning she never would have spoken this freely.

We stand in silence for a few moments as I take into consideration everything that Bella has said. I'm sure she wouldn't have said any of that if she hadn't be willing to do the same thing for Rosalie. "Okay I'm willing to talk to Seth tomorrow. Thank you for setting it up Bella. I owe you a nice juicy bear next time we go hunting." That gets me an eye roll from both Bella and Rosalie.

"A simple thank you is more than enough Emmett. I can catch my own bears now that my leg is all healed. I just think you deserve happiness after I ruined your relationship with Edward." I knew she still felt guilty about that. I wish she would understand that Edward's behavior was the reason that relationship was on the rocks long before she ever showed up.

"You had nothing to do with why Edward and I didn't work out. Underneath the surface things between us always held an unspoken tension. Deep down I knew he and I weren't mates, but at the time it was better than being alone especially while I was a newborn. I realize that's not the greatest excuse to stay, but that's the best I can do." Looking back my reason for staying is really weak, but the more I think about it the weaker I feel. Rosalie survived just fine on her own, but I couldn't do the same which is pathetic.

"So it just all seemed to blow up when I showed up." Rosalie and I both nod because while the timing wasn't ideal it was bound to happen eventually.

"Exactly but it's still not your fault. Now as much as I love you both I think I need some more time alone to think." I say hoping I'm not hurting Bella's feelings. I know Rosalie will understand.

"We don't mind at all Emmett. Besides I want to steal Bella away for some alone time anyway." I see Bella look at Rosalie with a genuinely happy smile. Bella looks at Rosalie like she's her whole world. Will Seth look at me like that?

"I'm sure you do. Now off you two love birds go. I'll see you back at the house in a little while." I smile as I quickly shoo them off while I go back to thinking. I wait until they're both out of hearing range before I turn around. "I must admit it was smart to stay downwind, but you forget I know what you smell like a little too well, Edward." I growl.

"It worked against Rosalie and her overgrown pet." He chuckles darkly as he walks out of the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Please don't act like I don't know you waited until they were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to smell you. What's wrong Eddie are you scared of Bella?" I can see my words hit a nerve.

"I'm not afraid of the kitty cat, but let's move onto more interesting topics. Are you seriously imprinted to a La Push mutt?" I growl feeling defensive.

"Don't call him that. Now why are you here Edward?" I ask trying to keep control of my temper. I gasp softly after taking a real good look at Edward and notice his eyes are bright red.

"Awwww what's wrong Emmett? Don't you like my eyes? They're such a lovely shade of red, and much better than gold if you ask me." Has he lost his damn mind? "It would be wise not to insult me Emmett. I'm here out of the kindness of my heart."

"What heart? As far as I'm concerned how kind you are has yet to been seen Edward. Now again why are you here?" I growl already fed up with this conversation.

"I miss you Emmett. We were so good together. I was the brains and you were the bronze. I was hoping that you had changed your mind about us, but clearly you're already moving on." He growls as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why in the hell would I change my mind? You're nothing but a hateful bastard as you've proven time and time again over the years." My words must have hit another nerve because he crouches down and growls at me.

"Oh so I'm a bastard because I didn't want to accept a worthless shifter into the family. If you ask me I think Rosalie should have let her die. From what I've heard I doubt she'll make a good mate. She's used and damaged goods." The way he says that sends a shiver down my spine.

"You know damn well Rosalie couldn't let her die. Bella is her mate." I really want to knock his head off his shoulder, but I realize getting into a physical fight right now wouldn't be in my best interest. I don't know where he's been hiding all this time or who he's been with. Though from the way he talked about Bella I can easily imagine.

"Awwww Emmett, I think you're losing your touch. Maybe that shifter bitch is making you soft. The Emmett I know would have already tried to punch me at least once by now." He says in a mocking tone as he moves to stand up straight again.

I cross my arms over my chest as I look him up and down. I notice his clothes aren't as pristine as usual which means he's been outside more often. Actually now that I think about it those are the same clothes he ran out of the house in the last time I saw him.

"If you stared at me any harder Emmett I would think you were checking me out." I look up and see Edward has a cocky smile on his face that does nothing but agitate me.

"No, just trying to figure out what I ever saw in you. I mean I wasted years of my undead life on you and I still can't figure out why. Well outside of the fact that I didn't want to be alone." It's my turn to smile as he releases a hurt growl.

"You weren't saying that when I had you bend over our bed taking it like my bitch." Figures he would take it there.

"If memory serves you were usually the bitch about 95 percent of the time. Actually from the looks of it you still are." I smile in triumph when I see him take a few steps back.

We stare each other down in silence for a while neither of us willing to advance on the other. He breaks the silence first by releasing a twisted and slightly feral laugh. "Well as much fun as this has been I realize this isn't going anyway. So if it's all the same to you I will be going now. Please tell the family I said hello. Oh and enjoy what little time you have left with Rosalie's little pet." Before I can ask what he means he turns around and takes off into the trees.

I waste no time taking off back to the house to warn everybody. I don't know what Edward has planned, but I'll be damned if I allow him to lay a finger on Bella. She has been through enough. She and Rosalie are finally on the road to happiness. I refuse to allow Edward of all people to take that away from them.

 **I didn't want y'all to think I forgot about Edward. So who wants to know how things turn out with Seth? When will Rosalie kill Edward? Will Esme go mama bear on his ass? Stay tuned to find out! (I've always wanted to say that XD)**


	16. Rosalie's Past

**So once again I still don't own Twilight, but damn I wish I did because you want to know what would have made it better? Fucking rainbows all over that shit! I'd be the Oprah of rainbows and it would be too fabulous for words…...yes I said Oprah of rainbows, fight me!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** **This chapter is going to get a little deep and I don't quite know if I should give a trigger warning on not, but just in case I will. We will be diving into Rosalie's past in this chapter, and possibly some more of Bella's. I, of course, changed some things about Rosalie's past to fit the story being told. It's going to be sad, but it will turn into a beautiful moment…..I hope.**

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Bella and I aren't even home long enough to get comfortable on my bed before Emmett is bursting through the front door calling an emergency family meeting. It takes everything in me not to growl at him for interrupting my time with Bella, but I realize something must really be wrong if Emmett's calling the meeting.

By the time we make it downstairs everybody is sitting in their usual sits waiting for us. I lead Bella over to my usual seat and sit down. I open my arms waiting for her to get the hint to sit down. I see he look around the room unsure before she shyly takes a seat in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and resist the urge to sigh in content.

I quickly turn my focus from Bella to Emmett and see him looking at the two of us with a look that can only be described as a mixture of anger and anguish. What in the hell could have possibly happened in the short that that we left him alone in that clearing? As if he was channel's Edward's ability to read my mind he's answering me.

"After the two of you left Edward showed up." I tighten my grip on Bella's waist when I feel her muscles begin to tense.

"What in the hell did he want? Did he try to start a fight? Are you hurt?" I quickly fire off the first few questions that come to mind. From a visual examination Emmett seems to be okay minus appearing a bit shaken up.

"I don't know if he overheard our conversation or if he read my mind, but he knows that Seth imprinted on me/ He said he was there to see if I would be willing to get back together, but, of course, I said no. After I rejected him he quickly changed the subject to Bella." I hear and feel her breathe catch, and I resist the urge to growl.

"Did he happen to tell you where he's been all this time?" Carlisle interjects actually making me growl softly. I don't give a damn where he's been personally. I want to know why the hell he brought Bella up in the conversation.

"No, but he's been drinking from humans, Carlisle. His eyes are blood red, based on what he said about Bella I can imagine who he's been with." Bella releases a soft whimper as her body starts to tremble in my arms.

"Rosalie, I think you should take Bella upstairs for now. In the meantime we will figure out a way to handle this situation." Carlisle says. I quickly try to protest, but Jasper intervenes.

"Bella needs you right now, Rose. We will figure something out and discuss it with you later, but you have your priorities." I nod silently as I pick Bella up bridal style and run up to our room. I close the door before I gently settle us in the middle of my bed.

I run my fingers along her side waiting for her to say something, anything. I look down and see the light in her eyes dull as the trembles become stronger. I don't know what's going on in that beautiful mind of hers, but I wish she would talk to me.

A few tears escape her eyes that I'm quick to wipe away before more can fall. I slowly rock us back and forth as Bella starts to become more and more hysterical. I wish I could take all of her pain away. I allow her a few more moments before I attempt to say something.

"Bella," I whisper softly trying to get her to focus on me. I realize quickly that that isn't going to work. I glide my hands down her sides and underneath her tank top. The feeling of my cold hands against her heated skin sends a shove down both of our spines.

"They can't get me, Rose." She says softly as her eyes start to become unfocused as she stares off into space.

"They won't if I have it my way." I whisper back as I try to get her to talk to me. "I understand that you're afraid. I know what that kind of fear is like." At that Bella quickly pulls away from me and shoots off the bed. She begins to pace the length of my bedroom door to the window and back.

She paces for a little while before she finally speaks. "You don't know what it's like to live in constant fear that they might get me again! I'm so stupid! I actually allowed myself to believe that just maybe I could be happy and they would leave me alone." I grab Bella's wrist and pull her back into my arms. I was hoping to share my story under different circumstances, but now seemed as good a time as any.

"I do know what it's like to live in constant fear actually, but the only difference is mine quickly turned to anger. I would like to tell you about my past, but before I do please know that I'm not trying to compare experiences. I would never do that." I see her nod slightly as a sign to go ahead. I release her from my arms and walk back over to the bed and take a seat on the edge. I pat the spot next to me.

It takes a few moments for her to gather herself enough to get the hint, and take a seat next to me. "Rosalie, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Bella says softly as she grabs my hand lacing our fingers together. I'm sure she can tell by the look on my face that this isn't something I enjoy rehashing.

"No, I want to tell you. I just don't want you to think any different of me. I'm not proud of my past." I look at Bella and see her shaking her head.

"There's honestly nothing you could say that would change how I see you." Bella says with a simple shrug as she looks at me waiting for me to start my tale.

"I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York. I was actually born a normal girl, and my parents proudly named me, Rosalie Lillian Hale. I had two younger brothers and parents who I believe loved and adored me. It wasn't until I hit puberty that all of that began to fall apart. I started growing a penis which my parents blamed me for. They we so horrible…." I look down at our joined hands as I faintly hear my father in the back of my mind calling me a freak or another of his equally cruel names. My mother never stopped him either. She would just look at me in shame...

"Rosalie," Bella whispers softly as she squeezes my hand bringing me back to the present. I know my parents are long gone, but it's hard sometimes. Even though the memories aren't very clear they still cut me deeply.

"My parents thought it was best to try and marry me off as quickly as possible. In that time what I wanted didn't matter so they pawned me off on the first person they could find with a prominent name, Royce King II." I practically spit his name. "My parent's planned it so that we would meet by accident at the bank where my father worked. It didn't take long for Royce to fall for my beauty, but it was only superficial love. That didn't matter to my parents, of course. It wasn't long before Royce and I were engaged." I feel a shiver run down my spine.

I think Bella can already tell where this story is headed, but she's kind enough to stay quiet so that I can finish. "Due to my "condition" my parents didn't allow me to have many friends. They were afraid word would get out and tarnish our good name, but I managed to keep one, Vera. It was a week before the wedding, and I was going to visit her one afternoon. She had a beautiful baby boy that I envied so much because I knew I would never have that. I ended up staying later than I had planned by accident and didn't realize how late it was until I left. I was halfway home before I ran into Royce and his some of his friends. They were drunk." I feel Bella drop my hand as she moves to crouch down in front of me. I finally see the tears in her eyes that make my heart hurt.

"Please tell me they didn't…..Rosalie please." She pleads as the tears begin to fall down her face. I wish I could give her want she so desperately wanted, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Royce was bragging to his friends about how beautiful I was, and how he couldn't wait until we were married so he could finally take me. One of his friends kept telling him not to wait and that he should just have me now. I wasn't fast enough to run away and I wasn't strong enough to fight them off." Bella quickly shoots up off the floor. She towers over me as she shakes her head furiously.

"No! Don't you dare blame yourself for what those bastards did!" Bella shouts as she wraps her arms around my shoulder resting her forehead against mine. I close my eyes when I feel Bella's tears drop on my face. To an outside it would look as though we were both crying.

"I've had so much time to think about what I could have done different. I wished so hard that I was normal. Maybe that would have spared me the brunt of the pain they inflicted when they discovered my secret. I know logically nothing would have saved me, but still I wish." I need to feel Bella against me. I need her closer.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Thankfully she picks up on that and moves to straddle my lap. She tangles her fingers in my hair as she takes several deep breathes trying to calm down some.

"Tell me," she whispers painfully. I know she doesn't want to hear the end, but I think she needs too. I wish she didn't though.

"It all happened so fast. They surrounded me like a pack of wolves. It started off with them brushing their hands against me as my fear of what was to come grew in my stomach. Royce stepped up and ripped my dress, and then the other two hopped in. I didn't have time to process before I'm lying on the ground..." I take a shaky breath as my eyes well with venom. "They took turns raping me in-between beating me. It felt like they were tearing me up on the inside, and they only proceeded to hurt me worse when they discovered my penis. They called me the worst names, but honestly, in comparison, that part didn't hurt that much since I was used to it thanks to my parents. It let like they were at it for hours before they finally grew tired and left me for dead. I was ready to die. I was actually hoping that death with claim me soon, but Carlisle smelled my blood and decided to try and rescue me. I was only 18 when my human life ended and my immortal one began." Bella whimpers softly as she shakes her head some more.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie." Bella whispers. I can hear the pain she feels in her tone. I hate that I've upset her so much.

"Bella, please don't cry it's okay. I'm okay." I say softly trying to reassure her, but I don't really think she believes me.

"Whether you're okay or not doesn't change the fact that I feel an indescribable level of hatred towards those men. You never deserved any of that, and I hope they all died a painful death for it." I feel Bella begin to shake in my arms violently.

"It's okay I made sure they did." I say with a dark grin as I remember their screams of agony as I killed them slowly. I wanted them to feel the same pain they made me feel.

"I still hate that you had to go through that. You are too beautiful to ever know such pain." Bella whispers as she kisses my forehead.

"Well now you know how I feel whenever I see you in pain, my love. I didn't tell you about my past to upset you. I only wanted you to know that I understand why you would be afraid." I hear Bella sigh deeply as she looks up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I will even not be afraid, Rosalie. They've tortured me for years, and I just can't keep fighting anymore." I refuse to accept that.

"Bella, you can't just give up so easily. You have to keep fighting. You can't let them win, and I realize to allow them to win. If not for you than do it for me. For us," I growl softly as I cup her face gently wiping away the tears that have fallen.

"Rosalie," she sighs softly as she continues to avoid looking at me. "They've already taken so much from me. I don't think I have anything left to give." I can see that she's fighting back more tears.

"Then let me take on that burden until you can. Please Bella, I love you so much. I just found you and I can't afford to lose you so soon" I cry tightening my grip around her waist pulling her so close that not even air could come between us.

"That's not fair to you. You've been through so much too, and even now you can't even have a mate who can love you properly. You deserve so much more than I can give you." Now it's my turn to shake my head.

"How about you let me worry what I do and don't deserve. As cheesy as this way sound you think too much with your head and not enough with your heart." I feel her start to tremble in my arms as her emotions begin to get the best of her.

"Some days I used to question whether I had even had a heart. After a while the only time I felt it in my chest was when it would speed up with fear." I hate that that used to be the reality of her lie every single day.

"Listen to me closely Bella because I want to make sure you really hear me. I would die before I ever let them lay a single finger on you again. Do you believe me?" I whisper softly hoping that she does.

Finally I get her to look me in the eyes. For a few moments we sit in silence and just stare at each other before she answers me. "Yes," she whispers breathlessly as she stares into my eyes amazed. I've tried telling her and showing her just how much she means to me, but I don't think it really clicked until now.

"Then trust me when I say that I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe from anybody who wishes to cause you harm. You are truly safe with me, Bella." I bring my hand up to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand gently. I smile when she leans into my touch.

"You are far too good to me, Rosalie." Bella sighs softly as she turns to nuzzle the palm of my hand. God, she's so adorable.

"You deserve it and so much more, my love. Please never doubt that." I see Bella look at me with uncertainty present in her eyes.

"It's hard to believe that when I've been told my whole life that I'm not." I fight back a growl when I imagine people being stupid enough to say that to her.

"Then give me the chance to fix that. I don't want you to live your life in fear. You are worth everything, especially to me." I gently kiss her cheek. I kiss a trail along her cheek before I claim her lips with my own. I reluctantly pull away after a while missing the feeling of her lips pressed against my own. "Please allow me to carry the burden until you can." I whisper.

Bella looks me in the eyes again for a few moments before she nods. "You have too much faith in me." She chuckles darkly.

"There's no such thing as having too much faith, my love. I think you don't have enough faith in yourself. Don't worry I'm sure we can work on that." I say with a faint smile.

"Not a day goes by when I don't question how I got so lucky to have somebody as amazing as you to actually love somebody as broken as me." This time I do growl softly at her description of herself. It's terribly inaccurate.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again you are not broken. You have a few cracks, but nothing that can't be fixed with the right kind of love and care. I want to be the person that fixes those cracks, but I need you to let me in. I've seen bits and pieces here and there. When you talk in your sleep I see more, but you need to realize that no matter what you say I'm here to stay. I'm your imprint and you are my mate. Nothing short of death will separate me from you." I say with conviction as I look her in the eyes.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to listen to my tragic life story. Yes, I'm your mate and you're my imprint, but that doesn't mean you also have to constantly deal with me being a mess." I couldn't resist groaning at how stubborn she can be.

"Even if you are a mess, you're my mess, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Finally I'm able to get her to smile. It feels like forever since I've last seen it.

"I love you too." She whispers as she rests her head on my shoulder. I feel the muscles in her back relax as she rests her body weight into me more.

I silently slide further onto the bed, and gently adjust our positions so we're lying in the middle. I feel Bella's breathing deepen as the stress of the day finally lulls her to sleep. I'm just happy she feels safe enough to actually get some rest because I have a feeling the next few days are going to be rough on her.

I decide to close my eyes and allow my mind to wonder. It's the closest thing to sleeping that I can get, but it's good enough for now. I kiss Bella's hair softly and pull her closer nuzzling the top of her head. I breathe in her intoxicating scent as my mind begins to wonder about our life after this whole mess is over with. I would love to finally take Bella on a date and treat her how she truly deserves. She has the type of beauty that should be admired by everybody she meets.

 **So…..raise your hand if you're ready for some awkward moments! *raises hand* Now some of you may be wondering what I mean by awkward. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough! Don't think I forgot about Jacob either. Everything will come full circle in due time. Just trust me!**


	17. Protection

**So as I'm sure all of you know by now I don't actually own Twilight, but I own the storyline and the utter gayness that they all display. I take full credit for that and I'll fight anybody who says otherwise because you're crushing my dreams!**

 **Okay time to be serious I've been really struggling on where I want to continue writing fanfiction or not. Some days it's good, but some days I struggle to deal with it all. I have some really amazing fans out there who I can now call my friends, but at the same time there are some really hateful people out there who have taken it way too far. I started writing because it helped me through a lot of things I was going through in my life. That's why I've continued to write, but sometimes all the stress just doesn't feel worth it sometimes…..Anyway on to less somewhat depressing things. Let's get this chapter going shall we?**

 **Side Note:** Just in case some of y'all care. I hit a bit of a funk and decided to read through some of my old fictions and noticed a hell of a lot of my mistakes (even though I had a beta) so I went through Deception and edited and changed a few things mostly to chapter 4, let's see if y'all can figure out what I did. I'll be starting on Your Trash is My Mate soon trying to eliminate as many mistakes a possible. So if you enjoy re-reading some of my fictions I hope that ones better now.

 **James' P.O.V.**

I lean against the tree impatiently waiting for the newest addition to our twisted and dysfunctional little "family" to show his face. I swear I don't know why we even bother with him. He's taken all of the fun out of the hunt for me.

"James, would you please stop sulking? It's starting to get on my last damn nerve." Laurent growls from his side of the clearing. We've all been a bit on edge since we came to Forks to chase after our little kitten.

"I wouldn't be sulking if I didn't have to take orders from a little bastard. Why are we even listening to this little prick anyway?" I growl back. Laurent was the one who agreed to let him join, and my sorry excuse of a mate didn't even give her damn input. Stupid bitch...

"She's being protected by a whole family of vampires. How do you honestly expect to get around them? You're smart James, but not even you are that smart. If anything it would be a suicide mission trying to storm in and grab her as though they wouldn't chase you." I really hate it when he's logical. It just annoys the hell out of me when something hinders me from having my fun.

"That still doesn't explain why we're letting the little prick call all of the shots like he runs something. He's the youngest out of all of us so it's not like it would take much effort to put him in his place." I say with a twisted sneer as I imagine ripping Edward's head right off of his shoulders. I wonder what would happen if I kicked it. Would it go flying? If so how far would it go?

"You're just pissed off because he's keeping you from your catch. Remind me again why do we keep playing this game with that pathetic shifter? She's becoming so easy to catch after 3 years of the same shit. Are you getting tired of her yet?" Of course Victoria has to open her annoying ass mouth now when nobody asked her shit.

"I don't know something about how innocent she was when we first acquired her just keeps me going. Why? Are you jealous of the little pussycat?" I taint knowing I'm getting under her skin.

"How dare you! Why in the hell would I ever be jealous of that pathetic little bitch?" Victoria growls viciously baring her teeth at me as if I'm supposed to be afraid of her.

"Uh huh whatever you say, Vickie. This little prick better hurry back I'm starting to tire of his useless ass." Off to the side I hear a twig snap notifying me of our newest arrival.

"You know I can hear you talking about me, right? I also know you were imagining ripping my head off and using it like a football." That little bastard growls with a cocky smirk of his own.

"Well maybe you should mind your own damn business when it comes to my thoughts, and it's not like we I was whispering, now was I?" I growl back whipping that cocky smirk right off of his face. "Now do you have anything of value to tell us or are you just taking up space and annoying the hell out of me per usual?" I bare my teeth when he gives me an annoyed scoff. I swear I'm going to bash is face in if he keeps it up.

"Well at this exact moment I don't have anything that could be of real value, but before you get an attitude there is something. There's a pack of wolf shifters located close by that my family has gotten in contact with. They could be dangerous, but they're all still young. They really shouldn't too much of a problem to handle if they happen to get involved in our affairs." I growl at his lack of useful information.

"Yeah, we already figured that out, you idiot. It reeks of wet dog close by here so it wasn't that hard to figure out. Stop trying to sound superior with information that isn't beneficial to use in any way. Now give me something that I can use or leave." I take a few steps closer and watch with glee as he shrinks back in fear.

"Now James, cut the kid some slack. I'm sure he's going to work very heat to gather us some useful information. Isn't that right, Edward?" Laurent asks still trying to defend this useless little bastard.

"Last time I check I'm not your damn lap dog. I'm only helping you three so I can get that useless house cat away from my family. She's way more trouble for them than she's worth." Oh yeah he's doing this for her family. Whatever…..I smile when he sneers at my thoughts, annoying ass mind reader.

"Yeah I'm sure you're doing this out of the kindness of your dead heart." I chuckle getting a rise out of him.

"If it weren't for me I'm sure you would have gotten yourself killed by now. How about you show me some damn appreciation?" He really does want to lose his head.

"Get me back my favorite play toy and maybe I'll show some damn appreciation. Until then shut the fuck up and learn you place before I kick your sorry ass." I growl as I start heading towards Seattle. I'm getting hungry dealing with this petulant child.

"I'm by no means a child, and you would be wise to remember that." Edward growls as he and the others begin to follow me.

"Well you're certainly not an adult based on how you act. Don't think we don't know the real reason why you wanted to confront Emmett today. I think your ex rejecting you again has made you cranky, Eddy boy." I really do love pissing him off. It's what he gets for being a cocky bastard.

"Don't you dare being Emmett into this!" He yells as he flints in front of me placing his hand on my chest like that's supposed to mean something to me.

I grin darkly before I cock my arm back and punch him as hard as my vampire strength will allow me. I see hundreds of cracks appear on his face as he goes flying into the trees all the way into another clearing ahead of me. I quickly advance on him and see Edward holding his hands up in surrender.

"It would be wise not to push me, Eddy boy. There really isn't much keeping me from ending you." I growl as I take off running towards Seattle not caring if the others are following or not at this point.

 **Rosalie's P.O.V**

I stare at the ceiling as I silently listen to Bella's slow even breathing as she continues to sleep off some of her stress. Every once in a while she'll release a pain filled whimper that makes me hold her just a little bit tighter until she calms down. I kiss that top of her head when I almost my mind to drift towards darker thoughts.

I don't even think I can imagine the living nightmare that was her life for 3 years. Even in her sleep she can't seem to escape it sometimes and it makes me feel utterly helpless. I wish I could take her pain away, but I know I can't.

I hear a gentle knock on my bedroom door and I immediately know that it's Emmett on the other side. He waits a few moments before cracking the door open and peaking his head through. "Hey, can I come in?" He asks softly.

I nod gently as I kiss Bella's forehead again. "Of course you can." I say as I gently run my hand along Bella's back when I feel her muscles tense. I'm sure she can sense that there's somebody else in here.

"How is she doing?" He asks softly. I know he saw her muscles tense when he entered. She hasn't done that since the beginning. I really hope isn't going to start regressing.

"She's really scared and rightfully so. I wish I could just make everything better and take all of her pain away, but I know I can't. She doesn't deserve this." I sigh in relief when I feel her muscles begin to relax once again. She needs as much as she can get.

"Honestly Rose, you can't change her past or take away her pain, but the fact that you're here for her means more than you realize. Bella has been through a lot on her own, but now she has you. Even now while she's sleeping and most vulnerable you're here helping chase away her nightmares and keep her relaxed." This is why I love Emmett. He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"I told Bella about how I was changed earlier." I hear Emmett gasp softly because he knows how guarded I am when it comes to my past.

Emmett fires off questions as he takes the chair from my vanity and places it in his usual spot by the bed "Why did you tell her now? How did that go? Was she upset? Did you get upset? Are you okay?"

"It could have gone better, but I'm okay. I told her now because she was becoming hysterical and talking about how I didn't know what she was going through. She said that I didn't know the kind of fear she was experiencing, but I did and do. She was so upset and anger, but not at me thankfully. She did get upset when I started making excuses for why it happened she said that I shouldn't blame myself. She also said that I was much too beautiful to eve know such pain." Emmett chuckles darkly as he crosses his arms over his chest. I see him look down at Bella with a faint smile.

"She's right you shouldn't blame yourself for what those bastards did. I've been saying that for years, Rosalie. That girl really love you Rose which is why we're going to do everything we possibly can to keep her safe." Emmett says with conviction that unfortunately does little to reassure me.

"Speaking of which, how did the family meeting go? Have you all decided on something?" I couldn't resist smiling when I feel Bella nuzzle closer to my chest.

"Yes, but we have all decided that it's best if you two don't know the plan. Before you protest it's for Bella's own good. I know she won't like the plan, and I can't tell you because I know you'll tell her if she asks. I'm sorry Rose, but you're whipped." I want to be angry because Bella is my mate and I have a right to know, but at the same time he's right. If she asked me I would tell her without any hesitation.

"Do you promise that Bella will be safe? Are you positive this plan will work?" Emmett looks me dead in the eyes as he nods.

"I promise on my life that Bella will be safe. I couldn't protect my own sister, but I'll be damned if I allow anybody to hurt this one." My heart begins to ache when I see the broken look in Emmett's eyes. He never really takes about his sister anymore.

"Emmett, it's okay I trust you." We sit in silence for a little while. I really don't know what to say right now because I know it won't help.

"I feel like this family has a theme of blaming themselves for things they have no control over." Bella mumbles sleepily against my neck.

"Maybe we're just a family full of misfits?" Emmett says trying to offer his typical playful response, but it comes off a bit flat.

"I'm okay with that. I've never really been a part of a family before." We all sit in silence for a moment not really knowing how to fill the heavy silence.

"I never knew you had a sister, Emmett." Bella says deciding to try and fill the silence. Oddly enough it makes Emmett smile.

"That's because I don't really talk about her. She was only 8 when Rosalie saved my life after I was mauled by a bear. Many years based before I could even go check to see how she was doing. I had all these hopes and dreams that she grew up and found somebody who loved her. Maybe even had a kid or two, but instead I found her grave. When she was 10 she drowned in the lake because nobody was there to watch her. I should have been there..." I know that if he could cry he would.

"I'm so sorry Emmett." Bella says as she slowly sits up. I sit up as well and move to rest against the headboard.

"No need to apologize because it's not your fault." He tries to brush her off, but Bella isn't going to let him.

"It's not your fault either." She looks at me for help and honestly I don't know what to do. Usually when Emmett gets like this we leave him alone to his thoughts. "Can I give you a hug?" She asks shyly.

"You never have to ask." Emmett says with a soft smile as he stands up and gently pulls Bella off the bed and into his arms. I watch as they stand providing each other the comfort I think they both need. Usually I would be jealous, but I think Bella has a whole in her heart that I think having a big brother would fill.

"You remind me so much of my sister, Bella. That's why I can't allow anything else to happen to you. I already failed her. I can't fail you too." I see both of their grips on each other tighten.

"I don't want you risking your life, and the lives of your family just to protect me." I knew she wouldn't give in that easily.

"We're your family too, Bella." I hear Esme say. I turn and see the rest of the family standing in the doorway.

Emmett reluctantly releases Bella when he sees her starting to become uncomfortable with everybody staring at her. "Most of you still don't know me that well. How can you be sure I'm even worth the effort?" Emmett and I both growl softly.

"Emmett and Rosalie believe you are worth the effort. So really whether we know you or not matters very little. Once all of this is over with we will have the time to get to know each other." Carlisle says with a fatherly smile that I believe provides Bella with the reassurance that she needs.

I slide to the edge of the bed and pull Bella down so she's sitting next to me. I wrap my arm around her waist. "Thank you," she whispers. I don't know if she's talking to me or the others, but either way it doesn't matter.

I think the others get the hint that it's time for them to make their exit as they all disperse closing the door behind them. "When does the plan start? I know you won't tell us the plan, but can we at least know that?" I ask as Bella rests her head on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow," Emmett says with an apologetic smile that does nothing, but makes my stomach begin to turn with nerves.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I don't know what it's like to lose a sibling, and I don't plan to start with you. So promise me." Bella says trying to sound stern even though we can both tell that she's falling asleep.

"I promise you I will be careful. You can't get rid of me that easily. Who else is going to be your Hercules?" Emmett says with a light smile.

I gently coax Bella back onto the bed and into the position we were in before Emmett showed up. I run my fingers through her hair a few times before she's fast asleep. I look over and see Emmett deep in thought as he stares at Bella. I decide to leave him to his thoughts for now while I just enjoy the warmth of Bella lying on top of me.

 **I realize that it might seem like I'm rushing to the main event, but just trust me. I'll be adding it more family dynamic outside of Emmett and I haven't forgotten about Jacob either. It'll all come together in due time. Anyway y'all's comments make my day or feel free to PM me. I pretty much always respond even if it's just to say hi.**


	18. The Plan Has Begun

**So I still don't own Twilight which is okay because I prefer borrowing the characters, especially Edward because he's a little bitch sometimes. Speaking of Edward who's just ready to see him die already? I made him so obnoxious that not even I can stand him, and I fucking wrote him that way! I swear sometimes my characters take on a mind of their own and get on my last damn nerve.**

 **For those of you who don't know, I had another accident. It was a torrid love affair with a pair of stairs that didn't end in my favor. I knocked the hell out of myself and was in a medically induced coma for a few days because I had severe brain swelling. I'm doing better now and I'm on the mend still. Don't ask me how it happened because the hell if I know. I went one way and my body more specifically my head went the other I guess. I don't know, but I'm alive so to the people who sent me well wishes I truly appreciate you and I'll try to stop getting injured, but no promises. Anyway! On with the story!**

 **Side Note:** Due to Hurricane Harvey messing with my life and grad school officially starting on Monday this will probably be my last post for a while, but I will try to post something as often as I can. Just for y'all (and my sanity) I'm going to actually not procrastinate for once. At least that's my plan. I don't really know how will that's going to work out knowing me, but it's the thought that counts. I realize by saying this y'all are going to hate me for how I ended this chapter.

 **Emmett's P.O.V.**

I pace along our side of the treaty line trying not to allow my nerves to get the best of me. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm doing this for Rosalie and Bella even though I know it will hurt me. The right people know why this is necessary and ultimately the ends will justify the means. I try to convince myself that everything will work out, but I doubt that it's possible. I'm afraid it'll be close to impossible to repair the true injustice I'm about to commit.

I hear twigs snapping in the background that draws me back to the reason as to why I'm here. I turn and see Seth walking out of the tree line in a pair of cargo shorts. I can't help but be distracted by how handsome his looks. I also notice that he's a good inch or two taller than me which I didn't think I would like, but on him it's actually kind of sexy. Wait...I'm losing sight of why I'm here.

"Hi Emmett," Seth says shyly as he stops right at the treaty line. I take a few deep breaths fully taking in his earthy scent that I surprisingly find rather appealing. Usually wolves just smell like wet dogs, but not Seth thankfully.

"Hello Seth," I reply trying to steel my nerves for what's about to take place. "Bella said that she arranged this meeting for us to talk." I say taking on a much cooler demeanor. I see him begin to shift uncomfortably underneath my cold gaze.

"I….well…...yeah you kind of ran off suddenly yesterday before we got the chance to talk or anything. I realize yesterday was a bit intense and everything." I see him look down at the ground, and it make me feel even worse for what I'm about to do.

"Yes well I couldn't deal with everybody staring at me like they expected me to jump into your arms and run off into the sunset. You weren't expecting that to happen today, were you? If so you're going to sorely disappointed." I see him flinch at my harsh tone.

"Well I mean you know you're my imprint, but that doesn't mean we have to have a romantic relationship. If all I can be is your friend then I would like to try that. As long as I'm in your life I will be happy." I see him look at me hopefully and I feel even worse because I have to crush him. I hate this plan more and more, but it's a means to a end.

"Seth, you're a cute kid, but this isn't going to work. Your tribe and my Coven have been at odds for years, and do you know why that is?" I see him nod slowly as his eyes begin to water.

"Shifters and vampires are mortal enemies." He whispers softly as he tries valiantly to keep control of his emotions.

"That's one reason, but the other is vampires are far more superior to shifters. So why in the hell would I willingly bind myself with one? I spent a lot of time thinking about it, and talking to the family. We should have killed you shifters when we had the chance." I growl as I crouch down like I'm going to attack.

I see Seth's eyes widen as he stumbles backwards. He's still a very young shifter so he knows that if I actually did attack him he wouldn't stand a chance.

"I…...Emm….Emmett, what are you doing?" He stumbles out looking around thinking that this might be an ambush.

"I'm trying to decide if I should pick you off now, or wait and save you for last." I hiss as I take a step closer making sure to stay on my side of the treaty line.

"Now Emmett I thought I taught you to never play with your food." I feel my heart clench painfully when Seth's eyes widen in fear when Carlisle walks out of the tree line.

"What...I…..your eyes!" Seth hisses. I turn and see Carlisle sporting burgundy red eyes that are actually just contacts that will dissolve in a matter of minutes.

"Yes, well after I heard about the conversation Emmett had with Edward yesterday I realized that cutting all ties with shifters would be our safest bet, starting with that little pest Bella. I'm sure Rosalie will be sad to see her go, but the sacrifices you make for your family." Carlisle shrugs nonchalantly playing the part really well possibly a little too well in my opinion. If I didn't know any better I would honestly believe him.

"Surely you don't mean that Carlisle. You have always been the voice of reason. What could Edward have possibly said that would change you so much in less than 24 hours?" Seth says with uncertainty as he moves back further from the treaty line. I can see he's about to make a break for it.

"Oh I most certainly do. If I have to kill my own daughter to ensure the safe and happy return of my beloved eldest son then so be it. It took a little while to convince Emmett, but he knows where his loyalty lies." Carlisle says as he moves closer to place his hand on my shoulder.

I straighten to my full height and cross my arms over my chest. I see a tear slide down Seth's face and I want nothing more than to run to him and apologize, but we have to keep selling this act. I see Seth almost in the trees before I get my last comment in to really sell the act and put the next phase of our plan into action.

"Be sure to let Jacob know he has an hour to come rescue Bella from the big bad vampires. Better run fast you pathetic little puppy." I chuckle darkly as I see Seth transform before he runs off into the woods as fast as he can.

If vampires could cry I would bawling my eyes out right now. I hate myself for how much I know I hurt him, but at the end of the day I believe in my heart that it was necessary. There was truly no other way.

I feel Carlisle squeeze my shoulder gently trying to get my attention. I look over at him and see remorse in his eyes. I'm sure he knows that I'm in pain, but there is a time and a place to deal with it and right now isn't the time or the place. We need to prepare for the next part of the plan. Hopefully it works. My entire plan banks on Edward playing stalker again.

We take off back towards the house being careful to keep our thoughts based solely on getting Bella and Rosalie away from the family so Edward and his new friends believe they have the perfect opening. I'm just paying that Edward's massive ego helps him fall for this bullshit.

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

I watch as Carlisle and Emmett finally come to their senses and send that little wolf running off with his tail between his legs. Now is the perfect time to kill two birds with one stone. I've never liked those damn La Push wolves, and I can finally get Bella out of my family's hair. They should have listened to me from the beginning, but I guess better late than never.

I'm tempted to go home with them instead of giving James and the others the good news. They don't really need Bella back she would be better off dead than with them, but a deal is a deal I guess even if those bastards revolt me.

I reluctantly run back to report the news to James and the others so they may do with it what they wish. Today will hopefully be the last time I'm forced to interact with them and vice versa. I'm sure they will be just as happy as I am about that. I hope they relocate far away from anywhere we might move to.

I burst into the clearing with bubbling excitement ignoring the curious looks I receive as I quickly relay the new information. I don't give them time to asks questions until I'm finished.

"Are you sure the Cullen's and the wolves are going to war so soon?" James looks at me cautiously.

"I know what I heard and what I saw. This will be your only chance to grab Bella before my family kills her or the wolves get her. Once you get her over the treaty line you'll never be able to get her." I growl in frustration at his hesitation. Is this not what he wanted?

"How can we be so sure that this isn't a trick? This seems a little too perfect especially after the conversation that you had with Emmett yesterday. I think whether it's true or not we shouldn't go. I don't see this benefitting us in anyway besides getting us killed." Victoria sneers as she leans against a tree looking unimpressed.

"Wasn't Emmett hell bent on keeping Bella from falling into our hands again just yesterday?" Laurent questions as he too looks at me skeptically.

"One thing you should know about Emmett is that he can be talked in and out of things pretty easily. He might have been yesterday, but after a conversation with Carlisle he will go along with anything he says. Besides they're planning on killing her so she technically won't be falling into your hands." I say confident in just how easy my ex will go along with any plan.

"Why has Carlisle had a sudden change of heart?" James asks quickly starting to get on my last nerve with all these damn questions.

"I've always been Carlisle's favorite. I never had any doubt that he would eventually see the errors of his ways and convince the family that I'm right. As much as he refuses to acknowledge it I actually run that clan, but I allow him to remain the mouthpiece since he created me." I say with a cocky smile. Whether he admits it or not we both know it's true.

"What do you both think about this?" James asks as he turns to address Victoria and Laurent. I resist the urge to growl as they continue to doubt me.

"I don't know James. It seems a little too good to be true, but at the same time Edward might be right. This might be our one and only chance to get our kitten back." Laurent says with a twisted smile that used to send a shiver down my spine, but now I just ignore him for the most part. It's clear that he's just as twisted as James, but isn't as blatant about it.

"Let's not pretend like my opinion in this matter actually means anything. I've been saying from the beginning that we should leave her and move on. Either way we all know that we're going so why are we even having this conversation?" Victoria asks continuing to look uninterested in this whole conversation.

"You make a very valid point, my dear." James says with a new level of enthusiasm. I smile as I allow myself to be excited and hopeful for the first time in what feels like forever. In just under an hour I will finally be getting my family back, but after this stunt that Carlisle pulled I will be taking over the clan. He has clearly allowed his sense of judgement to be corrupted by his kind heart.

"Do we want to make a plan, or should we just wing it?" James asks with a cheeky smile that kind of confuses me.

"James, you have never been one to stick to any plan that you actually took time to come up with so why even waste our time. We might as well wait until the fight begins and then wait until everybody's distracted and steal Bella away. By the time they even realize she's gone we will have had a substantial head start." Laurent says with a shrug. Really I don't care what they do as long as they leave me and my family the hell alone.

"Don't forget our deal, James. I help you and you leave my family alone." I hiss as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah I remember our deal, but that deal doesn't go into effect until I have Bella in my possession." James hisses back.

"You will have her no doubt about that." I say starting to feel far less confident than I sound. On the inside I'm actually starting to have my own doubts about this. What if it is a set up? Would Carlisle actually try to trick me like that?

I don't allow my thoughts to wander too far off before I remember I saw Carlisle's eyes. He had human blood for the first time. He gave up his principles for me. Not even he would go that far unless he was serious about what he said.

"We might as well start heading that way before we miss some of the fireworks." James says with too much excitement. It just makes a bad feeling settle in my stomach that maybe this isn't a good idea, but at this point it's too late.

As Victoria walks past me she gives me a look that lets me know that she is also getting a bad feeling about this. Of course she knows saying anything would fall on deaf ears, but it's too late. I just hope that for the first time ever I'm wrong and this all works out how I want.

 **Okay don't even say it. I feel really bad for what Emmett said to Seth, but it was a necessary evil! So for all of you wondering why I chose Seth instead of Leah here's another reason why! Also I know this chapter is kinda short, but the next one will definitely be longer for sure. Now I must be off because my heart hurts for Seth and ice cream is calling my name. Let me know what y'all think. Peace!**


	19. Author’s Note

I want to start off by thanking everybody who still reads my work, and I truly appreciate the comments you leave, even the people who never have anything nice or of value to to contribute. I realize it's been awhile since I've finished Your Trash is My Mate, but thanks to some people who were kind enough to PM me I have made a lot a few errors within that story. So I'll eventually go back to change those, but in the meantime I've drawn a complete blank as far as the sequel goes. I've been trying to focus on school since at the graduate level it seems more cutthroat, and the grading is way harsher. Every time I think I'm getting ahead my professors will throw a curveball and I feel as though I'm more behind than ever.

I don't want to say I'm giving up my writings for now especially since I have a lot of ideas for stories and one shots I still want to write. Plus there is still a requested story I have promised to write that is a Tanya/Rosalie/Bella pairing. I want to write all of that and more, but I'm currently just feeling uninspired to write anything. I have found some really great friends on this site who will help me by throwing an idea my way to at least keep my stories on my mind while I'm in my own personal form of hell. So if any of y'all have any ideas for the sequel or for any of y stories in general please feel free to PM me. Or if you have your own story ideas and you need help with those I'm all ears. If anything those might help me get out of the writing funk I've managed to fall into. I truly do enjoy hearing from all of you because some of y'all make me laugh when I read the comments you leave, and trust me I read every comment good or bad. Again I'm sorry the sequel for Your Trash is My Mate is taking so long, but I'm trying not to force the story so I can produce a quality of work I will be happy with. I know some of y'all have been waiting for me to upload something, and I'm sure when you read this it isn't going to make some of y'all happy. I just felt like I needed to let y'all know something especially after my last disappearing act when I was gone for about 3 years. I don't want to do that to y'all again, but currently I just got nothing. So if any of you have any ideas then trust me when I say I'm all ears.


	20. The Plan In Action Part I

**So I don't own Twilight which is really a blessing because we all know how indecisive I can be, and could just imagine how many different edits there would have been if I had written this book. I am loyal to no pairing in Twilight there is no OTP for me. Bella with pretty much any female has the possibility to be OTP for me.**

 **Side Note:** I realize I've been gone for a minute and I'm sorry about that. I originally planned to sit down and write a few chapters while I was on break, but I swear if it wasn't one thing it was another. I went back to my childhood home and turns out we didn't have internet. Nobody bothered to tell me that shit ahead of time. Then when we finally did get internet my computer crashed. Then while one friend was getting married the others new husband got into a car accident and died. You would think they could make it easy for me, but no! I'm supposed to be there for both of them and they live 7 hours away! On top of that I had a kidney infection and my mom was sick. 'Twas not a Merry Christmas in my house, but we made it through thankfully! My laptop is back in working order (for now) and I should hopefully be getting another soon. So for all of y'all who have been leaving reviews, PMing me, emailing me and hitting me up on kik (if you have it). I've been listening I swear. I have a new beta and everything I'm gonna try to be on it. I'm not gonna lie though I've be working on some new stuff as well so that's been a bit of a distraction, but I'm back and I'm gonna focus as much as I can. I promise I'm not just gonna disappear again for 3+ years without telling y'all something.

 **Side Note 2:** Thank you my wonderful beta, **Imouto's Madhouse**! You've been a life saver when my muse has left me out in the cold without an ounce of inspiration. Being able to bitch and moan about it is more helpful than you realize.

 **Also I know I was really mean to Seth in the last chapter, but eventually we'll get around to that again. Not in this chapter, but eventually. One day…...some day….over the rainbow. Okay focus! Right, okay so this chapter is the showdown! Are you ready?! Let's get on with the story!**

 **Rosalie's P.O.V.**

We're all gathered in the living room anxiously waiting for Emmett and Carlisle to return from wherever they both ran off to earlier. I can tell by how Bella is constantly shifting around that she's having the same bad feeling that I am. Based on how nobody would tell us the plan we could only assume the worst. Naturally we both began to create our own conclusions and none of them ended well.

To make matters worse, we knew that Emmett was supposed to be meeting Seth around this time. I had hoped that he would be able to find a way to keep Seth out of this, but honestly, I doubt that he was able too. By the way that Bella keeps shifting around as though she's fighting the urge to get us and pace I think it's safe to assume her mind has managed to draw the same conclusion.

We all stand up when Carlisle and Emmett walk through the door, both with an extremely guilty look upon their face. My heart drops to my stomach when I see red flakes in Carlisle's eyes. What the hell did they do?

"Emmett, please tell me my mind is just assuming the worst? Please tell me you and Carlisle didn't do what I think you did?" Bella practically pleads as she looks between Carlisle and Emmett who both suddenly find the ground rather interesting. All they've managed to do is confirm our worst fears. "Why?!" Bella cries, tears coming to her eyes. I can see that she's truly upset over the fact that Seth was unknowingly dragged into this.

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was the only thing I could think of on such short notice. Please, I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but I need you to trust me right now. When this is all over I promise I explain everything to you and Seth, okay? Just please… stick with me a little while longer." Emmett sighs heavily, clearly emotionally exhausted from whatever transpired between him and Seth earlier.

"We do trust you, Emmett. I think everybody is just stressed out right now, and not knowing the plan has given Bella and I time to make our own worst-case scenarios. As you can imagine, none of them exactly ended in our favor." I say quickly, trying to defuse the situation before Bella says anything she might regret. I step closer to her and wrap my arms around her waist, feeling her begin to relax into me.

I rest my head on her shoulder feeling her relax further into me as all of the previous anger she felt towards Emmett ebbs away for now. "I know you're upset about Seth, but please realize that Emmett did not make this decision lightly. He just wants to protect you, my love. I certainly cannot fault him for that." I whisper in her ear softly, ignoring the fact that the rest of the family is standing around listening to our conversation.

"Well I can! I'm not worth all of this! Why does Emmett have to sacrifice his own happiness for me? That's not fair to him or Seth!" Bella shouts in anger, catching all of us off guard. The rest of the family isn't used to her showing this much emotion in front of them.

At this point tears begin to stream down her face, effectively breaking my heart with each tear that falls. I absolutely hate seeing her upset. I wish I could say something, but at this point I doubt anything I could say would fix this. Instead I just wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I possibly can.

"I'm sorry you feel as though I'm being unfair Bella, but what's really unfair is that you have to live in constant fear of these bastards trying to come after you. What's not fair is that you can't even leave the house without some of us following you just in case they try something. What's really not fair is that the man I have spent the past few decades supposedly in love with is the one who lead them right to you because he's a vindictive asshole." Emmett's voice booms as he becomes more upset with each sentence spoken.

"I never asked for you to protect me! Nobody has bothered to before so really why start now?! I wanted to die, but Rosalie wouldn't let me. Sometimes I still wish she had it would save all of you a lot of trouble." I couldn't fight back the vicious grow that tears out of my throat at her harsh words.

"You're damn right I wasn't going to let you die. I swear if I didn't know better I would think you were being this dense and stubborn on purpose. You keep trying to ignore the fact that you're my mate because in your head you believe that you're not worthy of being loved." My eyes begin to sting with sorrowful tears that will never fall. At this point the anger I felt begins to fade away and is quickly replaced with pain.

I look in Jasper's direction and nod slightly as I feel him trying to replace my pain with calming waves, but they do little to actually improve my mood. I look back at Bella and see her staring at the ground clearly trying to avoid looking at me.

"Bella, I realize this is something you are having a difficult time understanding right now, but now isn't the time to explain. Just know that every single person standing in this room loves you Bella, and they will do whatever it takes to protect you. You are our family, and family doesn't need a reason to protect each other." Carlisle says in a gentle fatherly tone that does little to calm Bella down.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." Bella cries as she wraps her arms around my neck. Her tears begin to wet my shoulder as she begins to tremble. I wish there was a way for me to take all of her pain away, but I realize that no matter how much I want to I can't, especially since I don't know everything that she's currently dealing with in her own mind.

"Bella, please just trust that we know what we're doing, okay? This will be all over soon and you can finally relax and heal like you deserve." Emmett says with venomous tears filling his eyes.

Bella pulls back enough to look Emmett in the eyes. I can see that they're having a silent conversation with their eyes. I try not to interrupt as I gently wipe the tears from Bella's face as they "talk".

A few moments later I hear Bella release a deep sigh as she slowly nods her head a few times before closing her eyes and resting her head on my shoulder again. I look over at Emmett and see him looking down at the ground as though he's avoiding looking at the rest of us.

"Okay," she says softly from her resting place on my shoulder. I don't exactly know what she's saying okay too, but I've decided that for the time being I should remain silent. I just run my fingers through her hair trying to provide Bella with as much comfort as I possibly can in this situation.

"Okay, now that that's all settled for the time being, we have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. Now that the plan is in motion there's no going back. Emmett, the pack should be here soon and they will probably know the plan by now, so tell Bella and Rosalie their part so we can get started." Carlisle says, taking control of the situation.

"Since I don't have time to explain the whole plan to the both of you I just need you both to trust me for a little while longer and know that we're going to try our best to finish everything as quickly as possible." I look at Bella in surprise when I hear her growl softly, but I also feel her reluctantly nod her head.

"We will follow whatever plan you have in place for a little while longer Emmet, but just know that you are currently on thin ice." I say, practically voicing Bella's thoughts. I think Bella's mostly upset because she's the one who set up the meeting between Emmett and Seth and it backfired. I see him nod somewhat remorsefully.

"Rosalie, Bella, I need you both to go out the back door. Make sure you're far enough away to stay out of the fight, but close enough that we can get to you if something were to happen. This fight will be the perfect cover for James and his crew if all goes according to plan. The rest of you put your contacts in now. We need to move fast." Emmett says in a voice low enough that the pack and any others that may be close by wouldn't be able to hear him.

Again, Bella and I nod silently as we separate slightly. I reach down and lace our fingers together before I start leading Bella towards the back door. Before we can leave, Bella turns to face the family and looks Emmett directly in the eyes again. "If anything happens to any of you because of me I will never forgive myself, or you Emmett." Bella says in a cold tone I don't think I've ever heard her use.

This time everybody nods silently as we walk out of the house, closing the door behind us soundly. We walk hand in hand slowly for a little while until I believe we are a safe enough distance away as Emmett requested.

I look over and see that Bella has a faraway look in her eyes that concerns me greatly. I wish all of this would be over already so she can begin to heal like she needs too. Constantly having this form of stress looming over her isn't doing her any favors, especially since she sometimes wishes I would allow her to die. She and I need to have a serious talk about that when this is all over.

In the distance we can hear the first signs of the fight beginning. I see Bella flinch when she hears the thunderous collision's, naturally assuming the worst. I gently drop her hand and instead wrap my arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

"I know this is hard for you, but please know that everything will work out. I have faith in our family, my love." I feel Bella rest her hand over mine as she again nods silently. I can tell she's in an emotional state that she doesn't know how to handle. I just hope that I'm right in this instance because I really can't afford to be wrong.

 **James' P.O.V.**

I lead our small group closer to the house that has sheltered my pet for the past few months. I feel the excitement of the pending fight beginning to bubble up in my stomach. It's been ages since I've seen a fight between vampires and shifters. It's a shame I won't be able to participate this time around, but alas I'm here with a specific target in mind. I can't allow for such pleasurable distractions to get in my way just yet. Maybe next time though.

As we come to a stop close by the house I hear Victoria's nagging voice behind me. "James, I really don't think this is a good idea." Victoria says as she moves to stand beside me. I swear I'm beyond fed up with her constantly trying to stand between me and what's mine. Honestly, I think she's just jealous that I pay more attention to my pet than I do her.

"I really think that you should shut the fuck up, Victoria. I have already spent months waiting for the perfect opportunity re-claim what's mine and I refuse to allow this one to pass us by. Eddie boy already said that with the fight going on we'd have the perfect coverage to grab kitten and leave." I see Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye when I begin to think about the long-awaited reunion of me and my pet. She and I are going to have so much fun together, and then our game can begin again.

"Technically I never said that there wouldn't be risks involved going into this. You just simply choose to ignore that and do what you want. That seems to be your usual plan of action after all." Edward says with a slight hiss which I return immediately.

"What's life without a little risk? Maybe that's what your problem is Eddie boy. You're so busy being a bitch and playing house that you fail to fully experience what the really life of a vampire has to offer you." I see him flinch again because deep down he knows I'm right. Honestly, he's pathetic. I can't wait until we can finally get him out of our hair because I'm literally seconds away from killing his at any moment. I bet if I burned his ashes they would smell like fucking fruity candy that children love.

"Clearly you're not willing to listen to reason, James." Victoria says with a hiss of her own that's really starting to get on my nerves. "Since you insist on risking your life to go get the cat I'm going to just wait here for you because I actually value my life." She says as she moves to lean on a tree to wait. I swear she does shit like this just to piss me the fuck off. I should kill her along with Eddie boy. Who would really miss them?

"You know Victoria if you weren't such a hot piece of ass every now and again I would kill you. You're certainly more trouble than you're worth sometimes." I growl as I begin to walk away. "I'm assuming you would like to stay behind as well?" I ask Edward already knowing the answer.

"This is currently not my fight. I agreed to help you gain access to Bella and that's what I have done. The rest is up to you." I roll my eyes at how annoying he is. I don't know how his "family" put up with his ass for all this time. I would have killed him ages ago.

"Whatever bitch boy," I scoff as I turn to address Laurent knowing that he will surely have my back. "Let's get closer Laurent; I don't want her trying to escape before we can make our move." I say as I take off closer towards the house. I make sure we stay downwind so they don't know we're here just yet.

As Laurent and I stand in the shadows he begins to shift around uncomfortably for a few moments before he finally says what's on his mind. "James, doesn't this seem almost as though it's a little bit too easy? Surely they would be guarding our kitten better than this?" Laurent says getting on my nerves. I hate when he tries to offer me his unwanted advice. We were in agreement an hour ago and now he wants to back out?

"What's wrong, Laurent? Afraid of a little confrontation? I don't remember you being afraid while we were playing cat and mouse. You sure didn't complain when we would win either." I say with dark smile as I remember all the wonderful times I could make our kitten scream in pain before we would start all over again.

"James, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying we should err on the side of caution. We're not only trying to steal her away from a family of vampires, but also from a pack of wolves who both seem to really want her." I clench my hands in frustration. Everybody was fucking fine when getting our prize back was hypothetical, but now when it's game time suddenly everybody has doubts? Seriously?!

"You know if you would shut up and just do what I said this would go a lot faster." I hiss as my eyes begin to blacken. If I didn't need Laurent's help to retrieve my prize I swear I would kill him too. He's always been the weakest link when things don't go the way we planned.

Laurent hisses back but miraculously manages to keep his mouth shut as we creep closer to our prize and the blonde who's supposed to be guarding her. Honestly the fact that they're only having one person guarding her is both glorious and insulting. I was hoping for more of a challenge.

I wait for the first sound of thunder signifying that the fight has officially begun. I take that as my cue to finally go in to retrieve our kitty cat and get out of here as fast as possible. As much as I love a challenge I know I can't go up against both vampires and shapeshifters. The only shifter I'm interested in is my pussycat.

I wait a few minutes, just observing the blonde bitch trying to comfort my pet. When I see blondie wrap her arms around kitten's waist I realize I've seen enough and decide to make my presence known. "Well don't you two look so adorable together. It almost wakes my dead heart." I see kitten try to back away with a fear in her eyes that truly brings joy to my heart. I'm glad she hasn't forgotten about me already.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Blondie asks as she pulls kitten behind her and slightly crouches down as though she's going to attack me. I crouch down as well getting ready for an easy fight.

"Well I'm here for her, of course. I'm sure you've heard about me by now. I've been a very important figure in my dear kittens' life for the past 3 years now." I smile wider when I hear a pitiful whimper escape from my prizes mouth as she continues to stare at me in horror.

"James," she whispers as she wraps her arms around her waist as though that's going to protect her from me. Surely she knows by now nothing is going to stand between me and my game.

"Long time no see, pussycat, I was afraid you had forgotten about me." I say with a fake pout as I listen to the fight happening around us, still in full swing, providing me and Laurent with the perfect cover.

I see the moment that who I am fully registers with the blonde and if possible, her eyes become even blacker. "I'm going to kill you." She says with a deadly growl that does little to frighten me.

"Not if I kill you first," I hiss back as I see Laurent begin to emerge from the bushes behind me. At that moment I lunge at her, ready to end this as fast and efficiently as possible. This was almost too easy… almost….

 **Okay so I know I left it as a cliffhanger of sorts, but my semester for school has started and I didn't feel right updating one story and leaving y'all hanging on this one. I have a beta now so I'm sure she'll stay in top of me to make sure I don't leave y'all hanging too long. Maybe…..I don't know we'll see.**


End file.
